The Long Road to Redemption
by geekdad
Summary: Set 10 years after Auld Acquaintances. Presumed dead, Artemis returns to make amends, only to discover the drastic changes her old team has gone through during her absence. And the person she once loved has suffered the most and may be hiding a deadly secret. Major Spitfire. T for mild cursing.
1. Prologue

_Authors note. Sometimes ending of stories just come to you. In my case the beginning came that towards the end. My last chapters are done and I think they fit in nicely. Now if I can just find a way to rearrange this without completely deleting my story, I'll be happy. Enjoy._

Prologue

"Artemis you listen well little girl. Happiness is a complete lie. No one is ever happy, it will get you killed. You focus on your target, and do your job. Don't let stupid emotions like that get in your way.

An 8 year old Artemis Crock wiped the tears her eyes from the blow she took from her father. Her mother had taken her out and had bought her a dress, the first one she had ever owned. She was late returning to her father for their daily training session, and Daddy was not happy.

"Dad why is it wrong for me to want to be happy?" The young archer asked he father.

"Because happiness is overrated and a complete waste of yours and my time looking for it," Sportsmaster coldly replied.

"Does your mom or Jade look happy? No, because they are professionals, just like you'll be."

Years later.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

"No kidding."

Wally West swooped up Artemis Crock and laid the best kiss in his repertoire on the young archer.

Despite all the training he father beat into her, Artemis was happy. She was in love.


	2. The Last Debt

The Last Debt.

She awoke to the normal blinding headache. As her eyes opened she focused on the swinging light bulb that illuminated her cell. As usual the hallways were echoing with the sounds of low moans of cries of its residents. As she sat up from the hard floor a familiar voice greeted her the same way it had for months.

"Good Morning Artemis, what would you like to do today?" She looks into Jade's eyes and gives her the typical morning response. "I thought maybe I would get a massage and head out to the pool for some sun". They both attempted a half grin as Jade pulled her to her feet. "They got practically nasty with you last night; you really need to stop antagonizing them" she said.

Artemis smiled and walked over to the broken mirror above the cells sink and checked out her right eye. It was just about swollen shit, but no open gashes. That was good. The water that flowed through the sink was so contaminated it would be better to just let any open wound heal on its own then try to wash it out.

"So is he here, Jade asked? Did you see him"? Artemis continued looking at her eye in the reflection. "It's definitely him". She stated "He matched the description perfectly. He's a real sadistic bastard that one. Personally sees to every torture himself.

Jades expression never changed and both women stood in a reflective silence. This was the day they both had been ready for. The last debt to the Shadows and they would be free. The guards began their rounds and soon the doors would be open for the cattle call to the mess for breakfast, Artemis had long since blocked out the bile sensation she would get when any food was mentioned while in their prison. What they served most starving animals would turn away from. Both women were highly emaciated, but still shaped with the muscle they constantly tried to keep. Spending 12-14 hours a day locked in a cell gives you plenty of time to train. Finding the energy to do so while not having any food of substance for close to a year, that was the hard part.

Artemis did not have to ask if Jade was ready. The silent nod between them was all that was necessary. She was thankful that the prison had allowed them to share a cell. There were not many women in this dank facility, and regardless of how lawless and corrupt its masters were, keeping women separated kept the male inmates under control. Inmates were a too kind a description she thought. Savages were the more appropriate term. As they awaited the guards arrival Artemis felt a bolt of adrenaline flow through. She let the smallest bit of hope rush up that this would be all over soon. They would either complete the mission, or die in the attempt. Either way the beatings, invasive strip searches, and other unthinkable actions the two had endured would soon come to an end. One way or another.

The signals and signs had all been cleverly hidden throughout the facility. Messages and codes were left in plain sight but absolutely meaningless unless you were trained to understand them. Times, locations, targets, and material that were to be used were read, understood, and quickly destroyed. Time was the most crucial factor. There were no watches or clocks available. The actually time of day had to be estimated by what light could be seen from outside or a desperate glance of a guards watch as it usually was followed by a blow to the face. For this to work all the parties had to be in sync. The leeway was about 15-30 seconds either way. The target had to follow his usual pattern which was always a variable they could not control. Realistically not much was in their control, but today was the day and regardless how things went down, they would just have to improvise.

That thought alone gave her some comfort knowing who she was with. Jade was a highly trained and deadly fighter. There were very few people in the world she would want on her side at a time like this. Absently her mind drifted towards a group of individuals she had known years ago. Her throat began to tighten as the memory of them washed over her, Jade nudged her to focus. She had spent years estranged from her sister. Their reconciliation had been the only positive thing that had happened to her in the last nine years. Both of them had grown hard in their confinement, but not their love and respect for each other. Artemis looked down deep on thought when

Jade gently took her hand. "It's going to work," she says.

"God I hope she's right," she thought.

Everyone was heading to their usual benches as they began to eat. As they walked in a guard bumped into the Jade. He cursed and spat at her while quickly passing off a small package to her. As they approached the chow line, both women memorized everyone's current location. Their female table was as separated from the rest as it could be in such a confined space. After receiving their trays Artemis and Jade sat with the rest of the female inmates. Their heads down. Quiet, Defeated. Broken.

Artemis would not end up that way. She would not be broken by such men. Jade silently passed off the small object she was holding to her sister while they ate. A large inmate covered in scars and tattoos received his tray and began moving towards his assigned seat. Han Kang was one of the most despicable beings she had ever had the misfortune of knowing. He had killed most of his family and several in the surrounding villages before he was apprehended. His sentence was supposed to be death by execution, but when the warden had seen his skills at play with the assaults he performed on the inmates, he thought it might be best to leave him alive for a time as a prison enforcer. Not many special privileges were given to him, but anything extra in this hell hole was a bonus.

Artemis took a deep breath and awaited his arrival. He typically would walk by the women's table and grope and grab anything he chose, just as a sign of his dominance and the authority given to him. It was time. Finally. The warden was standing on the catwalk of the dining hall as was his custom. It was about 15 to 20 feet of the ground. An easily survivable fall she thought. Amazingly all was in place. It was time she thought once more.

As Han walked by him he reached for Artemis's chest, she quickly grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist into a painful hold. Jade immediately jumped to her feet and slammed her lunch tray directly into the large man's throat. He dropped quickly to the ground and Jade saw him struggling for breath. Hopefully her blow had shattered his windpipe, but she kicked him there one more time for good measure. All the guards drew their weapons and began advancing towards the two women. The prison inmates began to scream and yell as the guards desperately tried to maintain control.

Any fight was always grounds for inmates to take advantage of the situation to start riots, and now the guards had to be weary of them well as the two women who were now crouching on the floor. Suddenly both of them produced a device that they placed in their ears and quickly lay down and covered their eyes. That is when the explosives went off. Loud vicious explosions erupted from outside the dining area as they quickly cascaded their way towards the facility they were in. The wall exploded and between the blast and the falling rubble, one third of the inmates were left bloody, unconscious, or dead. Artemis didn't care which one.

The women still laid on the ground as mass confusion erupted around them. Artemis counted in her head to 30 and grew worried that some part of the plan had gone wrong when finally the sonic grenades and flash bangs arrived. Artemis buried her head has far as it would push into the floor while covering her ears and the sonic dampeners she had just placed in them.

As quickly as the flashes and ear piercing burst subsided, the two women stood up and scoured the area. Everyone was down, either blinded or locked in a fetal position on the floor. They looked up and saw the catwalk was in pieces hanging off the wall. The warden was on the ground. It was easy to see that one leg was broken as the bone jutted out through the skin and his pant legs. Jade put her foot on it to see his reaction. He screamed and that was their signal that he was alive.

That was the specific arrangement with the Shadows for this target. Unlike the others ops that were quick clean assanations, this one had to be left alive. Broken was up to their discretion. They made their way through the prison yard with their package draped over Artemis's shoulder.

The guards that had survived the initial blast were quickly dispatched by sniper. Their helicopter waited off in the distance. A giant of a man stepped out from inside the aircraft, his sniper rifle still smoking. He was easily 6-5 with broad shoulders and rugged good looks. He smiled at them and gave a relived look their way. Jade was the first to speak.

"Nice timing". He smiled and grabbed the package off Artemis's shoulders and dropped him heavily on to the steel floor.

He reached out a hand for Artemis and pulled her gently in the chopper. Zane embraced her and drew her to him. He gave her an extremely passionate kiss which she reciprocated hungrily. It had been a long time inside and she had missed him.

"Welcome back gorgeous. Let's get you the hell out of here".

They quickly settled into seats as Zane fired up the engines and they began the long journey back to the mainland. The man was unconscious and moaning. His leg looked bad Artemis thought. Real bad. A sadistic smiled crossed her face. She didn't know the man's name, or what he had done against the League of Shadows. That information was never provided to the assassins assigned to the mission. For whatever reason they wanted this man alive. Artemis didn't care. What the man had in store from him from The League was going to be beyond the warden's worst nightmares.

She leaned back in her seat as the smoking prison disappeared in the distance. This was her last mission. Jade and her debt were paid in full. No matter how dangerous and evil the League was, they kept their word. She looked over at her smiling sister. Both women looked extremely ragged and malnutritioned, but both were smiling. They had made it. They had made it out alive with each other. They could finally begin to live again.

Artemis slept for the next 36 hours. The package had been successfully delivered and when she awoke she was as in pain. A combination of her extracurricular activities the night before with Zane and sleeping on an actually mattress left he very oddly sore. After lying on a stone floor for months, she wouldn't have thought an actually bed would be so uncomfortable. Zane was still asleep as she gingerly got out bed. She grabbed Zane's shirt off the floor to cover her naked body and made her way towards the kitchen of the safe house they were staying in. Safe shack was a more appropriate term, but anything perfect compared to where they had been.

It had been a almost nine years since she had left the states. In accordance with the violation that they had committed against the Shadows, their choice had been simple. Work for us again or die slowly and painfully. Long ops, infiltrations, and assassinations had all run together in her mind over the years. The three of them had become a close team.

Zane was equally disgraced in the Leagues eyes, and had accepted the forced invitation with these women to delete his debts. He was a skilled marksman and good with explosives. She never asked what he had done to anger the Shadows and he never spoke of it. Something nasty she assumed. They had saved each others lives on more than one occasion. Artemis cared for him, but that was as far as she was willing to let him in. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was savage and physical, but passionless. They both had needs they wanted filled. The stress and exhaustion after each mission had drawn them closer, but that was all she was willing to accept. He was a girl in very port type of guy, but that never bothered her. He never had a chance in hell of getting in to her heart. No one was. Not again. Jade was on the balcony drinking coffee when Artemis sat down next to her.

"Good morning Artemis", Jade said. "What would you like to do to today?" Both of them smiled. "Old habits die hard". Jade said. "There is more inside if you would like some. I forget how damn good coffee was".

Artemis smiled and sat closer to her sister and rested he head on her shoulder. "We really did it didn't we?"

Jade smiled and nodded. Both women remained silent looking out at the beach and the waves rolling in. It was overcast but neither cared. They were free.

The next few days consisted of eating, resting and logistics. Bruises began to heal; energy began to return to their bodies. They would never be the same, but this feeling was good. Later in the day Jade and Artemis walked on the beach while Zane went into town.

"So what's next sister?" Jade asked.

Both remained quiet for a time and then Artemis replied." It's time we head home".

The League assured them that their mother was allowed to know they we alive, but little else.

"I agree" Jade replied "Once we arrive I am hopeful mom can put away her worry and begin living too. She understands what we owed them, hell she was in the same position as us not that long ago."

Jade stopped Artemis and the archer's chin to bring her gaze to her. "Are you going to try to see them, are you going to see him?"

Artemis's grey eyes looked vacant." I don't' know. I really don't' know what I will do".

She pulled away and looked out at the ocean as she spoke. "To be honest I never really thought we would make it this far. I never let myself be hopeful. I just want to go home. I just want to be with Mom again."

Jade smiled and held her sister close. She knew Artemis was being as honest as she could be, but she was lying. Not to Jade, but to herself. Jade knew in her heart that Artemis would seek them out. Jade also knew she would be there to help her, if she wanted it or not.

She had spent too many years being a pawn of her father. Too many times she had battled against the sister who had tarnished the family name. It took her years to accept that Artemis was trying to save her own soul and Jades too in the process. It was time that Jade saved Artemis.


	3. Contact

_Author's Note. _

_First time I have published. Any critique would be great. Positive or negative is fine. Thanks for reading. Things pick up from here._

Contact

A few months later a figure in black races across the rooftops of Gotham. A tight black body suit hugs her figure while she races through the night crossbow strapped to her back firmly. Despite the fact that she is blending in with the midnight sky she is easily noticed. She is loud. She is trying to be. .

After hours of this same pattern she stops and waits. She knows he has been watching for at least 30 minutes. He knows she is aware of his presence as well. Finally Nightwing comes out of the shadows and approaches the woman. He announces his presence by saying,

"Black is not a color I would have expected you in, but it suits you".

She turns around and stares at him for a long period of time. Finally she smiles. The charade is over.

"Suits you well too"

She glances at the blue insignia on his chest. It is an impressive battle suit. Truth be told she wasn't fond of his old one that much. For a kid that liked to disappear, red and yellow never seemed to be a good fit for someone who wanted to be stealthy. There are more moments of silence when he finally states

"Welcome back from the dead".

There is no embrace. Artemis didn't expect one. She is impressed by his appearance. He is at least a foot taller if not more, and extremely muscular. This not the Robin she remembers. He looks very commanding, very authoritarian. He is no longer the kid she was trapped in the bowels of Mt. Justice with fighting the Reds. This is a man. A man that does not seem remotely overjoyed at her return.

Since she arrived back in the states, she had scoured the internet for news and information regarding her old team. So much of it was fractured and conjecture from the talking heads on TV that she just needed to find out for herself. Stomping through Gotham seemed a good place to start.

"How long have you known" she asks?

"Awhile" he answers. "The Shadows have leaks just like any other organization. Your and Cheshire's names were never mentioned, but two half Vietnamese female assassins on a killing spree throughout Asia and the South Pacific generally ends up on Batman's radar. Mine too. The thing I haven't figured out is who you're third member is, but I will eventually."

There is no smile on his face when he talks, and she notices. She can't figure out if this is due to the Batman she sees in him now, or her presence in Gotham. Probably both she guesses.

"I don't know why I am here Robin, but this seemed like the place to start. I am not coming to make amends or ask forgiveness."

She begins to get angry and has to remind herself to calm down. "I guess I want to at least connect. It has been close to a decade and I feel I at least owe you an explanation."

Dick Grayson stands silent. He knows she called him Robin on purpose but he doesn't have any interest in correcting her.

"Was it worth it? He asks.

"My God he knows!' races through her mind. What the hell does he not know?

She takes a deep breath and calmly smiles.

"Yes it was. It was worth everything we went through to have that piece of shit eliminated and out of our lives for good"

"With extreme prejudice I heard" he adds.

She has a slight smirk on her face in response. They both walked over to the side of the 5 story building they were standing on and looked down.

"Lots of things have changed in the last few years, pretty major from what I have heard and read," she says.

Nightwing remains stone faced and stares off to the cityscape in deep thought.

"I don't recognize half of the people on your team? I still see Conner and Megan, but who is the blonde chick with the Wonder Woman fixation? And the guy who looks like creature from the black lagoon?" There's a batgirl now?

Nightwing turns to look at her as he notices her frustration and anger building up again. She becomes aware of it too and calms herself again.

Finally her low raspy voice she asks,

"Where is Kaldur, I have heard horrible rumors, where is Wal…Kid Flash?

Dick eyes brighten as he just realizes what this play has been all about.

"You can't find him can you?" He says. "You're not here to connect with me; you're here to find him".

Artemis finally lets her guard down. A small tear forms in her eyes which she quickly wipes away.

"I wanted to find all of you. Don't you get it? I was the outsider. You were their leader; you were supposed to hold them all together.

Her volume rises again. "You know the main reason I faked my death was to protect you…all of you from his crazy bullshit. I brought him into you lives. He never targeted you before I joined the team. I spent my life tortured by this animal, and I couldn't take the guilt of watching him do that to you all…to him."

The tears began to form again. She really wanted Dick to say something, to acknowledge her logic in some way, but it never came. She was angry with herself for even wanting it. He looked her in the eyes, for the first time that night.

"You are not the reason things fell apart, life was." He paused for a moment carefully considering his next words "Don't misunderstand, your death greatly impacted an already fragile situation, but things were slipping away before then. Kaldur's moodiness, Z's grief over her dad, Conner and Megan's problems….Wally..."he stopped short composing himself.

"You did an extremely good job preparing for your death act. I can only imagine the concentration and preparation you had to go through. You really had us fooled, and I am pretty hard to do that to. My guess is you were so preoccupied for your exit that you didn't see the things I saw.

Artemis had hundreds of question to follow up with, but instead chose to ask only one.

"How is he? her voice cracking slightly.

Dick's brow furrowed under his mask as he continued scouring the alleys and buildings for activity. He had a vague prepared answer ready, but something in her eyes persuaded him not to use it. He admired the Batman's ability to stay emotionless and keep things close to the vest, but he never wanted to be exactly like him and they were talking about his best friend.

"Wally….He's not good Artemis. He is not the same guy you remember. None of us are.

The things he has been through would destroy most people, but he keeps moving forward. I really don't know how he does it, and trust me I speak from experience"

She prepared to bombard him with questions, when Dick interrupted and said,

"Artemis, he is finally in a decent place. He finally has a balance. It took him a long time to get there. You need to leave him be. I'm not kidding. If he finds out about you it could push him over the edge. He has too much responsibility on his shoulders now. He can't have his heart crushed one more time. It took all of us to force him to move on, and you need to as well. If you really care about him, and personally I am not sure you ever did, then leave him in peace. Don't ask me where he is, but if he really means anything to you at all, you won't look for him".

His voice grew silent as he calmly spoke his last word…"please".

Nothing else was said that night as the two ex-teammates stood together in silence.


	4. Seeing Red

_Author's Note._

_Thanks for the reviews. Don't be afraid to be critical. I can always use the advise._

Seeing Red

Since she returned to the states, the nights had been difficult for her. Living with sounds of the city didn't bother her at all. It was quite different from some of the locales she had been in, but Artemis had always been extremely adaptable. Even though she felt safe in her mother's apartment, she seemed to have no control of the flood of dreams and nightmares that would attack her late at night.

It was easy to deny those memories access to her during the day, she could be as cold and calculating as the best of them, but at night when exhaustion would set it and her mental guards were down, her mind was inundated with painful remembrances of things past.

The brutal humiliation of her stripped naked and tortured. The sound of Jade screaming in agony as the same action was done to her. Both women had tried hard not to give the bastards the satisfaction of screaming or crying, but sometime the pain would be just too great. It would have broken anyone, but it did not break them. Cracked perhaps, but never broken. Sometimes she would wake with the sensations of the lashes on her back or bolt out of bed and desperately scour the apartment to make sure Jade was alive

Many nights she would dream of the pathetic cries for mercy form their intended targets. These men were not saints. They had caused suffering and death even before they had wronged the Shadows. They had gotten what was coming to them.

All of these dreams hardened her heart. She had hoped that her mother could teach how to let these memories go. Paula Crock had been an agent for The Shadows as well. She had seen her mom suffer these nightmares when she was a child, but had hoped her mother could help make them go away. It never happened no matter how hard she counseled her. daughter.

Feelings of anger and resentment dominated Artemis. She still had hopes that one day she could be as happy as she once had been during her years with her friends. Her team. She had always been an army of one, but those unique individuals let her in and eventually accepted her for who she was. That is what made those times so precious. It gave her something she had never thought possible. Hope. She knew eventually she would will the dreams away. She was strong and would never be beat by weakness, but she also knew that it would take time. She just didn't know how long.

The final recurring dream was worst. The only one that caused her sadness and regret. The dream was of the last day she saw her friends. The last time she was with Wally.

The plan was in place and the explosives were set. She and Kid Flash were hunkered down ready to make their escape. As Artemis checked her watch, she looked back at Wally as he was busy scanning the corridors for anything or anyone that could impede their escape. His usual jovial demeanor was replaced with a seriousness and determination she didn't often see from the speedster. She knew they were far enough from the blast zone to avoid the fallout, but they had to be careful. Escape routes can be cut off in a blink on an eye.

The next moment is the part she dreads the most. This part of the nightmare comes hard and fast. Like bright flashes. She is suddenly outside her body as she sees herself remove the knife from her belt. She feels the sickening sensation of razor sharp steel tearing through skin and muscle until it firmly embeds itself into bone. She sees the horrified look on Kid Flash's face as he falls to the ground in agony. He could not be allowed to follow. Finally when she closes the blast doors securely with Wally safely on the other side she sees herself screaming through the glass as the detonations begin. "I'm so sorry".

An emergency extraction alert is set off so the team will get Wally out as soon possible. The confusion and hurt on his face is forever burned into her mind as Conner drags Wally out leaving the unreachable archer behind to face the explosions alone.

Most of her dreams cause her to wake up either screaming or in a cold sweat. She was getting used to that by now. The nights she dreams of her last moments with Wally don't wake her as the others do, but in the morning her eyes are swollen and dry, as if all of her tears had been released during the night.

Jade had been gone for a few weeks to reestablish some connections and Artemis was home alone with her mother. The apartment had really been run down while they were gone, and she spends most of her time on repairs, painting, and general cleaning. She buys her mom some furniture and comforters just to brighten the place up a bit. Eventually her money was going to run out, but she would cross that bridge later. It just meant so much to be home.

Zane had called several times to check in to see if she had time for him. She knew what he wanted, and she could really use the release as well, but honestly she had other plans in motion and he was not part of them. She started patrolling at night just to see how it felt. She stayed very close to home, never in uniform. Nothing that would draw attention from Gotham's real protectors. Occasionally she would walk the city and see if the Zeta stations were still where they used to be. She did not try to activate them, but was still curious to see if they would recognize her.

The next night she was on the rooftop of her mother's building. Not patrolling, no hero games. Just drinking hot chocolate and looking at the stars. Nightwing's words still stung, but she had every intention of honoring her ex friends request.

She hears the silent sounds of footsteps behind her and spins around with the crossbow she kept with at all times aimed and ready.

"Jade? She said? He sister appeared before in full costume including the Cheshire mask.

"Hiya kid," she said as she took off her mask and hugged her.

"Why the battle outfit," Artemis asked?

"Oh just been busy doing …stuff," she smiles.

Then a voice came up from behind them as Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't appreciate being called stuff," he smiles.

He walked behind Jade and puts her arms around her waist. Artemis is shocked to see them together again but then just grins at them. Jade wanted to make amends with people she had wronged and Roy was high on her list. Seems that it went pretty well.

As happy as she was for her sister, a pang of loneliness and regret churned in her stomach. The three of them sat on the ledge and talked for an hour. Roy looks really good she thought. Very fit. He is still an arrogant smart ass, but it was really good to see him. Jade went inside to change and bring out some wine when Artemis finally got the courage to ask about their friends.

"So Nightwing didn't give you much Intel huh? Typical. We don't talk much either these days. I am technically still part of the team, I can't remember if I am Omega or Delta squad honestly, but they call me from time to time when they need help. Which is not really that often. It's a pretty big team now. Works better that way".

Jade finally returns in more comfortable clothes with glasses and a bottle, as Roy continues his story. Jade is disinterested but snuggles up the handsome archer and listens. Artemis's stomach sinks as Roy continues.

"Tula had joined the team for a time. Did you know that? Kaldur was strongly against it, but ultimately relented. Tula wanted to experience the surface world, and wanted to be with Kaldur. You remember they had been apart for years and everyone was happy to see them reconcile."

His eyes look down at the ground in sadness.

"They never really got the chance. Tula was the second team member to die after you. That pushed Kal to the breaking point. After Tula's death Garth came looking for answers when he finally confronted Kal. Let's just say things were already heated before all this went down, but her rejection of him and her death got the best of him and he took it all out on Kal. It wasn't even his mission, Nightwing was calling the shots. When the fighting stopped Garth screamed something to Kaldur that shocked everyone. Kal's father was Black Manta."

Roy ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably and continued.

"Kind of obvious if you think about it, in hindsight I am kind of surprised Rob hadn't put those two together. I sure as hell didn't and Kaldur was my closest friend. Who knows if Bats had known, but my money says yes. He was enraged when he left to confront Aquaman, and no one has seen him sense. His room in the cave is just as he left it. The League thinks he's joined with his estranged father, but who knows"

Artemis was stunned. Speechless. Kaldur had been the most level headed and honorable men she had ever known, He was the most accepting of her presence on the team. To hear this side of him was unbelievable.

"Manta has tried to kills all of us in the past. He even tried to hurt Kal." She quickly flashes to thoughts of her own father, but swiftly blocked them out. "Has anyone tried to find him? Talk to him? She asks?

Roy shook his head, "Hard to find someone when they don't want to be found, you are kind of an expert on that aren't you?'

Artemis glared at the archer. They had been fairly civil up to this point. Before Artemis could fire back, Jade quietly interrupted.

"Red now that is exactly the type thing we talked about avoiding." She ran her hand up his face and kissed him. "The past is behind us. All of us."

Roy's face relaxed as he turned his head towards Artemis.

"Sorry. Trying a new path, but sometimes the old ways creep in." He continued, "Kaldur has popped on everyone's radar from time to time, but nothing substantial" He cleared his voice and spoke his next words very carefully." He blames the team for Tula's death, but mostly he blames Nightwing. It hasn't been threatened, but insinuated he would injure or kill Nightwing for retribution if he got the chance. Roy shakes his head not believing he has said those words.

"Hard to believe the four us used to be so close". Artemis knew who he was talking about.

Killing was nothing new to Artemis and Jade, they had been groomed their whole lives by their homicidal father to be the perfect soldiers, but hearing about a friend she had so much respect and admiration for truly disturbed her. The conversation continued on for a while. Roy had opened the door when he spoke of the four young heroes. That opening gave Artemis the nerve to finally ask.

"Roy, please tell me about Wally".

Roy was uncomfortable with the question, but having been a fallen angel himself he knew what it was like to begin the path towards righteousness.

"Nightwing and Wally are the two closest friends I have left. I would not be sitting here with you now if they hadn't finally shook me out of my path. I wouldn't listen to anyone. Not Arrow, Canary, not even Supes. Rob and Wally really had to rough me up; I mean that in a good way. They gave tough love a whole new meaning. I get sore just thinking about," he smirked. "They are a really good team when you think about it. Rob's all business and Wally's all heart. You know what I mean"

Roy looked up at the moon and let out a long sigh before continuing. "

"I know Rob had his reasons for keeping you out of the loop, and honestly I have some hesitations as well. That day I told you in the alley to not hurt my friends still stand ok? I've always kept an arrow with your name on it."

He smiled at Artemis and she smiled back." I won't Roy. I swear." For the first time in a long time he believed her. Let's get some more wine and get comfortable. This is going to be a long story and not a happy one…..


	5. Flashpoint

_Author's note_

_Back story is important to me. 10 years is a long time. Shortly the action begins. Thanks for the reviews._

Flashpoint

Wally West was trapped. The sun was coming up and he had an incredibly busy day ahead. He had never been a morning person, but the last few years taught him the value of the early morning hours and how productive they could be. The girl in his bed rested comfortably on his arm. Wally's internal clock usually woke him by at least 5 am, however it failed him this morning. What finally broke his slumber was the pain in his arm due to the loss of blood flow from the girls head resting on it. Fingers tingling he pondered his next move. As he paused to plan his escape, he glanced over at her.

She was beautiful. Always had been. He watched her breathe silently wishing he could just stay there with her in his arms. Her hair had fallen over her face and he attempted to lightly brush it away when her eyes opened. He smiled at her as she stared up slightly confused by her surroundings.

"Good Morning Beautiful", he stated in a quiet morning voice. She smiled back. "Good Morning Daddy" she replied.

He kissed her head and watched as she yawned and stretched. Her green eyes were really brilliant this morning he thought. She may look like him, but she was her mother made over. As he rolled the opposite side of the bed he gently nudged his other nighttime visitor. Jai West showed no signs of awakening anytime soon. Wally carefully climbed over him and exited the bed. A few extra minutes sleep wouldn't hurt anyone.

Spring thunderstorms were common place in the Midwest, and unfortunately had a tendency to be quite destructive. Last night's storm brought lots of thunder and lightning, and two scared children from the bedroom they shared. Wally turned on some light music before he jumped into the shower to begin the morning ritual. He knew by the time he got out Jai and Iris would have already gotten out of bed, pulled school uniforms from the dryer, and headed towards their bathroom for teeth and hair brushing. Wally would always meet Iris in time to help his daughter with the long auburn mane that was always in knots.

He was always thankful for what a well oiled machine they were in the morning. From what the parents of their classmates would tell him, that was pretty rare. Wally made breakfast, Iris made lunches, and Jay packed up school bags, backpacks, and gets everyone their meds before they left.

They all counted to three and swallowed the disgusting pills. Iris just recently got the swallowing trick down pat. Chewing those pills had been a nightmare. Moments like this reminded him how lucky he was. Both Iris and Jai were great students, good athletes, and just kind people. They genuinely loved each other and rarely fought. Even when they did it was short and brief and within hours all was back to normal.

They began their trek out the door to wait for the school bus. Iris held her father's hand and looked up at him as they walked down the stairs.

"Daddy, are you going to see mommy today?"

He smiled. "Yes mam" he replies. "I am even going to bring her flowers."

Both kids smiled back and Jai looks up at his dad and said, "She will like that a lot".

Wally agreed and messed up the finally combed dark hair of his son that Jai worked so hard on as the two playfully wrestled out the building door. The kids boarded the bus and quickly found their seats. As is their custom, Wally yells "Love you guys, have great days".

They acknowledged him by placing their palms on the bus windows in response. Their silent way of replying so they don't get embarrassed in front of their friends. The bus pulled away and Wally quickly headed down the block to an open flower store to fulfill his promise.

Having a condo in The Midtown area of Keystone was incredibly convenient. As much as he would have loved for them to have a yard to play in out in the suburbs, their whole lives revolved around a 5 to 10 mile radius. Midtown was populated with young single professionals, couples with kids, or those trying for them. It was a very family friendly urban environment. A rarity among cities these days. It was zoned for a great public school, had beautiful parks, and neighborhood grocery stores and restaurants.

Flowers were quickly purchased. Wally's lunch and backpack were deposited in the back seat of his old Jeep Wrangler and he was on his way.

His destination took him slightly off the beaten path, but he had plenty of time. Even if he was a little late to work, his bosses understood what the second of the month meant to him.

As he pulled in to the perfectly landscaped park, he was all by himself. No one is around at this time in the morning. He pulled the jeep over to the side of the road, grabbed the flowers, and made his way across the manicured grass.

He knew the way without looking. As he sat down, he was directly across from her gravestone. He brushed off the withered flowers he placed on her grave the month prior and put the fresh ones in their place. He sat in silence for a few moments, deep in thought looking directly ahead.

Linda Park West, loving mother, wife, and daughter it read. He just stared at her name before finally beginning the updates.

"Well Iris and Jai both got A's on their biology projects we had been working on for weeks. I though Iris would have the most problem dissecting the frog, but Jai was the one that got squeamish. Soccer finally ended thankfully. Same record as last year I'm afraid. We only won 2 games, but both the kids scored in the final one, so that put some smiles on their faces for the trip home. The Disney Cruise with your family is coming up and the kids are so excited. Ten days on a cruise with their cousins is all they talk about."

A small tear begins to form in Wally's eye.

"Linda. I can't put into words what a blessing it is that you have such a large family that they can be a part off. They love their grandparents and you know how much I do. They have stepped up so much with the kids, and I honestly don't know what I would do without them and you brother and sister".

He gets up, closes his eyes, and puts his hand on her tombstone.

"I love and miss you Linda. A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you. The kids pray about you every night. Please continue to watch over us. You are in my heart always. See ya soon."

He wiped the moistness from his eyes and began to walk away. He is reminded of something and turns one more time and smiled at the marker.

"Remember to keep an eye out for that crazy blond archer. You'll like her."

He smiles and walks away. A few rows over he noticed the two groundskeepers removing a replacing flowers off other graves. He silently thanked them and continued a few rows over until he reached his parents.

He placed the remaining flowers on their markers and began the updates again. Sometimes he can't believe that his parents are no longer in his children's' lives. His folks were such good grandparents. His kids just filled them with such joy. All they talked about was all the things they were going to do with Wally and Linda's and the twins. They never go the chance.

After a short prayer he got up and headed back to his jeep and began the journey to work. He wiped the tears of his face and gave one more glance back. It was important to him to makes these trips, but they always took their toll on him.

"I love you mom and dad".

"This is really a beautiful cemetery", he tells himself, and moments it is a mile behind him.

The two groundskeepers continue to replace flowers as they watch the jeep drive off in the distance. One of them quickly takes off the long sunhat covering her head and let her long blonde hair fall out. She removes the large sunglasses and quickly sits down with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She can't breathe. Emotions roll over so fast she can't keep up. She fights to suppress the ache in her heart, and she angrily holds back tears and just locks her body as tight as she can sitting on the ground with her knees pulled close to her chest. Jade stood in silence, carefully checking their surroundings, and finally sat down next to her sister. She attempts to comfort her. She reached her arm over his Artemis's shoulder, when Artemis suddenly throws it off and jumps to her feet.

She begins to place wildly. Jade and Artemis had both experienced many indescribably horrible things in the last few years, but she had never reacted as wildly as she did now.

The words that escape her mouth surprised Jade.

"That is so pathetic! "she stated angrily. He is so pathetic! Weak. What in the hell is wrong with him. What a f-ing iddiot . Her memories flood back to the cocky arrogant teenager she remembered. The smart ass always riding her, ready for a fight. The guy who wouldn't give her an ounce of slack

Her memories run deeper as she thinks of the guy she could always count on to have her back. The person who looked past her faults and believed in her. The boy with kindest and most generous heart she had ever known. The heart she had broken.

She babbles incoherently, still pacing around Jade. This continued for a while until Jade finally decided to take control. She grabbed Artemis and pulled her close. Artemis struggled and then finally relented and fells into her sister arms.

For the first time since she had returned, she finally broke down and just sobs into her sister's neck where head is locked. Anger is all that that Artemis has known for so long. Sometimes she can't turn it off. She can't control the emotions that have exploded inside her. She doesn't even try.

Artemis is just not prepared for the grief that impacted her. Jade gently stroked her long blonde hair. She does not want to rush this. This has been building in Artemis for years. She was worried her sister would never let it escape. Death was nothing new to Artemis. She had been around it her whole life, but seeing the sadness it brought a person she cared so deeply for was overwhelming.

Artemis showed no signs of stopping. This wasn't just about Wally West, this was a build up of 10 years of absolute hell. Being someone's puppet. Being a harbinger of death. Being like her father. Wally was just the tipping point.

"My God Wally!, she screamed. "I'm so sorry, so f-ing sorry. My God Jade, I started this"

She begins to hyperventilate as Jade continues to hold her. The sobbing shows no sign of receding. She screamed into her sister

" Wally I am so f-ing sorry. Wally!. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you. You don't deserve this. This is why I left, so something like this would never happen to you."

She finally begins to settle. She tries to compose herself outwardly, while inside her heart hurts so much that she can't think straight. After a few moments she is calm.

"I'm sorry Jade", she says. "I don't know what just happened."

"You needed this, Jade replied. "I already had my breakdown when I was alone. You just can't hold the things inside that we went through without finally erupting. No one can. It makes you dead inside. I am relived it happened and I am glad I was here."

Jade held Artemis's face. "Look at me" she pleads. "You saved me. You saved me after I walked out on you. Walked out on mom. I didn't deserve your kindness. I spent years battling and belittling you for dad's approval. I will never be able to repay you for what you have done, but I will never abandon you again."

The two sisters embraced. This was what coming back to the states was supposed to feel like. This was the freedom and hopefulness Artemis had dreamed about.

Leave it to Wally to bring some closure to the pain she had been carrying for so long. She would never be free from it, but for the first time she felt like she had her life back.

Jade said, "Come with me."

They began to make their way towards Mary and Rudolph West's tombstone. Artemis stood reverently over them. They were great people and great parents. They accepted and loved her. She was their son's first love, and they did everything they could to make Artemis always feel welcome. She loved them.

Artemis wiped a tear from of her face as she nodded silently at them. Jade held her hand and led her to the next marker. . . It read Linda Park West. The name leaves her with a feeling she can't describe.

She wondered what she was like. What she looked like and sounded like. Did she treat him well? Were they happy? Did she know what a special man ? Artemis kneelt in front Linda's grave for a few minutes silently.

"We need to go Artemis."

Artemis nodded in agreement as they make their way out of the cemetery for the silent ride home


	6. Flashback

Flashback

Artemis was not expecting any of the story Roy was sharing. She had asked for everything and got more than she bargained for. Nightwing had warned her things were not good, but she had not considered this.

It was unspoken that Artemis alleged death had crushed him. She was his first true love. When Superboy pulled him out of the rubble Wally remained speechless for hours.

Roy had performed first aid. The knife wound had been deep and painful. By hitting the bone, her attack successfully prevented Wally from attempting to follow. He was still so in shock that he didn't even make a sound as Roy pulled out the blade.

The next months consisted of rehab and mandatory counseling. The league demanded it. The entire team was fractured. Unlike the training exercise where deaths had been illusions inadvertently created by Megan, this event had a painful finality.

For the most part the counseling had been a positive experience, even for Wally. It was several weeks before any missions where given. Before the first assignment was handed out, Wally had made his decision.

He was the first to leave. He loved being part of the team. He loved being a hero. Wally had worked so hard to recreate the experiment that gave Barry his speed. After several failed attempts and a lot of scorched hair and burned skin, he was beyond ecstatic at his success. So to see him walk away was incredibly sad but understandable. Especially for Robin.

Dick was no stranger to loss. He was more stunned at Artemis's actions than Wally was. He was the detective. He was supposed to understand and recognize the signs. He could not fathom why Artemis did what she did. Was she concerned the explosives where not going to go off wirelessly? Did she see something that changed her tactics? None of this made any sense. Watching his best friend dealing with his loss while still trying to lead the team was almost more than he could carry.

He knew better than to try to talk Wally out of it. He had even briefly considered joining him. After spending days alone with Wally he knew his best friend was ready. They promised to stay in touch. Wally could not say goodbye to his friends. He left everyone very open and honest letters. Typically full of Wally's heart and goofiness.

Back in Central City, Wally threw himself head first into school. As the team's resident clown and wannabe gigolo, it was lost on most of them how smart Wally was. Having a hyper accelerated brain didn't hurt either. Math and Sciences came so quickly to him. That evolved into Physics, Chemistry, Calculus and Numbers Theory. He was always helping the team with their homework, Teen superheroes always had enough on their plate, but when all of them, with the exception of Kal, had to balance school and missions, Wally was who they went to when they were lost. He easily dumbed down their problems into explanations they could understand. That was also a defense mechanism so they wouldn't look at him differently due to his IQ.

By the time Wally graduated he was already involved in a full load of summer college classes summer when most kids where enjoying their vacation. Add to that the advanced placement and honor classes he had taken in high school, and he was almost halfway through college by the end of his third semester.

He was not trying to leave college early, he just loved learning and it came quickly to him. Before long Wally was beginning his Master's Program in Physics. During that year he met Linda. She was Asian American student with exotic features and a smoldering beauty. Unlike his previous relationship, they hit it off immediately. She was a medical student working towards her doctorate and Wally was infatuated with her. Quickly he discovered the feeling was mutual.

They were always together, both excellent students. Being around Linda had filled a hole in Wally he hadn't known existed. He wasn't sure what it felt like to have a soul mate, but he was pretty sure Linda was his. Towards the end of Wally's Master's program with graduation on the horizon, he decided to take one of the biggest risks of his life.

On a long walk one night off campus he told Linda about his alter ego. He had done little hero work during college and the world gradually forgot about Kid Flash. Barry was the only full time Flash and Jay still worked with him from time to time. Wally joined them occasionally when they needed him, but otherwise he had given up the hero scene.

Linda assumed it was a joke until Wally picked her up and exploded off towards the horizon. When they arrived shortly on the beaches of San Diego, Linda was sold. They walked the shoreline for hours as Wally explained the experiment and his adventures with The Flash and his team of sidekicks. She was more in love with him than she thought possible. That was the moment he took the next risk. He proposed. He was scared, but never should have been. Without hesitation she said yes,

The next year consisted of finishing school and making plans for the future, Linda still faced the last part of medical school and internships, but Wally was ready to stretch his legs in outside world.

He had many directions he could take with his degree, but as always he followed his mentor. With a recommendation from one of the state's most highly respected Police Scientists, Wally found employment with the Keystone City Police Department in their forensics labs. Barry stayed in constant contact and guided his nephew whenever he could. Barry Allen was one of the best at what he did, and Wally was a quick study. Even though they both worked in different cities, that was never a problem for a Flash.

It was all incredibly interesting and Wally loved the job, but he missed time with his fiancé and missed the college atmosphere. He quickly settled in and became one of the young stars of the department. He was still low man on the totem pole, but he was very intelligent and extremely thorough.

During that fall something else happened, a surprise that no one expected or thought possible. Linda was pregnant with twins. It had long been assumed that speedsters could not father children. Just one of the few curses to a person with a metabolism that drove them beyond the speed of sound.

Linda was aware of this and figured one day, when the time was right, she and Wally would adopt. The both prepared themselves for the harsh reactions their families where bound to give. It never came. Even though they were young, both were incredible mature and driven. Their future was wide open and everyone who knew whatever paths they chose, they would be wildly successful.

A small private ceremony was quickly planned. Wally asked Dick to be his best man and Linda her sister. Wally asked respectfully not to tell the rest of their friends until after the fact. It was going to be very small gathering and trying to pick and choose was going to be too difficult. After the fact, the team found out and threw them a baby shower that neither of them would ever forget.

After the sadness they all experienced over Artemis's death, it filled their hearts to see Wally so happy. He was taking a step that they all hoped they might follow someday. Wally the class clown had become their role model

Five months later Iris and Jai West were born. They joy in the West house was indescribable. Wally always assumed fatherhood would be the next step in the progression of life, but he never expected how one day two new lives could enter his world and he immediately loved them as if they had been with him forever. Life couldn't get any more perfect.

From time to time as he would be sitting in his kid's room watching them sleep as Linda studied, his mind would drift back to his teammates. His friends. Her. He would only talk to Dick and Roy about her. Never Linda. Looking at his children, sometimes he wondered what would have happened if things had worked out differently. If Artemis had never sacrificed herself. He always fought pangs of guilt and sadness when he thought of her.

Intense feelings for first loves never truly go away. When you add death in the mixture it would always remain an open wound. These thoughts made him feel incredibly guilty and disrespectful to Linda. He had learned in counseling to open up when needed. Roy and Dick where the obvious choices. Dick and Wally had a very intimate relationship. Neither was afraid to share private fears, thoughts, and hopes. The night Wally found out about Linda pregnancy, he called Dick before he told his parents. They had been lifelong best friends and nothing was going to change that.

His relationship with Roy was much different. Roy was the older brother Wally never had, and Wally was the younger brother constantly trying to compete with Roy for his respect and acceptance. They bickered and argued, but there was genuine caring and respect between them. All of them had a frame of reference no one would ever understand or comprehend unless they had experienced it firsthand. They had grown up together. Trained, bled, fought, celebrated, and mourned together. Brothers would never be a strong enough word.

They both assured Wally he was fine and that curiousness was natural. Rob as usual was the one with the nurturing words, Roy told him to get his head out of his ass and move on. They both meant the same thing and Wally understood and appreciated it.

The next years were a blur of raising children, school, jobs, and spending time with family. Linda was interning at Keystone Medical and Wally had decided to go back to school to get his Doctorate in Chemical Engineering. He never got over the fulfillment of school and still had a strong desire to learn. Balancing school, family, and a fulltime job was going to be hard, but Linda never doubted he could do it.

Wally and Linda's parents were a constant staple in their lives. Linda's folks were already experienced grandparents, but this was the West's first time, and they loved every day of it.

Roy felt like he had been rambling for hours. Jade had long since gone inside and gone to sleep. They were on their third bottle of wine when Roy stopped.

"Artemis" he spoke silently. "No one likes to talk about the next part. I know I sure as hell don't, but I know you need to know, but I kind of need to power through this ok"?

Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Wally's dad was always Mr. Fix it you know. That's what happens when two teachers marry. What he didn't know, he picked up fairly quickly. I'm sure that is Wally learned it from."

Roy sighed and continued.

"The long and short of it was his dad installed a ventless fireplace in their rec room. As far as anyone could tell he did everything right, but the feeder valve was defective. Rudy had every intention of getting co2 sensors the next day, but that night he turned the fireplace on and never woke up.

Roy cleared his voice. "Complete accident. Mr. West made no mistakes, but shit like this just sometimes happens.. It was just an accident. It wouldn't have been different from any other death that happened like this, but this was a superhero's parents".

"The league looked into it worried they might be something else behind it. There just wasn't

Artemis closed her eyes as they began to water. "and his wife?" she asked.

That one was a little tough for Roy to start. He loved Linda. Everyone did. They were the first one of their friends to settle down and have a life outside of the cape and cowl scene. They really were role models. He looked away from Artemis and started at the sky.

"Car accident. She was bringing dinner home from a long day at the hospital, and had a flat. Got out of the car to look at the tire and was clipped by some teenage girl texting"

Roy was as tough as they came. He had a very hard shell and he could attack someone verbally in a matter of seconds, but the man that spoke in front of her had a pain in his voice she had never heard from him before.

"The impact killed Linda instantly and the driver swerved off the road and hit a retaining wall. She died a few days later"

"I am sure you understand why we don't talk about it. Wally has suffered more loss in the last few years than most people do in a lifetime. He parents and wife both died on the 2nd of December and May respectfully. Dick told me he goes to visit their graves on the second of each month

"Wally is an excellent father and his kids are amazing, but they suffer as much as he does inside. We text and email every couple of months or so. Less lately. Same with Dick as far as I know, but he assures me that Wally is managing. He is out of the hero game for good. He has too much responsibility on him now than trying to fix the world. He has done his part."

Artemis quietly realized Roy had been using Nightwing's real name. She never had known it. Either Roy hadn't realized what he was stating as he waded through Wally's tragedies, or he was quietly showing her he trusted her. Either way she would never mention it to anyone ever.

Roy stretched and got up. He was going inside to say goodnight to Jade and be in his way.

"Artemis, no one can stop you from seeing him, but try to think what it would accomplish. You have a new chance at life, a family that was shattered for years that has finally mended, and a screwed up relationship with some assassin you lived with overseas, but evidently someone you care about and he cares for you."

"Wally is alone with two kids he is trying his best to raise the way he and Linda intended. There is nothing easy about his life. All you would do is complicate and hurt him. You are both two different people now. You are not the two horny teenagers that spent as much time fighting as you did fooling around. If you still love him, let him go."

The archer walked away and Artemis spent the next hours processing everything she.

Flash Forward Again

As Jade and Artemis left the cemetery, she spent the next few hours of the car ride out of Keystone mediating. She was embarrassed she had lost her composure with Jade. Her sister may have been happy she finally broke down, but Artemis wasn't sure se was.

She never felt sorry for herself. She was a fighter, a survivor. One of the only things she appreciated that her father had ingrained in her. She had been to hell and back for most of the last decade. It never occurred to her that her friends could have suffered as much as well. Her leaving was supposed to prevent all that.

They had several hours of driving ahead of them. Zane was waiting for them 200 miles or so outside of Central City for the long haul back towards Gotham. Several private firms that wanted to find clients and individuals that had been less than reputable with their money had secured by Zane through some connections of his associates. It made have been a bit shady, but it was honest work. Work they would be very good at. The bottom line was unless something seriously unforeseen would happen, there would be no killing.

As they pulled into the private airstrip, Zane had already unloaded the gear and materials they would need for any upcoming operations. All that was left to do was reach the designated cities and call the firms to receive the list of clients they would search for. There was no real timetable which made the job appealing to all of them

Zane was punctual as usual. He was looking forward to getting back into earning some real money, but spending time with Artemis was going to be a nice bonus. He loaded the equipment in van and stepped his enormous frame into the backseat When he kissed her she usually responded with the same hunger he had, but not this time. She felt empty. Cold.

He looked to Jade for some non-verbal clues, but received none.

This was not the welcome he had expected. He thought he would get a little more appreciation from the ladies for the employment he had secured. He even thought he might get lucky with either one or both of them. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities, but it didn't appear that was going to happen.

"This is going to be a long trip" he thought and stretched out in the back seat for some shut eye. Without knowing what exactly might have transpired back in the city, he almost felt sorry for whoever the poor bastard was that must have wronged her in Keystone. Within the hour both Zane and Jade were asleep as Artemis took the first shift behind the wheel.

Around hour two of the trek, the van drifted onto the upcoming off ramp and made its way across the bridge and back on the interstate the way they had came. Jade always the light sleeper gently touched Artemis's arm and whispered,

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Artemis just focused on the road and replied,

"No, but I am doing it anyway."


	7. Observe and Protect

_Author Note._

_In regards to current Young Justice season, I am incredibly disappointed. I wish they would have done one more season of the original team, and then in season 3 introduce all the new members. Gradually let them take over the spotlight. I hate how depowered and second fiddle they have made Wally. I am trying to have faith in the writers that later on the original team and Spitfire will stand out. Keep your fingers crossed. Please keep the reviews coming. It really motivates me to write when I know folks are reading and hopefully enjoying. On to our story..._

Observe and Protect

Artemis was angry at herself. What in the world was she getting herself, along with Jade and Zane, into for such a fruitless exercise. Regardless of her growing disillusionment for Zane, he had secured good paying work. He would be pissed to know that she was putting all of their plans on hold for what exactly. Even Artemis wasn't sure.

Wally had been her first love. Perhaps truly her only one. Their time together was perhaps the most cherished memory she kept inside her. During the terrifying and gruesome things she had experienced oversees, the memory of Wally always gave her comfort. What exactly did she think she could do for him at this point? He had clearly moved on. Why the hell wasn't she?

Jade was a puzzle to her as well. She could not read her well in regards to Wally. Needless to say the two had never been close. During the years that Artemis was on the team, Jade had been in constant battle with Kid Flash, and had almost killed him on at least two occasions. It had not been personal; it was just the task her father had assigned her in attempting to bring Artemis back in the fold. The blonde archer was not sure if Jade was accompanying her to be the supportive sister, or if she felt the need to make amends to Wally for everything she had put him through over the years. The only thing Artemis could tell herself was she was she was there to try to help a friend. That had enough bits of truth to it to make her almost believe it. Roy had dotted the map by telling her that Wally worked as a police scientist for the KPD Crime Scene Investigations Unit. That's where they would start.

Jade secured two room in town, while Artemis and Zane made their way to the Keystone Government and Judicial Complex just north of town. The complex consisted of the Keystone Court House, Police and Fire Department headquarters, as well as the Mayor's Office, Visitor's Center, and other higher branches of local government. It was beautifully area laid out area with stunning modern architecture, creatively manicured parks areas and fountains as well as lots of outdoor seating and tables not only for employees of these various agencies, but for visitors new to Keystone trying to learn the lay of the land and the attractions the city provided.

It did not take long to find Wally, sitting at a secluded table under a tree, In the past anytime they were not in Mt. Justice, you could always find Wally spread out under a tree doing homework or tinkering with something. She was usually with him. Artemis smiled inside watching the person she used to know still doing his teenage routines. Wally ate his lunch while typing away on what appeared to be an iPad.

With not much of a plan at place at the stage, the first task was to find out more about this man she had not seen in so many years. She decided the best way was to hack his phone.

With some of the equipment that Zane had gathered, she found the device she was looking for and sent Zane on his way over to get started. Wally was sitting quietly when he noticed a dark shadow that completed blocked out the sun standing over him.

"Can I help you ?" Wally cheerfully asked while concerned this might be someone related to a case he could be working on.

"Yeah, look I am sorry to bother you, but I noticed you have an iPhone and I just got one myself and I am having some trouble trying to make a call. Do you have any idea how this thing works, I am having no luck with it"

Wally asked the large man if he could see his phone. Zane handed it to him and Wally quickly opened the settings tab. A few setting changes and updates and within moments the phone was working perfectly and Wally handed it back to the man.

"Here you go. I am surprised they let you out of the store with some of the settings they hadn't turned on for you" Wally added.

Zane thanked him and walked away. Wally was glad to have helped and immediately dove head first back into his work. A small part of him thought it was strange that this man would seek him out when he been in such an isolated part of the judicial park, but quickly dismissed it.

As Zane walked away he looked at his fake iPhone screen and the words" Cloning Successful" read across it. He walked a good distance off and handed Artemis the phone. She nodded silently and began accessing all of Wally's personal information. She felt guilty about it, but was also extremely curios to find out about her old flame and what his life was like.

She left Zane to go back into the hotel while she walked around for the next few hours researching Wally's life. It was amazing how much information you could find out about a person electronically. While working for the Shadows, a phone was only used once and then was destroyed. Those conversations were always heavily coded and usually untraceable, but they left nothing to chance.

She began flipping through the pages of Wally's life. Before she even looked through his emails, she went straight for the photo library. There were several pictures of groups of children and adults she assumed were friends or family, and few of Wally's coworkers in some kind of lab. Artemis's throat tightened as she finally saw her. Saw all of them. Linda was beautiful. Stunning she thought. There were several pictures of just the two of them and they looked happy. Everyone always looks happy in pictures she thought, but there was something different about these. They felt honest. Pure.

She came across the pictures of her kids. She laughed out loud in spite of herself. They were perfect. The girl was the spitting image of Wally. No freckles, but long auburn hair and Wally's piercing green eyes. The boy was a nice combination of them both, but she could see Wally in him as well. They were beautiful children.

Artemis had hardly considered the thought of having kids of her own one day, but seeing his lit a small spark inside her that maybe one day she might consider it. She glanced through some more and found a picture of Dick and Wally together. That made her smile. It looked fairly recent and both men had their arms around each other grinning like idiots. The next picture shocked her. It was an old team picture that Wally had obviously scanned. She gazed in it for a while, examining all the detail she could make out. God they were so young. Despite all they had been through together at that time, they were still so innocent. She zoomed into Wally and he was standing right next to her, holding her hand. In the picture Artemis was smiling and looking up at him. Happy.

That picture made her heart hurt slightly, and she decided that was all she would look at for now and closed the folder.

She made her way through emails and texts, several to who she assumed were Linda's family. Most were people she had no idea about. Then a few texts caught her eye. The ones mark D. Grayson. She opened it and read a few that evidently Wally had not returned yet,

"Coming to Keystone in a few weeks, let's do dinner"

"I need you to buzz me when you can, need your opinion about something I 'm working on"

The last one caught her eye.

"I need you to call me when you get the chance. Kind of important."

This was sent about 2 weeks ago and as far as he could tell, he had not replied to it. She was sure it was about her. She thought for a moment and decided she would delete it. There. She had done it. It had finally started. She was interfering in his life.

"God what was she doing?" she thought. "Please don't let me f*** this all up," she pleaded to herself.

For the next few days Wally continued working and parenting completely oblivious to the observation that was going on around him. Preparing meals, doing homework, playing with kids. Pretty boring stuff she thought. By using the built GPS she had discovered where his condo was and basically everywhere he had been. Nothing she came across remotely hinted at him doing even the slightest bit of hero work. Curious she thought. How do cut that out cold turkey? Wally loved the hero job, loved his speed. How do you just walk away form that?

He did not make a lot of calls, but a few peaked her interest. His kids were going to be spending the weekend with his in-laws for what they called Camp Grandma, and evidently Wally was going out with some friends Friday night for some kind of work get together. This seemed rare. His calendar was booked with commitments with his kids, sports, and school and it did not seem he socialized often.

Friday finally arrived. After a nice meal with the in laws, Wally hugged and kissed his kids, handed out meds, and headed back towards the city. Wally West did not go out much. With two young children and his doctoral studies, as well as their schoolwork and his job, there just weren't enough hours in the day.

It was a running joke around the lab to ask Wally out for their gang's bi-monthly get together. Wally would always have some excuse why he couldn't go. After Wally realized that he was the source of their amusement, he would add lavish and outlandish lies to the fray. Travel plans to Europe, mountain climbing, dates with supermodels, and last but not least, moonlighting as a superhero were the best ones in his repertoire. Anything for a laugh, even if it was at his expense. The truth of the matter was they all really liked and cared for Wally. They understood all he had been through, but they were his friends, and they just wanted him to always feel welcome, and hoped one day he would be in a position to join them. No one was a surprised as his lab partner Matt Jensen when he told him he was in.

There was usually a group of 7 of them who hung out on a regular basis. Mostly lab jockeys and some court personnel. When you do CSI, one of the many things you are called upon to do is testify in court on your discoveries. Wally was really good at this. He was always calm, collected , and thorough. He bled charisma on the stand. He was a defense attorney's nightmare. The guy always had everything covered. When cases were docketed, if they say W. West on the witness list, they would realize their clients were probably facing an uphill battle.

Working that closely with the District Attorney Office was bound to form a camaraderie among the two organizations. So when Matt informed everyone Wally was coming, the group swelled to almost 25.

A sports bar in the Oak Hill part of uptown Keystone was selected. Wally was grateful because he could walk there in about 20 minutes from his condo and not have to fool with parking. After a few minutes' walk, Wally entered the pub and was greeted with lots of smiling faces and hugs. At that moment he was extremely glad he had gone out. The kids were thoroughly enjoying grandparents' weekend with all of their cousins, and Wally finally felt relaxed enough to let his hair down for some fun with good friends. It had been too long.

Beers flowed, stories told, and jokes and good natured digs went on throughout the night. Matt and James sat next to Wally laughing and poking fun at their co-worker. They were good friends and Wally was extremely glad he had the chance to work with these two. They were meticulous and passionate investigators. Along with Barry, these guys had taught Wally so much about what it meant to be a professional. It's important to have a good working relationship with someone you have to work so closely with, and Wally was grateful he had these two. That didn't mean they didn't give each other shit whenever possible for laughs, but Wally gave as good as he got.

James elbowed Wally in the chest.

"So are you ever going to ask her out?"

She was Assistant DA Rachel Turner. A beautiful blonde who definitely had a thing for Wally. The feeling was mutual. Rachel usually kept her hair in a tight bun with her stylish glasses framing her face. Shee reminded Wally of a librarian. A really hot one. Tonight her hair was down and the glasses gone. She had spent a portion of the night sending shy flirtive glances Wally's way form the other end of the table. They were good friends. Wally just didn't know what else.

"James my friend. Why don't you ask her out?" Wally fired back.

"Well if I did that would be the last chance any of you would ever get. She would fall instantly in love with me like they all do. I have been asked by the men of the greater Keystone area to please tone it down some so everyone can have a chance."

Wally rolled his eyes ignoring his friend's fake ego trip..

"Seriously you know she digs you. You have take a chance. I know how long it's been, but Linda would never want you spend life alone."

"I'm not alone. I have my kids and you guys. What more does a man need?"

"Her" is all James answered.

Sadly Wally knew James was right. He was lonely. He would never trade his kids for anything. All the pain he had suffered was worth every second for the chance to be a father to such great kids. He had always been concerned about what their reaction might be if he ever talked to them about his dating someone. He had decided against it. Nothing was more important than them. Being widowed was just who he was, and until his kids got older, he just couldn't think about it.

The only problem was Rachel was different. She had been to his house for dinner with his kids to discuss an upcoming case. She was not freaked out by the single father thing. They were good friends, and Wally didn't know if adding a romantic twist to it would damage that. He had had all the heartbreak he could handle and ruining a friendship was not something he was interested in.

It was his turn to buy a round when he approached the bar for a few pitchers. The pub was loud, but he could still catch pieces of conversations. One in particular caught his attention. In an isolated nook some drunk had a young girl pinned in the corner. She was clearly annoyed and trying to maneuver herself away from this jerk to join her friends. The guy was just not taking the hint and no intention of taking no for answer. That was about to change.

Wally came up and feigned prior knowledge of this girl.

"Jenny come back to the table. They are telling embarassing stories about you, you need to go and defend yourself."

Wally had no idea who this woman was or her name, but she recognized and appreciated the out he was attempting to provide. She continued to move away until an accidental shoulder set a pick on the guy and gave her the opening she was looking for. She quickly went back to her friends.

The drunk wheeled around and got inches from Wally's face.

"What the hell is your problem you scrawny little f***? "

In reality Wally was clearly the same size and quite a bit more muscular then this guy, but years of training had told him that this was a guy who could handle himself. Maybe ex-military. Some grunt who served his four years and came home thinking he was Rambo. It didn't matter.

Their interaction did not go unnoticed, as three figures in a back table watched intensely. One particular blonde anxiously gripped the table ready to assist until a calming hand form a brunette kept her in her seat.

Wally just didn't feel like backing down. Usually his fun demeanor would talk someone down, but this time her had a few beers in him and didn't feel like pampering this guy. The guy was a bully and he despised bullies.

"Listen whatever the hell you name is….." Wally began but was quickly interrupted.

"Derek asshole"

"Ok. Listen Derek Asshole," Wally smirked. "I am having a really great night. First time in a long time. You and your idiot friend behind me at the table on the right are not going to ruin it."

Derek was surprised the man before him had made the connection as his friend began maneuvering closer.

"So you want to dance Red? Is that it?"

"No. I don't like dancing and I'm kinda interested at this girl at my table. So you are definitely not my type, but I'm sure there is some swell guy in hear we could find that you could slow dance with. But I need you to do me a favor first. If you really want to ramp this up a notch I need you to take the first swing. I kind of work at a job where they frown upon fighting, but self-defense is hunky dory."

By this time there were plenty of people gathered around as the owners looked for the bouncers to intervene. Derek swung wildly at Wally clipping him in the side of the head. Wally smiled and with a swift motion caught the next upcoming swing, slammed the guy's head down on the table near him, and leg swept him to the floor. Derek's head smacked hard on the cement floor. Just like that it was over. The whole altercation lasted less than 5 seconds.

As the bouncers approached, a table full of District Attorneys and police personnel quickly stated the facts and a groggy Derek and his friend were escorted out.

In the back of the pub Artemis was clearly impressed. Seems like he remembered most the moves she taught him. As she was lost in her thoughts, she noticed a blonde strand of hair had fallen out of her ball cap. She quickly replaced it to remain as incognito as possible.

Wally returned to his table and the night continued on for a short time. Finally everyone made their way towards the exits including the threesome from the back. They moved stealthy past Wally's group and out the door to the busy streets unnoticed.

"Wally that was really brave what you did back there" Rachel said clearly impressed. "Stupid but brave. Where did you learn that?"

"When I was in high school I trained with some people that were really good at that that sort of thing. I am surprised I remembered any of those moves to be honest. If you thought that was good, you would be blown away by my friends. They were the best I have ever seen.

"Well I am glad you did. That guy was a dick."

"He was a bully Rachel. He was someone who thought he could intimidate anyone and get what he wanted. He paused as if digging up an old memory." Wally continued. "I had a good friend whose father was a bully. An absolute abusive bastard . He hurt her badly and I promised myself I would never stand and watch that happen to anyone ever again.

"Is she ok, is she safe? Rachel asked

He said, " Yes. She is now". Wally hated how statement that made him feel, but didn't want to end the night on a depressing note.

"You still owe me dinner and a movie Mr. West. I am not letting you off the hook"

"As soon as I can get a find and opening your on Ms. Turner."

They hugged and Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Wally".

"Goodnight Rachel…and hey Rachel". He paused. "Thanks for not giving up on me. I really do want that date."

"Who said it was a date" she smiled. Wally smiled back clearly knowing that the last flirtive statement she gave him had been the best of the night.

Wally said his goodnights to the rest of his friend s and began the trek home. Midtown was well lit and he really enjoyed the sounds and sights of the city at night. He was in a really good mood and the night had been more fun than he could have imagined. He was about two blocks from the bar when he began to be followed.

The men Wally had set straight at the bar had evidently called some friends for a way home when they saw Wally heading up the street. The quickly got in the friend's car, and parked with the lights off as they watched Wally make it up the street. The area he was walking was still too well lit and they decided to slowly follow until they got a better chance.

"That guy is going to wish he had never met me when this night is over," Derek said to no one in particular.

As Wally approached his home, he took a detour into Lookout Park near his condo. It was one of his favorite places. He and Linda had spent so much time there. Lots of benches and play equipment for kids. At night it had the perfect view of the glowing light and cityscape of Central City that shone across Missouri River. Keystone would never be that big, but that suited Wally fine.

He sat down and took in the sites for a few minutes. There was another couple a few hundred yards over similarly enjoying the view. A pang of sadness ran through Wally as he thought of how many times he had enjoyed his moments with his family here. He wished he hadn't taken them so for granted. He assumed there would be many more.

His mind wandered as he heard the car doors slam shut behind him and the six extremely drunk, extremely loud men headed his way. It didn't take long for Wally long to realize who they were and what they had come for.

Across the street on top of a two story building Artemis watched the oncoming crowd. She smiled. She had not seen Wally in action in many years, and these guys really had it coming. They had no idea who they were about to mess with. Artemis radioed Jade who was sitting at the bench with Zane.

"Just stand by. Let him get the hero thing done before we approach him. Be friendly."

Jade smiled. "Don't worry sis."

As Derek and his friends approached, Wally quickly got up and glanced at his surroundings. Not much room to run he thought. He did not like his odds, and was shocked to discover he was scared. He was clearly outnumbered and most of these guys were significantly bigger than him The only way he might have the advantage was to strike quick and then make his escape. He wasn't going to wait for the first punch this time.

Derek came within three feet of Wally cursing and threatening him when Wally sprung. He tried to take a shot right into the man's throat knowing that the right blow would stun the man and take him down so he could figure what to do with his friends. He never got the chance. A tire iron swung wildly and hit Wally in the shoulder. Pain seared threw him and the men jumped him. Wally threw punches wildly without much success until he was grabbed from behind and restrained. That's when Derek and his friends began to go to work on him

Across the street Artemis was worried.

'What the hell is he doing?" she thought out loud.

Within seconds she leapt into action. She radioed Jade and told her something was wrong.

He was getting the shit kicked out of him and it was time to join in.

Jade smiled as she and Zane ran to join the fray. For fun Jade placed the Cheshire mask on and ran towards the group. Artemis fired an arrow that landed a foot away from the beating, when the smoke screen deployed. The shock of the smoke distracted the men long enough for Wally to head-butt Derek and split the man's nose open. Confusion took over as the sounds of fighting continued all around Wally. He could not see, but the men were no longer attacking him. They were fighting someone else.

One of what he assumed were Derek's friends flew across the park hitting the ground hard. The man was bleeding profusely from his nose. They weren't fighting, they were getting their asses kicked. This continued on for a few seconds until a female voice called out

"Gun"

There was no fear in her voice. Just a calm announcement of the fact. Whoever called out may have not been nervous, but Wally was. Sensations and sounds were exploding all around him. He was having trouble breathing. It felt like he might have a broken rib. He was still seeing stars from the blows to the head he received.

The smoke was burning his eyes as it finally began to dissipate. All of Wally's would be attackers were down. Not just down, but bloody and unconscious. Wally was completely confused and disoriented as he finally made out the shape of a person standing about 10 feet away. His first thought was to thank him or her, and hope to god he wasn't next. Was this some kind of Good Samaritan, or someone who was going to take these guys wallets and his as well. Before he got a chance the figure whipped around. It was a woman. A woman in some kind of mask. It immediately hit him.

"Oh shit" is all that came out.

"Hello Flashboy, "Cheshire announced. "We need to talk"

Wally had been fearful when the men approached him, but he was scared now. Really scared. Why was she here? What did she want? Had she blamed him for Artemis death and was tracking him down to pay for it. His thoughts flashed to his kids and he quickly turned to run when he smacked squarely into something. Not something. Someone. Someone big.

Wally's momentum had slammed him directly into this man bounced him off and laid him on the ground. The giant in front of him calmly said "Calm down little man."

Cheshire slowly made her way towards him. He could see the sai tucked in her belt. The outfit was different but the voice, mask and weaponry were the same. Wally mind was scrabbling. What in the hell was he going to do. If she had found him in Keystone, what else did she know about him. Where his kids safe? He started to panic until he centered himself and came up with a plan. Just not a good one.

Still lying on the ground, he swiveled around facing the giant of a man, when he threw his foot up as hard as it would go, and connected squarely into the man's groin. He got him good, as the giant fell to his knees. Wally got up looking for a direction to run, when he spotted something shiny on the ground. One of Derek's thug friends must have been packing. That sent a chill up his spine thinking of what they might have done with it, but he had much bigger problems. In an act of desperation, he dove for it and in a perfect roll came up with the weapon brandished at Cheshire who was still a few feet away. She just stood there looking at him when a scream came from behind him.

"WALLY!

He reeled around and stood in shock. Wally inadvertently dropped the gun. The figure he looked at was decked in in an all black battle suit. He barely noticed the armament she carried. He was too busy looking at the long blond hair and the face of a ghost.

She slowly approached him with her hands hold around her chest in as much of a nonthreatening manor as she could muster. She looked at him calmly as the red head in front of her just stared at her with some combination of shock, disbelief and sadness.

Artemis slowly approached him.

"I need you to take a deep breath and calm…"

Before Artemis could finish, Wally desperately looked around for an escape route and swung and hit her as hard as he could in the mouth. Her training kicked in and she replied in kind hitting him squarely in the jaw. She was surprised at his response. The both stood there staring at each other trying to determine their next moves. Wally was first. He saw an opening and began to run.

"Wait" Artemis yelled before watching Wally's grab at the back of his neck and fall to the ground face first.

Jade walked by Artemis and reached own and pulled the dart of Wally's neck.

She took of her mask and gazed down at him confusingly before looking back up at her sister.

"Well this went well' she said sarcastically. Zane was walking gingerly toward Artemis.

"Why in the hell did we bring so much equipment for a freaking bar fight?" He angrily asked.

He was pissed. Zane was a skilled fighter, but he was told not to hurt the target.

"What the "hell were you expecting?"

Artemis didn't answer. She just wiped the blood of her face and examined her fallen friend. She was legitimately confused.

All she could say to him was, "I was expecting someone…., someone faster."


	8. Reconciliation

_Authors Note._

_Reviews. I need reviews. I have removed the anonymous setting, so anyone can put some comments in. I have several more chapters worked up. If you like it so far let me know._

Reconciliation

Artemis had jumped from concerned to extremely worried. Wally was still unconscious. The sedative should have burned through his system in two hours at the most. At nine hours she was worried, but now approaching hour 14 she was frightened that he may not wake up.

She looked at Jade and began to speak as Jade interrupted her.

"For the 10th time, I am positive how much was in the dart. The potency was just what was needed. It was exact."

Her mind was racing. This is not how any of this was supposed to go down. She had been warned by both of Wally's friends to leave him be, and as she looked down at him she was getting the full picture of how badly she had screwed up. This was nothing like her. Artemis was calculating. She always had a plan in place and all contingencies covered. If she didn't she would have died a long time ago. The Shadows does not tolerate sloppiness. Sloppiness did not begin to cover this. What was it about Wally that made her judgment fly out the window?

She was watching him, making sure he was breathing, when a crash came from the other room. She went into investigate when she saw Zane propped up on Wally's coach eating his food and watching his TV.

"Sorry babe. I knocked into the end table. Not made very well I guess."

She looked over and on the floor where framed pictures of Wally's kids and wife had fallen with the glass broken out of them. She didn't know if Zane had accidently done it or on purpose for either Wally kicking him in the balls or Artemis's interest in him

"Don't break else anything dumbass. This is not some safe house you can trash and leave for someone else to take care of"

Zane grumbled something and continued flipping channels while Artemis looked around Wally's kitchen for a broom

In his bedroom Wally finally began to stir. His heard hurt like the worst migraine he could imagine times 5. He tried to sit up in the bed when he realized how weak and dizzy he was. As he focused around his surrounding he finally saw Jade crouched on a chair that had been turned around. She looked ready to strike. To his credit Wally didn't overact, but tried his best to at least get into a sitting position. He was covered by a thin sheet and realized he had nothing on underneath it. He just sighed and looked up at her.

"I guess if you were going to kill me you would have already done it," he said closing his eyes and trying to calm the fierce pain that was raging in his head.

"Calm down Red, no one is here to hurt you. I told all we wanted to do was talk.

"We" he said calmly. "We". Saying those words out in disbelief.

"Why not just call or email me instead of assaulting me in the park"

"We saved you sweetheart," Jade said.

Wally was about to give her a macho retort, when he realized how right she was. They had saved him. The drunken thugs from the bar would have really screwed him up if Jade hadn't intervened.

"Your right," he said kindly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You could have taken off the mask though' Wally said through a pained smile

Jade gave a genuine smile back at him.

Artemis heard the soft exchange and decided it was time she came in. Artemis and Wally locked eyes as Jade stood up and stretched.

"I think you guys need to be alone." She said and silently walked out shutting the door behind her.

Both of them studied each other, not sure who should start. It was Artemis who broke the ice.

"You really had us worried. The sedative should not have lasted that long. Your metabolism should have burned through it within an hour or so.

Wally just winced as his headache continued to pound.

"I brought you some Tylenol and Sprite." You still like Sprite right?"

Wally took them appreciatively and got them down.

"I'm at a loss as to what to say Artemis. I guess I should start with I'm glad you're not dead?"

"Guess? "She smiled. Wally didn't not smile back.

"Should I ask the how's and why's? You're not a clone are you?"

"No I'm not, but before we go there I need to tell you something"

She went over and sat by bed sat on the edge. She took his hands into hers.

"I know this might not mean anything to you, but I am so...so sorry. I am sorry for everything you have been through. Starting with me."

He quickly pulled his hands away and tried to get out of bed. Artemis realized what was happening and helped him up.

Wally quickly moved to the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet. Artemis knew this was a side effect of the tranquilizer and went and got the bed sheet of his bed to cover him while Wally continued heaving. She dampened a towel and placed it on his forehead.

"Wally I can't say sorry enough. Sooner or later I know the word is just going to piss you off. I know me coming here was a bad idea, but I just had to see you and try to explain."

Wally was angry, but honestly didn't have the strength to fight back. He just laid on the seat with his head resting on his folded arms.

"Just tell me why," he asked.

"That's not an easy one."

"I don't care how f***ing easy it is!" he snapped.

She began the story of her early communication with Jade during that period before she disappeared. Their father had punished Jade severely for her betrayal at Santa Prisca. She had saved Artemis's life and Sportsmaster was furious. It's not that he wanted Artemis dead; he just wanted to be the one to do the hurting or the killing.

Jade secretly met with Artemis unbeknownst to everyone and came up with a plan for their father. She was envious of the ties Artemis had made with her new friends and also grew tired of their bitter relationship. They put aside their pain and focused together on a new task. They were going to kill their father.

"There was no way I was going to tell you. You would have tried to stop me, or join me. I couldn't have you doing either one. He would never stop chasing me. He would never stop hunting you all. If he had found out about us, he would have tried to kill you too."

"The only way to stop him was if he was dead. Jade and I have been physically and mentally abused by the asshole our entire loves. I have never known anything else, until I got placed on the team. When I met you. Arrow and Batman may have gotten me out, but you saved me. I could not bear anything happening to you all because of me."

Wally just rested his pounding head on the toilet seat, unable to get up and unsure what to say.

"Not to sound cold, but he has survived before. How do you know he is dead?"

"Because I cut his goddamn head off. That's how I know," she replied angrily. Not at Wally but at his memory.

"Well that will do it, "he said. He attempted to speak when Artemis interrupted.

"Before you ask your next question let me answer it. Because he had active contracts with the Shadows, they were not too happy about what Jade and I did. We didn't run. You don't run from them. We contacted them and told them what we did and why. They gave us a choice. Either settle his debts and work for them or they would kill us on the spot and go after my mom. She is not innocent in any all of this Wally, but she has tried hard to turn her life around. That's why she called Arrow and Batman. To get me out of the life my dad had planned for me. So that's where I have been for the last 9 years. Settling debts. The 'who' and 'where' is not important, but trust me they were not pleasant, they were horrifying. What is important is I'm done. Free."

"Actually the question I was going to ask was could you get me some shorts please? he asked with his head buried deep in the bowel as the nausea continued.

Artemis couldn't help but grin even if he couldn't' see it She brought him some athletic shorts and t shirt and laid them by his side.

"I'm going to need some privacy Artemis."

"Wally I have seen it all before, Several times actually."

His silent response indicated he was in no mood for playing. She complied and after a few minutes Wally came out dressed and made his way back to the bed lying face down on the pillow.

"I feel awful. What the hell was in that stuff? "

He rubbed his head for a moment and continued.

"I guess you have talked to Rob and Roy by this point."

"Yes" she answered. "I'm sorry about your loss…

.

"Stop!" He interjected. This was the first time he had yelled. The first time she had heard the anger that must be built up inside him. He calmed himself and continued.

"We are not going there. If you have talked to them you know the story. There is nothing left to say. It is what it is and let's just leave it at that."

He tone was full of pain, anger, and sadness. She had clearly touched a nerve and did not want this reunion to go any further south than how it had started.

She had thousands of questions, but one kept coming to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Wally, why didn't you crush those guys last night? None of them were even slightly in your class. I have seen you take on dozens of guys and kick the shit out of them in seconds. Why not last night?"

Wally didn't answer immediately. In a muffled voice he calmly replied, "I've lost my speed. It's gone."

She had feared that would be his answer. That is why the sedative had been so rough on him. It was made for a speedster with an incredibly high metabolism. He is lucky it didn't kill him.

"Right before my parents died, it had been going in and out for a while. Almost like a car stalling. Then one day it was gone. I guess I'm not as good a scientist as everyone thought. Only Barry knows, no one else. I gave up the hero game shortly after that and it just seemed like it was for the best."

A small tear formed in his eye as he continued.

"I was married and a father. Linda was scared that something might happen if I kept being a Flash, and they were all more important to me than running around in tights. It was an easy decision."

"It's not like my speed would have made any difference. I couldn't have saved them. Any of them. He wiped his tears from his face.

They both sat in silence for a long time. Before she could ask 'how' or 'why' the door swung swiftly open as Zane walked in.

"Oh hey kid," he spoke to Wally on the bed. "He's out of food and beer and I'm bored. Jade and I are going to head out. Call me so when you're ready so we can blow this shit town. We got big plans on the horizon and the sooner we get started the better."

He grabbed her up in his arms and laid a messy kiss on Artemis that she was not expecting.

Before she could break it, he pulled away and began to leave.

"See ya around kid. I owe you for the nutshot. Paybacks a bitch." He laughed and shut the door.

Artemis was furious. He had done that just to mark his spot and she wasn't his territory.

Wally seemed uninterested and ignored the encounter,

"So what's next for you?

"Zane has some employment opportunities lined up in Gotham. Bounty hunter type stuff. Legitimate work.

She paused for a moment. Wally, he and I aren't together…"

"Whoa whoa," Wally interrupted. "Not my business. Don't know. Don't care."

That stung Artemis, but she knew she had it coming. She was surprised how calm Wally had been. Their relationship had been so…combustible. It was strange seeing him this way. She wondered if it was age or loss that had made him like this.

"Wally your kids are beautiful. I know you don't want to get into your personal life, but I just wanted to tell you I think you are an amazing father. "

Before he could cut her off she finished, "I uh…, have been watching you for a while".

At this point nothing surprised him.

"Can I ask if you're seeing anyone?" she asked.

A terse no was his reply

She was unsure which one the 'no' was connected to, so she kept perusing.

"What about the DA?"

Wally sighed and looked at his nightstand. "You hacked my phone didn't you?"

Her smile was her only reply.

"God you're annoying," he said.

That one statement from him made her heart skip a beat. He used to say that to her all the time in such a flirty way. She knew he didn't mean it like that now, but it still made her feel warm.

"It's part of my charm. Always has been."

Another moment of silence continued as Artemis finally had to break it.

"Wally, I can never hope you'll forgive me for what I have done. What I did to you. I was young and stupid and saw this as my only out."

"I wish you had trusted me," Wally said glumly.

"I did trust you. You were the only one I trusted. I loved you. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. It killed me to leave you. I still have nightmares about that night. I still see your face. The pain. The knife. Everything."

Tears began to fall down her face.

"I royally f***ed things up. I always do, but I had to see you. I had to say all of this face to face. I wish I could have found a better way to do it besides getting you drunk and saving you from getting your ass kicked.

Wally finally let off a slight smile that gave Artemis the strength to continue.

"I know you have moved on. I know that you fell in love with someone else and started a new life. There are no words that would begin to touch on how sorry I am for your loss. I loved your parents."

Wally once again tried to stop her, but she powered through.

"They were what I always dreamed parents would be, and they treated me better in one day then mine did my entire life."

"Linda is beautiful. Roy told me about her and how special she was."

By this time tears were rolling down both of their faces, but Artemis would not stop until she get it all out,

"I am so envious of her that she got to spend her life with you. Your kids are such a great mix of both of you, and I am sure they are sweet, and funny, and smart and I hope you'll let me to meet them some day."

She continued on without taking a breath fearful Wally would not let her finish.

"Wally I am so proud of the man you have become. You don't need your speed to be special or be a hero. You have one power that most people don't and no one can ever take away from you."

She placed her finger on his chest.

'Heart."

They both sat on floor wiping their tears away.

"Thank you Artemis." He paused for a moment. "I am really glad you're alive. I hate your guts for what you did, but I am glad you're ok."

They sat across from each other holding hands.

Abruptly Wally stood up and broke the embrace. Something about it made him feel suddenly uncomfortable.

"Artemis, It's going to take me awhile to process all this."

"I know Wally. I just want….hope we can be friends. No matter what you might think, you were always on my mind. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, but I hope maybe someday you will understand. Hopefully be able to trust me again."

"I'm going to try" is all he could say

"That all I was hoping to hear."

She came up and hugged him. It felt so warm so nice. He put his arm around her. It was a halfhearted gesture, but she still appreciated it.

As they pulled away Wally calmly sated.

"You know you owe it to each one of them to give them the same face to face you gave me. There were a lot of lives changed that day."

"I'm going to Wally. Regardless of who I talked with to find you, you were first. You were always going to be first."

"Goodbye Wally. Thanks for….thanks for listening."

"Goodbye Artemis. Please be careful."

He slowly shut the door and Artemis sadly made her way down the stairs. She exited the building looking around to get her bearing when a voice came up behind her.

"Artemis."

She turned to face the red head that had sprinted after her.

"Maybe you could, I don't know, maybe stay in touch with me from time to time ok? Provided Lurch over there doesn't mind."

She turned to see Zane up the street waiting by the van

"I would really like to be friends again. It's just going to take time. I know your coming here was hard ….but I'm glad you did."

"I wasn't kidding about wanting to meet you kids, "Artemis said. "I really want you to be able to trust me someday"

"You calling me in a few weeks would be a good start," Wally answered.

They shook hands. Artemis turned to walk up the street for the awaiting ride. Wally stayed on the sidewalk and watched her walk away. Artemis turned and saw Wally still standing there. That made her heart smile. This reunion might not have started they she had hoped, but it ended the way she had dreamed. She would not lose touch with Wally West. Never again.

Wally remained out on the sidewalk until the car pulled away, and Artemis continued watching him until he was out of sight.

Wally stood there for a few more minutes trying to absorb everything that happened to him in the last 12 hours. Both Roy and Dick were going to get a serious ass chewing from him, but he honestly didn't know what he would have done if he had been in their place.

As he made his way inside he noticed the tremors forming in his arm. He looked down at the watch on his other hand.

"Shit it's been over 14 hours" he thought and quickly ran inside with his head still pounding. He desperately looked for his medicine bottle. This was not something he needed to deal with right now.


	9. Lost

Lost

Artemis kept her promise. She reached out to her old team. By this time the word of her survival had made it to everyone. Megan as usual was the most open and excited. Artemis did not try to play the tough girl role she had in the past. She hugged and cried with Megan for hours. She was so happy to see the Martian again and Megan let it be known the feeling was mutual

Conner was different. She remembered a very cold and distant teammate. He had changed the most over the years. His anger issues had settled themselves once he and Superman hand formed a bond. He had matured into the role of hero and leader. His relationship with Megan had ended and it was noticeable that he was not happy about it, but he welcomed Artemis back with warmth she had not known he possessed. He was the person who she had been the most distant with her years ago, and in some way he was one of the congenial now.

She had met up with Nightwing and Red Arrow again. They both had received calls from Wally. Though they were both angered that she had gone against their wishes, they also had recognized the peace and closure she had brought to their friend by easing the burdens he had carried for so long. Wally's relief had broken the ice between them. She was grateful and appreciated their kindness. Silently they were both happy to have her back alive.

They all had to laugh about the fight, the tranquilizer, and the vomiting story Artemis had shared. Even though they loved him, they would always enjoy chances to give him hell. This was going to be one they kept loaded in the chamber. Only something like this could happen to Wally.

As relieved she was to make the connections with her old friends, she was not looking forward to the meeting with Batman and Green Arrow. All things considered it went better than she would have hoped. Batman understood her logic, but the trust between the two of them would never be the same. He was as cold and distant as ever, but something she could not put her finger on led her to believe he respected her choices.

Oliver had been one of the most distraught about her death. He had taken this young girl away from a dangerous life and given her another chance. When she died, he had taken it extremely hard. He had failed her. He thought that perhaps had he not intervened into her life, that she might have been alive today. Even though Paula Crock had been the one to ask for his help, he felt personally responsible for her demise. When she finally approached him, the homecoming was more warm and comforting than she expected. Oliver and Dinah had become almost surrogate parents to her, and they spent days together overcoming grief and building new roads into each other's hearts. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She also kept her word to Wally. The spoke on the phone often. What started as a call from time to time, evolved into a Sunday night ritual. Wally was still a homebody, and Artemis took full advantage of him being a phone call away. She didn't want to assume too much, but she felt the beginnings of a friendship forming again. He was still very guarded, but sometimes the old Wally broke through. That gave her hope, and her hope gave her peace.

Work had been steady and fruitful. The threesome of her, Jade, and Zane were still a good team. They were very talented and successful at finding lost souls who owed debts to the kind of people you did not want to wrong, but there was no killing involved, and most of those people ended up facing criminal prosecution instead of death sentences.

Artemis was on an all-night recon when she received the call. Nightwing had requested a meeting. She was in New York City and he told her he could be there within the hour. She left her vantage point and proceeded towards the Brooklyn Bridge were he had requested the meeting

.

She had been concerned something had happened to Wally, but she had just spoken with him 2 nights earlier and all seemed well.

Nightwing was waiting when she arrived under the bridge. He stepped out of the shadows and they began their discussion.

"Robin and Beast Boy have been off the grid for 72 hours. I had them on a recon mission. Fact finding only. We lost contact with them and now it's been three days."

"Does the League know?" Artemis asked.

"No" he replied. "Only Batman. We need this to remain under the radio."

"Why? Wouldn't you want all available resources involved in this?" She asked.

Dick looked tired. He had been searching for them for days with very little sleep.

"I received this four hours ago. You are only the second person to see this."

It was a short un-coded message sent to Dick Grayson's personal email.

"Richard, now you have lost something close to you"

"I don't understand. This was sent personally to you? Not through the League or the Team?"

He nodded.

"Someone you know personally then, or someone who knows who you are?"

That thought troubled her.

"Or someone we know." He stated flatly. "Or used to."

Immediately her heart sank when the reality of the situation hit her.

"Kaldur."

"We think so. Robin and Gar were observing possible piracy activity in the North Atlantic on the shipping lanes between here in Europe. Several well-guarded cargo ships had been raided and relived of some pretty cutting edge tech. Tech that any terrorist would love to have. Unfortunately terrorism is something we believe he is associated with. Connecting to two makes too much sense."

Dick added "You seem pretty good at finding things. I need you to find them. Just get the location, the team will do the recovery."

"Artemis this stays in house, this is a family matter and I need it to remain that way."

"Understood." she replied. "Give me a few hours to wrap up my business here and I will be on it before sunrise."

"Artemis?" he stated as she walked off.

She turned her head around quickly with her ponytail whipping in the air.

"Thanks."

"I'll be in touch soon. Stay by your comm," she said and disappeared into the night.

Wally was up to his neck in work. Due to a poorly thought out school schedule by the Keystone Public School System, a two week Fall Break was less than 48 hours away. School reports, science projects, and the last games of fall sports all had hit at once.

The Park's had graciously invited the entire extended family for a two week cruise. As usual Wally would not be able to go. His own schooling and work schedule had seen to that, but he was excited for his kids. He had always wanted to see Alaska, and that had been one of the few places he had never visited back when he had his speed. An Alaskan cruise would be something the kids would never forget, and he was sad that he would not be there to share it with him.

As always his appreciation and love for Linda's parents could never be expressed in words. They loved Wally and he would always be an active and important part of their family. They could not have hoped for a better husband and father to Linda and their kids. He remained a staple in their home and their hearts.

The kids were finally in bed and Wally was exhausted. He grabbed a beer and went out on the balcony for a little decompression time before he crashed. He sat on one of the chairs and closed his eyes for a minute just to listen to the sounds of the city.

A voice appeared out of nowhere and startled him.

"Flashboy? You busy?"

Wally immediately recognized the voice but remained calm.

"How are you Jade? Can I offer you something to drink?" he stated calmly trying to hide how jumpy her arrival had made him.

"No. I'm good."

She was wearing normal clothes. No battlesuit. She had worry plastered all over her face. He knew immediately what was wrong.

Wally and Artemis had been in contact like clockwork. Every Sunday for weeks. Three weeks ago it abruptly stopped. Wally felt comfortable that she was fine, but thought Artemis probably had decided it was time to ease away from him. She was still spending a lot of time with Zane professionally and he just assumed that they had rekindled the relationship the two had shared overseas. He was sad, but ultimately understood. He had known better then to put a great deal of trust back into Artemis and unfortunately had been expecting this day.

With Jade in front of him, he realized he might be wrong about her safety.

"They have been out of contact too long. I am out of leads, and you are the only person I know who might be able to help."

"How can I help? Not a hero anymore remember. No powers, no speed, no nothing. How could I possibly help?

"I think she is working for a friend of yours," she answered.

Jade told Wally of the cancellation of the contact they had all been working on in New York. She was frustrated by it. Their current employer had paid well and would probably never hire them again. Artemis stated she had a favor to pay to an old friend, and she and Zane were their way. She told Jade she would be in touch shortly and might even need her help. They had not spoken since.

"I am not exactly welcome in that clubhouse of your anymore. I need you to talk to them and find out what is going on. I can't be of any help to her if I don't know what she is doing."

Wally looked out into the city, gathering his thoughts. Jade's timing could not have been worse. The kids needed to be packed, med schedules given to their grandparents, and transportation schedules worked out. He was weeks behind in his school work, and he had mountains of open cases back at the unit. Ultimately he knew what he had to do.

"Give me two days and a way to reach you. After I get some personal issues settled, I'll do everything I can to find out what's going on."

Jade approached him and reached out and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Wally. You know Artemis was right about you." She smiled and quickly leapt off the balcony. She had never called him by his named before. She was worried and suddenly Wally was too.

Wally hugged his brother and sister's in laws at the boarding area of the Central City International Airport. His kids stood beside him holding their father's hand. As excited as there were to be with everyone, they had never been away from their dad for this long. Their cousins were like brothers and sisters to them, but having lost a parent already, they never liked being away from their dad for too long. He was their anchor.

Wally got down on his knees and held his son and daughter for what seemed like forever.

"I am so jealous you guys get to do this," he said looking into the sad eyes of his twins.

"I know we have never been apart this long, but in about an hour you are going to be having so much fun that the time is just going to fly by. Also I got a surprise for you."

Wally had a small wrapped gift box behind his back. This immediately perked up the kid's demeanor. They opened it and it was a phone.

"I know I said I would never get you all one of these until high school, but this seemed like a pretty good time to break that rule. You can call me anytime you want. I will just be a few buttons away."

Iris and Jai were so excited and relived to have the direct line.

Iris asked, "Where's is the other one'?

"Sorry short stuff, you only get one. You're going to share and you can only use it to call or text me. If I see other calls on this when you get back, it will be mine until you all are old enough to vote. Deal?"

Both of the kids grinned from ear to ear and answered with a loud and happy reply "Deal!"

Wally continued to hug and hold them until the last boarding call.

The kids were gone and Wally began working on the next step. The League had Zeta Stations located in most of the major cities or locations where members lived. Due to its close proximity to Central City, Keystone did not have one.

Central City was Wally's hometown, but it also contained many bittersweet memories for him. He did not like spending a lot of time there. He drove around a rather rough area of town until he finally found the cross section of 18th Ave and Broadway. He knew his jeep was either going to get stolen or towed. He was hoping for towed. Maybe Barry could pull some strings when he got back.

He parked and began to walk down the alleyway. He never knew why the league couldn't put these things in a better part of town, but just shook his head when he finally reached the building. He had used this one before, but it had been years. He opened the door to the abandoned warehouse and quickly located the transporter.

He stood in front of the run down phone booth and finally opened the door and entered. Nothing happened. He had thought that maybe his account had been suspended or deleted. He stood there frustrated and contemplated his next move. He had wanted to call Dick, but doubted he would be able to reach him during a crisis. Happy Harbor was a good 19 -22 hour drive and he wasn't sure his jeep would be able to make that long a trip.

He began to step out when an electronic voice announced.

"Recognized Kid Flash B-03' and Wally West disappeared.


	10. Captured

_Author's note:_

_This chapter had been written completely differently. I had scripted it to go a much different direction, but after the last Young Justice episode, I thought a different approach was needed. Just as a side note, the last 5 minutes of Depths completely changed my opinion of the second season. I am a believer now._

_Please continue the reviews. They are motivating. If I can get enough of them I will try to get some more chapters pushed out quicker. If any of you have written stories that you would like my two cents on I will gladly do it. Just give me the titles. Thanks and enjoy._

Captured

Wally materialized inside Mt. Justice to an empty room. The large entranceway was unoccupied. For the briefest of moments Wally considered he might have had been deposited somewhere else when he began to make out the basic architecture. The lighting had been somewhat muted, evidently it was motion activated, and he began to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The primary command center was no longer at the heart of the cave. In its place were computer consoles and reception areas. A lot had changed since he was here last. No one had come to great him, so he decided he would explore and see who he could find. He had been walking around for less than 3 minutes when he began to hear voices of in the distant tunnel ways of the cave. He started to make his way there when from behind a loud voiced bellowed

"Intruder!"

Within seconds Lagoon Boy had doubled his normal size and slammed Wally to the ground.

"Who are you? How did you access the cave? Who are you with?" Rumbled out of the Atlantean's mouth and echoed throughout the cavernous base.

Wally could not breathe under the creature's massive weight that pushed down on his chest and as such was unable to answer. La'gaan snarled at him for answers when a sudden breeze blew past him and a brown headed teenager appeared out of nowhere.

"Wally!" Bart Allen yelled in excitement. "Get off of him now La'gann. This is Wally West. Kid Flash"

Lagan gulped and quickly shrunk down and size and quickly removed himself from Wally.

"I am so sorry. Mr. West. I apologize. I had no idea you were coming. I am in so much trouble."

"First off call me Wally, and secondly do not worry about it. If I told you how many mistakes I made in here, you would rip up my membership card."

Lagan was relieved, but still very embarrassed.

"Seriously, No worries. Nice to meet you La'gaan," and Wally extended his hand, La'gaan shook it appreciatively and looked at Bart who could not stop grinning at his embarrassed teammate.

"I'll tell Nightwing you are here. Excuse me."

Bart grabbed Wally in a bear hug exited to see him.

"Sorry about that, he gets a little excited and doesn't think before he acts. It's usually me, but sometimes it's just nice to be the guy who is not so impulsive. Get it!"

His sentences began to get faster and faster.

" they ask about me? . .Thanksfor recommendingmeofrtheteam…."

"Bart!" Wally yelled with a big smile on his face.

"You got to slow down man. I can't keep up."

Both men just laughed and Wally put his arm around Bart and made their way towards the command center clearly glad to see his younger cousin. Wally was proud of Bart's taking the mantle as the resident speedster. This was special bond he, Bart, and Barry shared. All of them were family, all of them Flashes. Even without his speed, Bart had always made him feel welcome and equal.

"I'm glad you here. I guess you are going to take part in the rescue mission right?

"Bart, I am kind of behind the 8 ball on what's going on. Someone I know has lost contact with her sister Dick may have been the last to see her. I promised he I would investigate it. That's why I'm here. What's happened?"

Bart frowned. "It's Kaldur. He has some of our team. Nightwing is going over the recue scenarios right now. Come on join us."

Before Wally could ask any more questions, the young speedster looked up at him worriedly.

"He has Robin, Gar, Artemis, and some other guy. I don't know his name."

He proceeded to tell Wally about the recon mission Tim and Gar had been sent on. When Nightwing had lost contact he feared the worst. Shortly after that, he received a digitally coded message that confirmed it. He had asked Artemis and her partner to investigate some leads to help limit the possible locations the team would have to search. After a few dead ends, they finally had a promising lead. They contacted Nightwing for addition instructions, and when he lost contact with them as well he assumed they were captured as well.

It was Nightwing's impression that all four prisoners had been moved into one central location, and as Wally walked in to the command center, he was briefing them of their possible choices. A large holographic map rotated in the air around all of the seated team. Several spots in North and Central America had red blinking dots placed above suspected installations that could possibly be used by Kaldur.

Nightwing looked up and saw Wally enter.

"Wally!" Most everyone yelled in unison.

Wally was embarrassed by the attention but shook everyone's hands and sat next to Conner. Conner was clearly happy to see him. Everyone quickly settled down and Nightwing continued the briefing.

"Man it's good to have you hear. I wish it was under better circumstances. Are you up to speed on what has happened?"

Bart quickly jumped in. "I caught him up."

Wally replied, "I'm good. Keep going."

Nightwing continued.

"There are 13 locations across most of North America and parts of Central that we know Manta's organization have used in the past. Batman and I feel really strongly about two. One is an abounded radar facility off the Florida Keys, and the other an isolated area near Port Hope in Toronto. Both areas logically give him access to the North Atlantic trade routes to Europe and before Robin and Beast Boy lost contact, they had indicated through encrypted messages that they believe a large arms deal was going down soon. It was Robin's impression that something high yield, possibly Nuclear, might be included in the shipment."

"Our mission is to split into two teams. Investigate both sites. Recover our friends and confiscate their payloads. Capturing Kaldur is not our top priority at this juncture. We will have opportunities later down the line, but we must stop the shipments and get our team back. Mal will be on site here to coordinate both teams and feed any additional information to team leaders, Pack up and be ready in the launch in 30 minutes."

Everyone quickly made their way to get suited up and head out once again expression how glad they were to have Wally back. Conner, Megan, and Nightwing stayed behind.

"I had no idea things how far over Kal had gone. I can't belie he would be involved in WMD's. Who could he working with?

Dick cut him off.

"I think we have a good chance of stopping and recovering the shipment so it never gets to him, but our priority will be recovering the nukes if they exist, and rescuing our team.

"You know who they have right?"

Wally nodded glumly.

"How did you know to come?"

"Jade" was his only response, and Dick immediately figured out the rest.

Megan chimed in. "I wish you could go."

"I would be no help, I would just get in the way," Wally replied.

Conner spoke next.

"Why don't you stay with here with Mal. Maybe you can pick up some big picture stuff or a perspective that we can't see on the ground."

"Great idea." Nightwing replied. "Will you do it Wally?"

"You know it. I'm here to help anyway I can."

"We have to get going. Guys I will catch up in a second," clearly showing he wanted a few minutes with Wally alone,

"You ok?" Wally asked?

"I'm real worried about what Kaldur will do with the prisoners. Wally I think he has gone crazy. I'm not being dramatic. I know Tim and Gar can handle themselves. God knows Artemis has survival experience, but I just don't know how far he'll go. I want him. I want to punish him for what he has done, but his capture at this point serves no purpose in the grand scheme of things. The most important is to stop that shipment and get out friends back. That is what we have to focus on."

Wally looked at the floor as both men silently expressed the worry that only they could read in each other. Neither one would consider their friends had been killed, but the silence indicated that both believed it was a possibility.

"Look you better go. I'm here for whatever you need, but I am not going to get in anyone's way. You guys are a tight machine, and you don't need me messing with it."

"I wish you could be with us."

"Me too." Wally replied. "My body just has different plans. Find them ok?"

"I'll try my best." Nightwing answered.

"You always do." Wally replied.

They shook hands and Robin turned to join the team

"Be here when I get back ok. There's a lot I need to catch you up on. And Wally… I will bring her back safe. Ok?"

"Bring them all back Dick. That's what you do."

The team left and Wally wandered around the cave for a time. Finally he made his way back to the command center where Mal was monitoring the teams locations and progress.

"This is the hard part. The waiting. Nightwing has been on edge for weeks even before Robin and Gar disappeared. He can be pretty mysterious when he wants to be"

"He gets that naturally," Wally said. "You have met his boss right?"

Wally was antsy. He felt uncomfortable being back in the cave. It no longer felt like home to him. It had been a long time since he was here last. Even though he was an original member, a part of his felt like he didn't belong.

"Mal can you put up the entire global map again?"

"Sure." he replied.

Appearing before the two men was the holographic 3D map that Nightwing had used at the team briefing. All the predetermined locations were mainly set on the Atlantic seaboard. Only two locations on the Pacific side had red target indicators on them.

"Why is he so sure that Kaldur's operations bases will be on the Atlantic? Is that all based on the trade routes that have been attacked?"

Mal answered "I think so. Nightwing personally checked out the West Coasts one. All dead ends."

"So why are they still on here Mal?"

"Don't know. That's a question for the boss," he replied.

Wally shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"I'm headed to the kitchen, you want anything Mal?"

"No man, I'm good. Thanks."

As Wally stood making a sandwich, the issue with Kaldur ate away at him. Tula's death had been a tragedy, but it was not one person's fault. Nightwing may have headed the mission, but the plan had been solid. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have been any of the. Targeting Robin to get at Nightwing seemed pointless unless he was going to kill him. No matter how far Kaldur had turned, Wally could not accept that Kal would actually do it. Surely Kaldur understood the consequences of his actions. You just don't capture junior heroes and not expect the full force of the Justice League to come down on you. Wally began to worry that Nightwing's judgment may be impaired because of his relationship with Tim.

Tim Drake was the brother Dick never had. Another child of tragedy rescued and trained by Batman. Dick remembered the isolated feelings he had when it was just him and the Dark Knight, wishing he had friends his own age to share the experience with. Batman was not the warmest mentor around. That was what made Kaldur, Roy, and Wally so important to Dick. These were the only people who knew what that life was like. Friends he could talk to and compare stories with. Sidekicks to some of the greatest hero's the world has ever known.

He wanted to be that guy for Tim. Be a buffer between the cold sterile personality of Batman, and the comfort and camaraderie he had with his friends back in the day.

The West Coast locations still troubled him. There was just something he could not but his finger on. He sat at the table and ate his lunch, mindlessly flipping channels when he stumbled upon a documentary about the recovery of the Louisiana coastline form the massive oil spill caused by Hurricane Katrina years ago. That's when it hit him.

He ran back to Mal and asked to see the map one more time. He glanced over at the target over Washington State.

"Mal, I'm getting out of here for a while. Going to borrow a bike and a zeta ride. I've got a radio, I'll call you later."

Mal nodded and continued his monitoring. Regardless of Wally's current status, he was an original team member and technically still carried seniority. It wouldn't have mattered, he was a friend as well.

Within a half hour Wally appeared in Seattle via Zeta Tube and proceeded by motorcycle North towards San Juan Islands 20 miles off the coast of Washington State.

Several years ago, Kaldur and Wally had gone back to the Seattle Medical Center to check on the recovery Queen Perdita of Vlatava , the young heiress Wally had saved when he successfully transported a heart there for transplant. Wally appreciated the company, and after checking on her, the two proceeded to explore around the Washington area. Wally had never really investigated the area, and Kaldur had something he wanted the speedster to see. They arrived near Shaw Island several hours later. That area had been the worst hit by the Valdez oil spill in 1989. Even though both of them had been too young to remember it, the devastation was something of legend in Atlantis and the recklessness man could cause to the ocean and the undersea kingdom.

They both sat for hours talking and watching the sea life that had returned decades later. Everyone, including Atlanteans had worked hard to bring the area back to life. Kaldur just stated in amazement at the beauty of that area, thankful the recovery had been so complete. He and Wally would talk of their visit their often over the next years. That area had made a listing impact on both of them, but especially Kaldur.

Wally reached the bay after sunset. With what limited light he had available, it seemed the area was as beautiful as he remembered. There had been a research base there back then when it was the command point for the recovery effort. It appeared at first glance to have long since been abandoned.

As Wally approached, there was a tall barbed wire fence surrounding the area. He did not remember it being there all those years ago.

Wally paused for a moment to consider his actions. What the hell was he doing there really? He was no hero anymore, and certainly no detective. This wouldn't even begin to fall into the category of a longshot, but he hated feeling useless. If he could just discover if it was a legitimate location, maybe he could help the team in some way. Dick would never had made the connection or know where to begin looking.

He was saddened by the memories of his friendship with Kaldur. He knew very well the anguish he had gone through losing a loved one. Kaldur was one of the most honorable men he had ever known, but the fact that he had kidnapped and possibly injured four people, most of them teammates, was something Wally could not look past.

Regardless of how Nightwing felt, Tim and Gar were inexperienced. They had no reason to be heading a mission against someone as dangerous as Kal had evidently become without a senior member accompanying them. Dick may have been blinded by his knowledge of how well he and Batman had trained him. The whole mission just seemed very poorly planned, and that was not like Nightwing.

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out an item. Something he had not used in years. If he put it on, he was committed. There would be no backing out. He may not be hero anymore, but he was a friend. He had lost Artemis years ago and had never recovered from the sickening feeling he faced when he knew that he was unable to save her. If he had the chance this time for not only her, but everyone, it would be worth the risk.

He put on the goggles and started going through the different light spectrums looking for movement of some kind. A small part of him hoped he would not find anything, and Nightwing had been correct in his choices of locations to investigate.

"Damn it" was Wally's only response.

Between the infrared and digital zoom settings, he easily made out the guards heat signatures making rotations across the grounds. Guards wearing aquatic armor. Wally began to breathe nervously. What was he going to do? They teams were hours away across the country. He had no abilities to put up any kind of assault against them, and it would be stupid to try to attempt to sneak past them. If he had successfully gotten past them, what could he do?

Wally sat on the ground looking up at the stars for inspiration, and finally his decision was made. He reached into the storage compartment of the bike and pulled out a digital transponder. He quickly recorded a message and set it on the ground under some brush and plants near him. The transponder was set with a timer to burst a signal after 12 hours if Wally didn't deactivate it by secured code. Any attempts to disable it would cause it trigger immediately.

He moved the bike to the other side of the road and covered itthe best he could, and then proceeded towards the main gate. There was a gap between the swinging doors that was just big enough for Wally to squeeze though. Safely on the other side, he pulled out a flashlight and began to shine it around him looking for a path. He had no intention of actually going anywhere, he just wanted the guards to be aware of his presence, He soon got his wish.

They were on him in seconds. Before they could begin to interrogate him, Wally calmly exclaimed in a loud but firm voice. "Take me to Kaldur'ahm."

The butt of their Plasma rifles was the last thing Wally saw.


	11. Kaldur

_Authors note. Thanks for reading. As always I appreciate the reviews. Let me know what you think so far. All of you Wally fans be patient. Big payoff is on the horizon._

Kaldur

Wally woke up to the customary blinding headache one gets when viciously knocked unconscious by the butt end of a plasma rifle. Could have been worse he thought. They could have used the other end.

He was lying face down on the hard steel grated floor. He immediately felt the metal collar attached to his neck rubbing his skin raw. It was tight. Not tight enough that he couldn't breathe, but there was no way he was getting it off. There were four guards in black aquatic armor surrounding him and the rest were covering the exits around the staging area of the base. Wally had no idea how many were outside the facility. Right now it didn't matter. He would not be getting out of here anytime soon.

Wally had no idea how long he had been out. He attempted to sit up without much success. He was still too groggy to balance himself. As he put a finger underneath the metal collar to gauge its tightness, he heard the sound of metallic footprints approaching from the side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any attempt to remove it and let's just say the end result will be quite unpleasant. The same holds true if you attempt to speed your way out of this facility."

Black Manta approached and grabbed Wally by the neck and stared directly at him through the masks alien looking visual ports.

"So how much time do I have?" he asked.

"Depending on how long I have been out, around 10 hours before the transponder goes off." Wally answered.

"I don't suppose you will tell me where you placed it?"

"No" was Wally's only response.

"Well I believe I still have time to persuade you. I hope pain is something you enjoy."

The two men stared at each other in silence for what seemed like minutes. Studying each other. Wally searched the unearthly eyes of the person behind them.

"Take of the mask Kaldur. Have the decency to look at me face to face."

The creature in front of him tilted his head quizzically and then straightened up and released the helmet lock and removed the mask.

"The oil spill?" Kaldur asked bemused?

"Yeah." Wally replied.

"Very clever. I had not thought you would have remembered our stopover here so well."

Kaldur waived the guards back to their posts and stood over the red head lying on the floor.

"I will not hesitate it activate the restraints the moment you reach superspeed. You will not be in that state for very long."

"That's not going to happen…..I..I don't have my speed anymore," Wally replied.

"I highly doubt that," Kaldur replied with a sneer.

"Don't you think if I had my speed I would have already gotten everyone out instead of stopping and asking for directions?"

"If that is true then you are a bigger fool that I imagined, Nightwing is more of a coward than I had originally thought for sending some weak human to try talk me down. The puppet master moving his pawns with no concern for their safety? That is your strategy correct? You are going to try and convince me to surrender or stall me until Nightwing and his team arrives to apprehend me. Pathetic."

"It's not Nightwing's plan. It's mine. Just not a very good one I guess. Will you answer me one question Kaldur, Why?"

Kaldur smiled a cold heartless smile and spit was thrown from his mouth as hissed the answer.

"For the mindless brutality perpetuated by you surface men. For the betrayal of my king and his deception of my true lineage. For her. For the death she suffered due to our "leaders" arrogance and incompetence. This world will be much place when you and your kind is no longer a threat to my world."

Wally looked into the eyes of a stranger. He wasn't sure if Kaldur was crazy or not, but one thing was for sure. He didn't know this man at all.

"So what now?" Wally asked.

"Now you join the other prisoners and suffer their fate. Your arrival here was sheer stupidity."

"Yeah I do that sometimes." Wally replied as he rose gingerly to his feet.

Kaldur calmly held the trigger to the restraining collar Wally wore.

"Lead the way Manta. By the way I don't believe any of that horseshit you just spewed. I would have thought you would have the courage to be honest."

Kaldur grabbed Wally by the back of the collar and spun him around violently.

"Be careful with your words. Your life may depend on it. So will theirs."

As he spoke they finally reached the makeshift detention room. What appeared to be an old office space was now a secured glass holding facility with four individuals strapped to the wall on mounted restraints. Tim and Gar looked weak, like they had not had any food or water for days. They appeared to be falling in and out of consciousness. Wally had no way of determining what kind of internal injuries they might have, but at first glance they looked relatively in one piece. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the other prisoners.

Artemis and Zane were beaten and bruised. Zane had a severely swollen eye which was on the way to being shut, and Artemis had dark bruises and cuts across her face. She stared in disbelief as Wally neared the window. Their eyes met briefly. Wally's eyes were filled with concern and sadness, while Artemis was unreadable. She almost looked angry he thought. He understood why she had stopped calling now, and cursed Dick for getting her involved in this.

"That is far enough. You will be joining the soon enough."

Wally noticed the guards had followed them into the office complex, but stayed a safe distance form their leader. It was his impression that they more fearful of him then he was.

"I can't believe this is what you have become Kaldur. Prisoners, piracy, terrorism. These were things you used to fight against. Protect people from. Tula must be so proud of you."

"How dare you speak her name", and immediately Wally wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his body and he fell violently to the floor. Somewhere in his scientific mind he determined that even though the voltage was high, the amps were low. It wouldn't stop his heart initially, but if it continued his brain would give out long before his heart did.

Artemis screamed through the soundproof partition, but Wally could not hear her. The detention area she was in was wired with speakers that broadcast everything that was going on the in conference room in front of them.

Wally climbed of the floor and staggered to his feet.

"You don't like to hear her name because it hurts, and you're afraid of the pain."

Once again electricity exploded through Wally and threw him to the floor.

"I would suggest if you want to live you stop talking."

"I may not have much time left anyway Kaldur."

That statement momentarily silenced the armored figure and caught the full attention of Artemis.

Wally took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"You were the most honorable man I have ever known. Even more than Superman. I understand the loss, I swear to God I do, but you've been too afraid to mourn, you think it will make you let go of here memory. Kaldur you've let anger and hatred fill that void, and that's not who you are.

"You don't know me at all, and you are running out of time."

"Are you seriously saying this to me? We grew up together. We were friends. We have a bond that no one else in this world could ever understand. You want to blame everything and everyone for Tula's death except her.

"The next time you say her name will be the last word you ever say."

Wally realized he had been screaming at him, and antagonizing him was not going to help. He lowered his volume and continued.

"When my wife died I wanted to blame everyone too. The driver of the car that hit her, the EMT's for not being able to revive her, the doctor who pronounced her dead. Everyone I could think of. And hell yes I blamed myself. I was freaking Kid Flash. I had saved thousands of people. I could run from one state to another in minutes, and I was too lazy to go get dinner. She would never have been in that situation if it wasn't for me. I will never forgive myself. Nothing I can do will ever change that."

"One night I was just lying in bed, sleepless as usual when it hit me. I blamed her, I was angry at her. If she had just not gotten out of the car, if she would have just waited for help and stayed safely inside, Linda would be here today.

The tears rolled down his face and he looked away from Kaldur and the room of prisoners unaware they were privy to this conversation

"You blamed her too. You didn't want her on the team, you wanted her to remain safe. But it was a package deal. She came back to be with you and she wanted to be the hero that you were."

He looked over at Artemis.

"I did the same thing to her you know. Knowing she's alive and why she did what she did has not changed that.

The guilt you feel for being angry at someone you love whose died, knowing that you would give your life to save theirs, and then to only to feel anger and resentment when their gone makes you die inside."

Kaldur remained silent.

"Kaldur, you are going to do what you are going to do. Nothing I am saying is going to make a bit of difference, but Tim and Gar did nothing to you. They just wanted to be the heroes that we once were.

I get the whole thing about being lied to about your dad. If I found out Barry had lied to me and my father was Zoom, I would be highly pissed and I'd never let myself trust him again, but matter how angry I was, I would never want to be like him. I hate everything Zoom stands for. I got into this hero thing to help, not hurt. Same as you, but our world is dark enough as it is. You and I were supposed to be the light."

"Are you ready to your friends now? I grow tired of hearing your voice."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot too," Wally replied. "Just one more thing Kaldur. If the whole purpose of keeping prisoners is too hurt Nightwing why not just keep me. I was on the mission when she died. None of those guys were. It has to be partially my fault right? If you want Nightwing, what better way to hurt him than to kill his best friend?

Wally glanced over at Artemis and their eyes locked for a moment. She was yelling something at him or Kaldur. He didn't know who or what but he didn't care.

"You would switch places with them? With the woman who deceived to you. Deceived to all of us, and now seeks comfort in another man's bed?

Wally considered those words for a minute and looked over at her and Zane with regret in his eyes.

"Yeah that was pretty dickish of her wasn't it"

He could almost detect a slight smile in Kaldur. Wally was the only who could ever make him laugh, it was just usually at Wally's expense.

"Tell you what you, let Artemis, Tim, and Gar go. You can keep him."

Zane just glared through the window at him.

"Second thought, take him to. I don't want to be stuck with him either. Let them walk and I'll tell you were the transponder is too.

"Why do you think I would ever trust you," Kaldur asked vehemently.

"Because I have never lied to you Kaldur. I could have called the team in the moment I saw your guards, but I didn't. I hate what you've done with your life, but I can't change you. I am holding my life together with dental floss and doing a pretty shitty job of it too, so who am I to judge. My family is the only thing left in this world that I care about, and look where I am. Why in the hell am I here risking my life and my children's future?"

He looked over at them scanning each one of their faces.

"Unfortunately these are my family too. If you had the chance to save her life again, wouldn't you try? "

Wally glanced over at Artemis as his voice cracked.

"Regardless of who she's with or what she's done. This is my chance. This is my choice. I never stopped wondering what I could have done differently to save her. I guess this is my answer."

"Have you forgiven her?" Kaldur asked solemnly.

"No" Wally replied, "but I'm trying."

Wally felt sick inside. He knew his children would be taken care of, but he would never have the chance to say goodbye to them, or try to explain to them why he did it. This was the reason Linda wanted him to give up being Kid Flash. His family needed to come first, but sometimes being a hero means making impossible choices. Would he risk less if it was trying to pull a child out of a burning building, or stopping a person from murdering another? He was tired of being too scared to act. Tired of feeling helpless. He couldn't just sit by and watch something like that happen, and he wasn't going to now.

Wally was convinced his words had no effect. Kaldur had warned him of that early on and had shown nothing to make him think to contrary.

So when Kaldur calmly announced. "Take them and go. Do not look back," shock did not begin to describe the relief he felt.

Artemis and Zane were quickly freed by the guards and picked up and carried the weakened Robin and Beast Boy out. Artemis walked close to Wally and just stared at him. With a mixture of concern and sadness she spoke quietly with her voice cracking, "You shouldn't have come."

"You're welcome," Wally quickly answered sarcastically. A vibration started around Wally's neck and the restrain collar unlocked and fell to the floor.

Kaldur turned to walk away when he realized Wally had not left .

"This changes nothing. You are still a fool. The next time I see you, any of you, I will show no mercy. Out of mercy for your family I am letting you live, Do not gamble on their innocence again, or you will join your wife at my hand."

Wally still didn't move

"One day Kaldur when you are alone, away from all of this, remember what I said. Try to forgive her and then forgive yourself. It will never be easy. It might just be one of the hardest things you'll ever do, but it's is the only way. When the anger leaves, you won't like the feelings that sneak in behind it. I promise you that, but it's the only way to honor her memory. She deserves it and so do you.

He reached down and picked up the manta helmet and handed it to his former friend.

"I'll wait till you're gone before I activate the transponder."

He reached out his hand. "Thank you Kaldur"

Kaldur refused the gesture and walked away.

"Goodbye Wally."

Kaldur gathered his troops.

In a loud authoritarian voice he announced, "Scrub the facility and prepare the ship for immediate departure. We will postpone the rendezvous for now."

"What of the prisoners?" a guard fearfully asked.

"They are of no consequence. The message has been sent. Nightwing now knows how vulnerable he and his team are. He will now have to focus as much attention on their protection as on stopping us. He will not be successful at either, Go, you have ten minutes."

He waited until the guards were out of site busying themselves with the recovery of all vital equipment and data.

As he walked into an isolated corner, he opened a compartment of his wrist armor and activated a hidden communicator.

"Open coded channel Alpha Foxtrot 692 Priority burst. Stand by."

He waited until he got confirmation form the other party before delivering the message

"We have been compromised. Abort the mission. I repeat abort the mission."

"Understood. Gather all pertinent material and make your way to the rendezvous point immediately."

A short pause followed.

"Kaldur be careful."

"Understood. I will see you in 18 hours," Kaldur replied.

"Copy. Nightwing out."


	12. Deceit

_Author's note. _

_Man this was a hard chapter to write. It's important to the overall story, but revision after revision and I still don't know if I got it right. As usual thanks for the reviews, but if you have the time I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter. Good or bad. Thanks. Enjoy. (I hope)_

Deceit

It was a silent ride back to Rhode Island in the bioship. Robin and Beast Boy had been taken to the medical holding area aboard by Artemis and were receiving IV's and other minor procedures. Preliminary exams indicated no major injuries. Just severe dehydration along with some bumps and bruises. Wally was surprised that they came out as unscathed as they did. Artemis and Zane were an entire matter altogether. Zane had what appeared to be broken ribs and his eye had official swollen completely shut. Along with the bruises Artemis had across her face, a large knot had appeared on her head, possibly a concussion Wally surmised. She held ice on it and covered Zane's open wounds with bandages while he did the same to her.

Wally tried to look away. He had accepted that Zane and Artemis were a couple, and the last thing she needed was him starring at her like a hurt puppy. Both of them had moved on, it was time he acted like it. Wally tried to tell himself he risked his life for all of them, but in the end he knew it was for her. He left the med area and headed back to the command area where Dick was piloting the ship.

Nightwing's demeanor was a mystery to him. Granted Wally had been reckless in his rescue attempt, but he had also been successful in bringing home four captured ex-teammates. In the past that would be something he would brag about for weeks, but with age comes maturity, and these were people he did not feel entirely comfortable around. Regardless he thought he would at least see some relief in his best friends face as he piloted the ship home, but all Wally saw was Dick's stoic expression.

"Looks like the boys are going to be ok." Wally said.

Nightwing remained silent.

"Dick it's not your fault. I am sure you prepared them the best you could. It's not like you purposely put them in harm's way. Sometimes these things just happen."

Wally paused uncomfortably not really wanting to ask the next question. "Dick how did Artemis get involved in all this? Shouldn't this have just been a team only mat….."

Nightwing interrupted, "Wally sit back." Then announced ship wide. " Prepare for landing. We're home."

As the bioship landed smoothly inside Mt. Justice, the team waited outside anxiously as everyone departed the ship. Tim and Gar walked out under their own power to cheers assisted by Zane and Artemis. Hugs and high fives followed. Gamma squad had been surprised when Nightwing had aborted their mission, but all of them had followed their team leaders orders as he left and they waited for extraction from the Alpha squad.

The landing bay emptied out as the Wally and Dick stood alone.

"Conference room. Now!" Nightwing demanded, his frustration finally coming to play.

Wally just stood in stunned silence. Even in the past despite all the careful planning that went into missions, sometimes it all fell down to luck. They were lucky this time. He knew that, but why was Dick so angry?

The door inside the private meeting room shut loudly and locked behind it. Artemis and Zane were waiting for him with Nightwing. Everyone faced Wally silently.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't clear this with you first. It's just all the pieces just came to me and fit together. I had no idea I was really going to find any,..…"

Nightwing cut him off mid-sentence.

"I told you to stay here. To help Mal."

"You asked me to help, you never told me anything." Wally answered.

"You really have no idea do you?"

Wally glanced at Zane and Artemis who were standing together on the opposite side of the room. The towering man had a disgusted smirk on his face while Artemis stared at the floor occasionally lifting her eyes to look up at Wally. She clearly appeared uncomfortable.

"This operation has been going on for two and a half years. We have been gathering names, places, agendas. We were close to bringing Manta and the entire Intergang Syndicate down, and you blew it all up in less than five hours." Dick shouted, finally letting out all his anger and frustration he had held in since they left Washington State.

This shook Wally. His friend was the definition of calm control; he had rarely seen him like this.

"What are you talking about? They were prisoners, Kaldur even tortured those two," pointing to Zane and Artemis. "Was the operation worth all of their lives?

"Kaldur is undercover!" he yelled at Wally. "He is working for us. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get him inside? Do you know the sacrifices he made! We were so damn close….Why in the hell did you have to get involved. Damnit Wally."

He cut himself off and walked away to gather some restraint.

Wally felt like throwing up. He began to understand the reaction he received after the rescue. As long as he and Dick had been friends, he had never seen his friend so angry with him. He dreaded the ass chewing that was bound to come from Artemis and second now, but she remained silent. Her expression was calm, but Wally knew her well enough to know she was disgusted with him. She didn't say it, she didn't have to.

Zane however didn't hold his tongue.

"Listen dumbass, if I was in charge of this clusterf*** operation, you'd be lucky if you were still breathing. God I hate it when amateurs think they can jump in and save the day. Stupid people like you get people like us killed. Stick to what you know lab rat, you're not in our league."

Zane was just beginning his diatribe, when Artemis delicately put her arm around his and led him away.

Wally didn't know what to do or say. He just felt the bile build up in his throat while he desperately tried to figure a way out.

Finally Artemis spoke in a very calm tone.

"Wally," she sighed, "No one asked you to come look for us. Missing a few phone calls was not something you should have overreacted to. I would have called when I got back."

She looked down solemnly as she finished her thoughts."

I appreciate what you tried to do, but there's a reason you're not doing this anymore. She choked on her last words but she had to get them out

"Without your speed you're a liability. One that we can't have getting in the way."

Her words were spoken softly, but with an honest sincerity. She had no venom in her voice, no condescending overtones. Years ago she would be in the ex-speedsters face arguing points to his counter points. This time she couldn't do it. Not to Wally. Not anymore. Her heart hurt for Wally. He had bared his soul to Kaldur. Shared pain that only someone who known true loss could understand. He really had risked his life for them, for her, but Zane was right. He was an amateur, and his amateur mistakes had ended a huge operation. She walked back to Zane trying to keep him calm. Raging tempers were not going to make anything better, and Artemis knew this from experience.

Days after Nightwing had initially contacted them; he discovered how good they truly were. Their connections within criminal organizations had given them two extremely solid leads. Before Artemis could follow up on them, he had to give them both the entire picture or risk the mission falling apart. Nightwing's communication with Kaldur had become spotty and intermittent, but he still general idea where his base was, but he needed its exact location ASAP and eyes inside.

Artemis had asked for a chance to earn back Dick's trust, and she jumped at the opportunity. Things had been going well since her return. She had reestablished some relationships with her old team and even met socially with them on occasion. Not with Nightwing though. Here was her opportunity for the amends she wanted with him. She wasn't going to let them him down. Not again. She knew exactly what she was getting into

The operation had hit a snag. Robin and Best Boy were only supposed to watch for piracy activity and report back immediately, but they were not prepared to actually see Kaldur leading the mission. They had stumbled upon something big for Kaldur to actually be there in person. While attempting to lay a tracer on the Manta ship they unknowingly triggered proximity alarms. Shortly after that Nightwing lost all contact with them and Kaldur. He assumed that to keep his cover, Kaldur had taken the two young heroes hostage, but without the tracers Nightwing would not know specifically where they would be.

These stolen shipments were the last items needed for the arrangement to go through. If the tracers had been successfully activated, Nightwing and his team would have been embedded and ready to strike when Intergang arrived to conclude the deal. Instead he was blind. That's where Artemis would come in. She and Zane might be the variable that could salvage this mission. Nightwing had to scramble, but soon he had a new plan in place.

Artemis and Zane would be the bait. They would intentionally be captured and hopefully be held with the Tim and Gar. There would be no direct connections between the two assassins and Nightwing's team or the League. Only Kaldur would know who she was. Dick had been able to inform Kaldur of her return, but not much else. He hoped Kaldur would able to put the pieces together in time. The two organizations would assume them to be Shadow agents attempting to disrupt the exchange. When all the shipments and players would have arrived, Kaldur would create a distraction and free them. In the confusion he would signal Nightwing for backup. Receiving the injures they suffered was a price they had to pay to play the part, but she was willing. Zane was willing to do anything to be with her. He knew if they succeeded she would owe him. That was payment enough.

Inserting Artemis and Zane took longer than originally calculated, and Tim and Gar carried the brunt of that. Kaldur could not afford to show concern or sympathy for them if this plan was still to succeed, but he still did what he could. Nightwing had felt confident that Robin and Beastboy would be able to fend for themselves until that time. Despite all the unforeseen circumstances, the pieces were still in place for the mission to succeed. Until Wally showed up.

Nightwing rested his head on the wall.

"Why did you have to come now? We were so close" He muttered under his breath.

Wally stood their absorbing blow after blow of what he had done. He was vaguely aware of the pain beginning to form in his arm when he decided he had had enough.

"I didn't want to come back. God knows I never wanted to come back here. It was her damn sister. She came to my house. Came around my kids. She practically begged me to look into this, but I could read between the lines. Do you in your wildest dreams think I would want an assassin around my family? The sooner I could get her some answers, the sooner she would leave me the hell alone and stay out of my life. I told her I would make some inquiries. As hard as it is for us to get a hold of each other on a good day, I thought it would be faster to do this in person. Just to get it over with."

The guilt rushing over Wally was overpowering. This was a gigantic screw up and it was all his fault. As much as he hated hearing it, Zane and Artemis were right. He was an amateur and a liability. He stumbled into something he didn't understand. Strategy had never been his strong suit. Science was his expertise. That's one reason he and Dick had made such a good team years ago. They played off each other's strengths, but if their roles had been reversed and it was Bart in there, wouldn't Dick have done everything in his power to save him? A nagging thought kept creeping into Wally's mind and suddenly he pieced together something he wished he hadn't

"Tim and Gar were pretty lucky they didn't get the same treatment as those two over there" gesturing towards Artemis and Zane. "You'd think a dangerous organization like that would be able to get information from them fairly easy. I know their tough kids, but they seem a little out of their league when it comes to the Mantas interrogation techniques. I'm not sure I could have kept my mouth shut. How did you keep them from revealing Kaldur's secret?

The room remained silent.

"They didn't know did they?" Wally asked.

"Know what," Nightwing replied deceptively.

"Don't screw around with me Dick. They didn't know about this part of the operation. About Kaldur. You sent them in blind."

Nightwing hesitated. "Robin was trained to think on his feet. Adjust to unforeseen circumstances. He knew someday certain information would have to be held form him to ensure the mission success.

Wally interrupted "But Gar didn't. He wasn't trained by you or the almighty Batman to face situations like this."

Nightwing yelled back "He's had training. Good training, The same you and I got."

"Bullshit" Wally screamed. "He hasn't had anything like we had. None of them have. We spent years being trained by some of the greatest heroes in the world, and these guys? The JLA babysitter of the week that comes in and does a workshop. Come on. You gambled their lives on their naiveté. You may have known Kaldur wouldn't kill them, but you didn't if know someone else would have. Just because you inserted two cold blooded killers into the mix didn't ensure anyone's safety. God no wonder why Roy walked away from this"

Those words stung Artemis. Wally had no idea what she had been through all those years. The things she had felt inside. He talked about her like she was some kind of monster. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Listen shit bag you don't know what the hell you're talking about," Zane inserted.

"Shut up Cyclops." Wally snapped looking back at Nightwing. "You didn't trust them enough let them know what they were getting into."

"I trust them with my life." Dick answered angrily.

"I would lay money you didn't tell Conner or Megan either. You knew they wouldn't have let you do it. You sure as hell didn't tell the rest of the junior justice league out there. This was a mission the League should have undertaken, or at least Homeland Security. Not them. Your safety net was their ignorance."

Wally continued, "You have always had trust issues man. Trust issues with everyone on the team. Even me. I just don't get it. You could tell me your secret identity, but not other things like maybe that Sportsmaster was her father?"

"You lied right to my face as soon as I got here yesterday, and you haven't stopped. You had plenty of time to key me in, but you played on my friendship just for me to go sit in the corner and not get in the way. God I am so stupid."

Wally quickly turned towards Artemis. She he was visibly concerned with the escalation of anger between the two men.

"After everything you put me through, and feeding me this bullshit about us trying to be friends again, and you couldn't at least have the decency to let me know you were working with him again. Hell you didn't even tell your sister. All of this to get back into his good graces?

Wally couldn't' stop the explosion of emotions and feelings that escaped his mouth

"Dick you have turned what was a good outlet for a bunch of sidekicks to escape the shadows of their mentors and do something good, into something twisted. I'm not bothered by the covert stuff, I'm not stupid. I know how important secrecy is, but not among your team. If you can't trust them they shouldn't be here. If it's too dangerous to clue them in, then these guys shouldn't be doing it. It should be a League matter. You would never have pulled that on us back in the day. We were friends, almost family. We grew up together. Now you made this almost Batman Incorporated, Risking their lives for the greater good, but never letting them understanding why."

"Remember how you felt when Artemis died? When Tula died?" They weren't just teammates, they were your friends. Would you have sent them blindly into a situation like this? Would you have sent me? Don't you see what you're becoming? Who you're becoming? I do. You're as toxic as he is and you're corrupting this place. You don't need to lead these kids. You need to get the hell away from them before they turn into you."

The pain in Wally's arm was becoming unbearable. He felt the tremors forming. He tried to put his hand in his pocket to hide them the best he could. All he wanted to do was leave. Go someplace and be alone, but between the pain he was suffering through and the anger he felt inside, he just couldn't stop.

"You told me you never wanted to be like Batman, well guess what .You have become just as much of a cold hearted son of a bitch as he is. You were always so envious of the relationships we had with our mentors. Well once these gets find out what you did to Tim and Gar, you won't have to worry about that happening here. You are lying to these kids and sending them on the same endless bullshit crusade you and your boss are addicted to. Still the little orphan kid desperately seeking the Bats approval.

That was it, that was the one. Nightwing had held his tongue long enough letting Wally vent, but he finally had enough. Friendship be damned.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are ranting about anymore do you? You have been out of the game so long you are just absolutely clueless about what we face. There is a reason why you never led missions. Never were left in charge. I wouldn't put you in charge of leading a kindergarten field trip. Seriously how many times can you screw up today? I am tired of bailing you out. Today is a perfect example. I have held your hand through meltdown after meltdown as your life has fallen apart, and you have the gall to come in here and judge me or my team. Look at your own life and then come to talk to me. With you as their father you're lucky your kids are still alive.

Dick Grayson immediately regretted his last words as his best friend lunged for him. Blind hate filled Wally's eyes as he swung wildly at Dick. Wally never had a chance.

Outside the conference room everyone's attention was focused on the yelling and screaming going on inside. Disagreement and arguments were nothing new in the cave, but inside that room whatever was taking place was about to explode. Conner had just walked in form the med bay when his enhanced hearing had caught the tail end of the argument and he did not like what he was hearing. Before he got the chance to go in and break it up, the door flew open and Wally landed hard on the floor nose bleeding.

"If I ever find out you do something like this to Bart, I promise you I will end your joke of a crime fighting career. I may not best fast anymore, but I promise you won't see it coming."

The team was stunned. What were they talking about? Do what to whom? Wally got up grabbed Bart and dragged him hard out of the room. He turned back and faced the room.

"He is going to get you all killed one day. Let that soak in."

"Wally! What are you doing? What did I do?"

In the next room he turned and looked his cousin directly in the eye.

"You didn't do anything Bart. This is my fault. It's my fault for recommending you join such a dysfunctional place. I should never have gotten you involved in this. You are my family and you are my friend. I know you know the difference between right and wrong. No matter what orders you are given, always look in your heart first. Ask yourself 'Is this what Barry would do?' Is that what Jay would do?' Promise me you'll do that."

Bart nodded quietly looking back at his cousin with concern written all of his face. "I don't understand what's happening."

"You will soon Bart. It will all come out. It has to. You're a smart kid, you'll know what to do," Wally replied.

Artemis ran in followed by Zane as Wally approached the tube.

"Wally wait" Artemis yelled reaching out softly to grab his arm.

"Don't f***ing touch me," he said as he yanked his aching arm away from her tender grip. "Go back over there with your boyfriend and your new boss. This regime is right up your alley. Maybe you can teach him a few things about lying and betrayal. It's what your best at isn't it?"

And then he looked straight into Artemis eyes as tears began to form in his. "He's toxic…. and your broken. You make a great pair."

Zane stood next to Artemis smiling at the redhead's tirade. Wally just shook his head and yelled back to Zane as he entered the chamber.

"Enjoy screwing her, because sooner or later she's going to do the same thing to you when she eats the chance. Trust me."

The computer requested destination coordinates.

"Central City. After transport delete account Kid Flash B-O3. Update."

Then he was one.

Wally appeared inside the abandoned warehouse and dropped to the ground. The pain had shot up his arm and into his chest. This was by far the strongest episode he had faced. Losing his shit back at the base didn't help. He couldn't believe some of the things he had come out of his mouth. The attacks were happening more frequently now. He would have to call Dr. Mid-Nite and see if they should up his dosage. He hated calling him that, it seemed like a ridiculous codename, but Kid Flash was no stroke of genius either. Mid-Nite was the only one he was comfortable being treated by. Who better to treat someone who used to have special abilities than a doctor with some?

He lay on the floor with his knees up breathing deeply until the tremors and the pain subsided. Slowly he stood up, got his bearings and made his way down the alleyway. As he approached the street he stopped and stared blankly at the spot his jeep had been parked.

"I knew it," he muttered to himself.

When he reached into his pocket to find his phone, it and his wallet were gone. No biggie he thought ironically. Shouldn't be too hard to find. They could just be anywhere between Washington State and Rhode Island. He just sighed and bent down to retied his shoes. It was going to be a long walk to the Allen residence.

"Where is a bell tower and a sniper rifle when you need one" he thought sarcastically and began his journey.


	13. Aftermath

_Author's note_

_I promise you some real action is just a chapter away. Thanks for your patience. I never knew how much fun writing could be, and how obsessed you can become with it. Your reviews have been really helpful. Keep them coming._

Aftermath

The recovered data that Kaldur obtained was a treasure trove of critical information. Even though the mission had been aborted before any arrests were made, the aftermath was fast and furious. With the involvement of the League, Manta's organization was crippled; and several key players in the Integrang Syndicate were apprehended by Batman. Despite the fallout from Nightwing's deception, he and Kaldur received commendations from the League. Though they were not pleased with his deceit, they understood it was for the greater good and it had potentially save thousands of lives if not more.

Dick was incredibly thankful, but this victory felt hollow and he knew why. He felt he had betrayed his teammates. His friends. Looking over at Artemis before he spoke to the junior members of the team, the irony was not lost on him. She had done the same thing years ago for similarly good reasons. He considered her betrayal and then reflected on his own. Since her return she had done everything possible to make amends with everyone, including him. Dick felt ashamed at the way he had treated her upon her return. She wasn't the only one here seeking redemption.

"You know you were pretty brave for coming back the way you did. You asked for a fresh start and tried to fix things, and turned round and just set you up. I know what it cost you. I really can't put into words how sorry I am. You deserve better."

Artemis smiled at him. "Quit stalling and get in there. Just tell them form your heart. Everyone makes mistakes. You felt like you had good reasons, and we did just kick two major criminal organization's asses, so I think you deserve some slack. Now get traught and get in there."

Dick smiled back and entered the conference room.

The junior team took the apology well. Most of them were surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth. The team held him in the same regards as Batman, and no one would ever expect to hear Batman say he was wrong, let alone apologize. That meant a lot to them. They all remained fiercely loyal, but Dick felt he didn't deserve it.

The senior team did not take it nearly was well. Conner was furious. He would never had allowed this mission to go forth with the risk to Tim and Gar, but the fact that Nightwing had kept it from him bothered him the most. He held Dick in the highest regard. The two men had grown from an unstable alliance to close friends. Dick had watched Conner grow and mature, and Conner had seen the youngest member of the original team evolve into the leader he was meant to be. It would not end their relationship, but it would take months to recover.

Megan was more hurt than angry. She felt that his distrust of her stemmed back many years ago when she hid her true form him while being blackmailed by Queen Bee. She had become an important member and voice of the senior team, and to be distrusted like this hurt her to the core. She considered how she would have felt if Lagaan had been one of the prisoners. All Dick could do was say how sorry he was and hope that time would heal all wounds.

An unintentional outcome of this was the friendship that grew again between Megan and Conner. Both had been deeply hurt by their break up, and this incident with Nightwing drew them together and gave them a chance to heal. There were not many of the original six left, and they were reminded of the bond they shared and the struggles they had overcome as a team. In time they forgave Dick and took him at his word that he would not keep secrets from them anymore. The same would go for Kaldur when he returned.

Roy with his usual smartass self and just sent Nightwing an email with a picture of a Lego Batman with the words "Dickhead" typed above it. It was Roy's way of saying I told you so, along with I still have your back. Nightwing had to laugh. There were only two people that would send him something like that. Now there was only one.

Dick had lost his best friend and confidant. In the end Wally had been right. Nightwing would never had done something like that to the original team. They had dealt with enough deception during the early days and made it through. Barely. The junior members deserved better, and he would make sure they were never treated like second class heroes again.

Artemis inwardly was thrilled to be back, but kept the same cool façade she had years ago. That was just who she was. She was asked to be a senior tem leader, and Dick would not take no for an answer. That commitment meant ending her business relationship with Zane. They were an incredibly talented team, and he was angry about her decision. It would cost him a great deal of money, and severely limit the time they would be able to spend together. Finally he realized that was the point.

"I can't believe you are going to end a good thing for this collection of rejects. All you're going to do is spend your time wiping asses and putting out fires. You know that right?"

Artemis grinned. "Probably the closest thing I will ever get to being a mom, but this is my family. You knew this years ago. We both just never believed we would live long enough to make it here."

"You know gorgeous it's not too late to change your mind. You got my number. Eventually you'll miss our stress relief sessions or get your ass in a sling. When you do don't forget to give the Z man a call."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah I've got your number all right. Go catch a bail jumper or something," she smiled.

He winked at her and they embraced. "I'll miss you kid. Call if you need a friend ok."

"You got it Zane, Thanks."

Artemis stayed outside the mountain and watched Zane drive away. She had made her decision and she was happy with it. Her redemption had finally arrived. The life she had dreamed about during those grueling years had begun, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. In her dreams this was not the way it was supposed to happen, someone else was supposed to be by her side. She would just have to overcome and adapt. She had been trained for that her whole life, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Kaldur finally returned to the mountain. His arrival was met with a strong a fellowship he didn't expect. The sacrifice that he had made was unimaginable. He had lost someone special in his life, and still had the strength and integrity to continue the good fight and go underground at Nightwing's request. He was the definition of a true hero regardless if he felt it or not.

He still had unfinished business in Atlantis, and that would take time to complete. The team was not the only people hurt by Kaldur's alleged betrayal. He would join the team again someday soon, but his home needed him, and he it.

Kaldur and Dick walked to the beach together as he prepared to leave.

"My king and my home await. No one will ever understand our rationale for what we did, but you do know we did good work that day."

Nightwing nodded. "Will do it differently next time."

"Agreed," Kaldur replied.

After s short pause Kaldur finally asked the question that had been looming for so long,

"Has there been any word from our friend?"

"No" Dick replied looking off to the sun that was just begging to set.

"He changed his cell number and his email. He knows I could find the new ones in seconds, but it's symbolic."

"He needs time my friend," Kaldur stated.

"He's had time Kaldur, I think this time he's gone."

"We will remain hopefully. That's all we can do. I must be going. Goodbye Dick. I hope to return soon."

"Be safe Kal."

Both men embraced and Kaldur was off.

Dick stood alone out the beach for hours thinking. Thinking about his friends and loved ones. He was tired of goodbyes.

Over the next several weeks the team took part in many low key missions. This was done intentionally by Batman to give everyone time to heal. The team performed well using a different combination of personal for different missions. This team building was a success.

Artemis adjusted into her new role as a senior team leader alongside Megan and Conner. Nightwing was still in charge of mission deployments, but Artemis began to enjoy her roles as a mentor. She even moved back into her old room. She still had a place in her mother's apartment, but spent the majority of her time at the mountain. On slow nights when many of the young heroes were gone, she would wander the base reliving old memories. She would not speak of it to anyone, but Wally would not escape her thoughts. His last words to her had been brutal. Hate filled. In the hardest times of her life overseas, he was the beacon that gave her hope and strength. Now she was hurt and angry. He had no right to say the things he had. To her or to Dick. He was not the only one who had sacrificed that night. She and Zane had both put their lives on the line, but that had been lost on him. His feelings of betrayal overrided the normally logical mind of Wally West. She figured this was what she got for hoping too much that they could have any type of relationship again. Wally had made his intentions clear that he wanted her out his life. She accepted that and decided maybe the feeling should be mutual. She hated thinking that. Artemis decided it was time to stop living in the past. The past had not been kind to her and she was enjoying her new beginning.

Weeks later Artemis and Megan arrived at the Italian restaurant near the harbor about 30 minutes from the mountain.

"You ready?" Megan asked.

"This is going to suck. You know that right?" Artemis spoke.

"We're not going to let it. We're here to cheer her up, and you're going to help. Fake it you have to, but we need to be there for her."

Artemis nodded and they entered the dimly lit eatery. The place had a great atmosphere, and the food was always excellent, but they were not here tonight because of the menu. They were there for their friend.

"Zatanna!" the girls yelled excitedly. At a booth in the back the raven haired beauty got to her feet and embraced her friends.

"I ordered us some wine, hope you don't mind," Zatanna stated. Artemis and Megan looked at the table and a bottle was already empty. This was going to be one of those nights.

"Guys despite what you may think I am really happy for them. It was a long time coming, I'm glad they finally made it official"

She was referring to the newly announced engagement of Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon.

Trying to improve the mood, Artemis started asking Zatanna how she liked being in the league and what certain heroes were really like, anything to try to keep her from dwelling on the news. She was not successful.

"Listen guys I appreciate it, I really am ok. You know how it is with first loves. It's just hard, but Dick and I are friends and I really want him to be happy. We haven't been an item for years now."

She held up a glass and toasted. "To failed relationships, may their new ones blow up in their faces."

They all laughed and clinked their glasses. That was the icebreaker they had all been looking for.

The rest of the night was about laughter, good food, great friends, and too much wine.

"So you and Conner seem to have made some peace," Z pointed out.

"Yeah we really have," Megan replied. "It's weird but I think we might be becoming better friends then were when we were dating. He's different, it's just hard to explain. Once he finally got past that the jealousy thing with Lagaan, he just changed.

"Changed into something you still have feelings for," Artemis chided.

"I do not. Why do you keep saying that?"

Z interjected, 'Because it's true."

"You guys are idiots, you know that," Megan smirked.

Both women inquired about Z's private life. Being in The League had left little time for a social life, but that didn't mean she wasn't looking.

Finally their attention was directed at Artemis. She knew her turn was coming.

"So you just let Zane walk huh? Big good looking studly guy like that who you worked very - very closely with just walks out of your life and you're not fazed by it. Weird. Maybe he wasn't as big as we thought." Z stated curiously.

Artemis laughed in embarrassment and scolded her friends as wine glasses were refilled. They continued to drink and told funny stories of their ex's. A few times they laughed so loud the waiter had to ask them several times to quiet down.

They paid their tab and went for a walk on the boardwalk, enjoying the sea air and carrying one more bottle of wine to share. It had been a long time since Artemis bonded with anyone like this. Another sacrifice she had made for the Shadows. They continued telling funny stories, but one person was never mentioned, and that began to bother Artemis. She had been quiet and just listened for a while when the girls finally got her to open up.

"Artemis what's wrong? You're supposed to be cheering me up?" Z pointed out.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just", she paused. "When we were sharing all of those stupid stories back there, you all…never talked about Wally. I know it's dumb, and I'm not really into all that touchy feely stuff, but I don't know for some reason it really bothered me. No big.

Z was the first to jump in. "Artemis I am so sorry. I thought we were talking about real relationships back there, not some one sided high school crush. I'm sorry but its true"

Megan added, "You know every time someone asked you about him all you would say is something negative or Wally is just Wally. Stuff like that. It seemed you were embarrassed about being with him."

Z cut back in. "Artemis you just let a stud like Zane walk out of your life, and your worried about a guy like Wally? He was the resident science geek that crushed on you. He was a great guy, but he's not anywhere near Zane's league.

That was the tipping point. Between the wine and them trashing their former teammate Artemis had had enough.

"I can't believe you bitches are saying this! Wally is the smartest, sweetest, most genuine person I know. Your right, he is not anywhere near Zane's class, he's miles above it!"

A sad frown covered her face. "The worst thing that ever happened in my shitty shit filled life was leaving him. I would always make some sarcastic comment about how obnoxious he was, or how tired I was of putting up with him, when in reality he was the best man I have ever known and I was the lucky one to be with him. I just wished I had said it more."

Her voice began to crack as she finished. "It was never a crush, it was love. The only love I have ever been in. No one else has come close, and I doubt they ever will."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned away to look out at that moonlight shining over the ocean, trying not to let her friends see her sadness.

"I have cried more in the last few months than I did the entire time I was overseas. How f***** up is that?"

She composed herself and turned back to them to finish her thoughts when she saw both of them smiling at her, and at that point she knew she had been set up.

"Z you're not really heartbroken over Dick are you?"

Z giggled. "Who do you think convinced him to ask Barbara?"

Megan just beamed. "See I told you!"

"Now don't you feel better that you finally got that out," Z added.

"I hate both of you," Artemis snapped in the joking tone only friends understand.

"This whole night was about me Why?"

"We are tired of watching you silently torture yourself," Z said. 'You are still in love with him. You need to accept that. It's not going to go away."

"Guys he had a beautiful wife and a great life. Have you seen his kids, they're just gorgeous. He is a scientist and a father for god sakes. He's just…..just perfect. What the hell could I offer?

"You know what the most screwed up thing is? I'm jealous of a dead woman. I mean come on. Who thinks like that? I had a chance to at least be friends again, to have him in my life at least in some way. It's not at all I how I wanted it, but it was start, and I blew it. He hates me and I can't blame him. No matter how many times I try to do the right thing, it comes back and shits on me. The best thing I can do is stay out of his life. Roy warned me and I should have listened," her voice trailed off.

"I am broken."

Z held Artemis shoulders and made her focus on her. "You're right. Linda was awesome. She and Wally were really-really happy, and if she was still here we wouldn't be having this conversation, but life doesn't give you many second many chances, and I think you're now on your third or fourth. All I am saying is if you see an opening, you've got to risk it. If you don't, you will kick yourself for the rest of your life."

Megan hugged Artemis.

"I know it's hard for you to share your feelings, but you know how much we love you. It crushed us all when you 'died", and look at us now. We've forgiven you. Don't give up on Wally just yet. You might be surprised how he really feels."

Artemis wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never had friends like this and had never been able to share her heart like this with anyone but Wally.

"And how would you know this?" she sniffled.

"Because I'm a mind reader," Megan smiled.

"What the hell do I do now? How do I make it up for what I did to him?" Artemis spoke as she took of swig of the wine they had been carrying.

"Well you could sleep with him Z," said bluntly.

Megan cracked up as she watched Artemis choke on her drink. The shocked look she shot at her friends was priceless. Megan had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and Z just stood there with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know I hate you guys right?" Artemis smiled.

Keystone City was not as fast passed as it larger sister city, but you couldn't convince Wally West of that. Since returning from Rhode Island, Wally came back to a life that had not paused at all in his absence. All the cases he left unfinished were waiting for him on top of several new ones. To catch up meant bringing lots of work home and being prepared to live on no sleep for a few weeks.

His friend Rachel had begun a relationship with a guy in her apartment building. Wally was oddly fine with it. He had been very interested in Rachel, but he really could not deal any more complications in his life. She looked happy, and he was happy for her.

The older his kids got, the more self-sufficient and self-reliant they had become. They were still so young to be carrying so much responsibility he thought. It just seemed like yesterday he and Linda were bringing them home from the hospital. Regardless how slow he was now, time showed no mercy on him

Wally finally made time to meet with Mid-Nite. Being a doctor to current and former superheroes required lots of house calls. Wally was grateful to the doctor until the examination was over. Mid-Nite was as concerned as Wally was.

"I need to get the blood samples back to my lab Wally. Nothing I am seeing here makes much sense. I don't want to scare you unnecessarily, but I can't tell you why the meds have stopped working. They are hitting all proper sequences that you and I worked out, and you should not be developing a tolerance to it.

"The episodes really kick in during stress," Wally added.

"Have you had any unusually stressful situations lately?"

Wally just rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to up your dosage, but I am afraid to take you off cold turkey until I run some more tests. You did stop the dosages on the kids right?"

"Yeah. It was pretty low to begin with, but I stopped them awhile ago."

Mid-Nite put his hands on the Wally's shoulders.

"We'll figure this out, You hear me kid?"

Wally smiled, appreciative of the use of his old codename.

Man I hope your right he thought, but deep down Wally knew the truth. He'd always known.

One night the twins homework assignment was astronomy, and Wally ecstatic. Astronomy had always been one of his favorite subjects. He didn't know if was because of the theoretical research involved in determining distances and masses of stellar bodies, or if it was the sci-fi geek in him that wished he had his own Starship Enterprise. Regardless any chance to break out the telescope and star gaze was reason enough. He had spent countless nights on top of Mt. Justice giving Artemis lectures about the universe. She always tried to show interest and listened as best as she could, but the night would usually end up with their bodies entwined making out under the stars. Maybe that's way he always liked astronomy he laughed inwardly.

Wally and the kids drug the old telescope up to the top floor of the condo building. Though it wasn't that tall, one side it had a serviceable view of the open sky.

"Dad?" Jai asked. "If we have landed on the moon so many times why can't we see any of the stuff we left up there. You know. All the junk they didn't' take back with them?"

"That's a great question Jai." Wally took the kids over to the opposite side of the roof facing the lights of Central City across the river. "Pick any point over there you like. Just something small. One light. Now close your eyes and spin around 10 times real fast and then open your eyes.

The kids finished their spins and opened their eyes.

"You have three seconds!" Wally yelled. "Find the light you were looking at."

Their vision was spinning and they were disoriented.

"There's no way I can. My eyes are spinning too fast."

"That's your answer. As we stand here the Earth, It's spinning at almost a 1000 miles an hour, and while its moving that fast we can't see objects as small as the space junk we left there.

Those craters that we see now are gigantic, I'm talking miles long, and even in the viewer they look small. How are you supposed to see something that is about 10-15 total?"

"You don't," Jai replied.

Iris looked at Jai and rolled her eyes. "Duh" she said.

"Shut up, you didn't know either."

"All right guys class dismissed. You have 30 minutes. Shower and brush you teeth and you can watch TV till I come down."

They were gone in a flash.

Wally packed up the telescope and looked up at the different constellations visible with the naked eye. He and Linda had spent many nights up here talking about their hopes and dreams. Yet right now all he could think about was wondering if when Artemis looked at the sky, did she think of him? Thinking of the blonde archer used to make Wally feel guilty, like he was being unfaithful. He finally realized that Linda would not want him to be lonely for the rest of his life, just like he wouldn't for her. The point seemed moot after what he said to her. Wally gazed back upwards and sighed.

One sure fire way to help with stress was to starting running again. Wally wouldn't experience the exhilaration of the cascading light show of colors that streaked past him while he reached blinding speeds, but you wouldn't be a Flash without the desire to run no matter what the pace.

Wally left the kids in bed reading, and hit the streets for a quick two mile trip. It was the perfect distance that would keep him close to home.

The streets as usual were well lit as he ran by Lookout Park. He would probably just avoid that route on principal. There was nothing fun about running through a place you almost got your ass kicked. Artemis crept into his thoughts again. It seemed like all roads lead to her. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop thinking of her. Sometimes he wondered if he should stop trying and just call her.

He picked up the pace just to see how fast he could get. Jogging and light running was easy for him, sprints not so much. He was close to a half mile when his lungs gave out on him. He was pleased with the distance, but not with how out of shape he felt. He stopped and bent down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Wally began to walk it out and then jog the rest of the way home. He turned back towards his condo and walked the street until he felt the energy return to him. He was halfway up the dimly lit sidewalk when a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him.

"We need to talk."


	14. Engagement

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Been out of town. Thanks to everyone who has favorited the story (Is that really a word?) I have spent some time reading your stories, and man you guys are amazing. All I can do is try to keep up. Thanks for the reviews as always._

Engagement

The extravagant ball room at Wayne Manor put even Gotham's best country clubs to shame. A beautiful two story design with white marble floors and columns along with a ten foot wide 19th century antique crystal chandelier that hung above it. On the second story was a wide balcony that formed a horseshoe around the ballroom and allowed for an excellent view of the downstairs festivities. The top floor also consisted of another private outdoor balcony as well as one of the many entrances into the manor. Connecting the two was a spiraling marble staircase that led from the balcony to the ballroom.

Dick Grayson held hands with his fiancé outside the entrance to the ballroom contemplating their next move. He would always be eternally grateful to Bruce Wane for taking him into his home upon the death of his parents. Bruce became something of a surrogate father and friend to the impressionable but extremely gifted young man. Bruce saw characteristics in Dick that he saw in himself. He knew his new ward was set on a path of vengeance against those responsible for his parent's death much like he had been. After observing Dick's single minded determination and discipline, Bruce finally came to the conclusion that Dick was exactly the partner the Batman needed. He spent the next years educating and gruelingly training the youth, all the while developing a relationship and friendship that would become the foundation of one of the greatest crime fighting teams of all time. Even after Dick went out on his own, and Batman partnered up with a new protégé, they would always share bond was beyond family and friendship.

While it was important for Bruce to play the role of Billionaire playboy, Dick never felt comfortable in that guise. He was a ward of the Wayne family and while always appreciative of Bruce's generosity, he never felt comfortable with the wealth that had been bestowed upon him. Dick always wanted to be one of the guys. A normal teenager with normal friends, not some snooty rich elitist paired up with other trust fund babies comparing their new toys. That was one reason why his relationship with Wally West meant so much to him. One was a member of the upper class elite, educated in the finest schools, and the other a middle class borderline genius deeply rooted in Midwestern values. There was no reason these two should have met, let alone become friends, but much like him and Bruce, fate had paired the uniquely different teens, for a common goal. Justice. Their differences became their strengths, their experiences their bonds. They were best friends, sidekicks, and teammates. This day was going to be very difficult without him.

"It's not too late to bail. I know a great sushi restaurant with an awesome atmosphere. We can get the guys to sneak out and meet us. Just outside of Gotham. We could be there sipping Sake in twenty minutes."

Barbara smiled and wrapped her arm him. "It took me two hours to get wrapped up in this ridiculous dress. Everyone one we know had to pay money for nice dresses and tuxes. We are going in."

She reached over and kissed him. "If the team only knew what a chickenshit Nightwing could be they would..."

Dick silenced her mid-sentence with a kiss and smiled. "You do look gorgeous by the way. It just…I just have nothing in common with most of the people. Never did. I wish we could have just done this close-friends only."

She smiled and straightened his tie and smiled. "Don't you dare leave my side."

"Not a chance," he replied. They took a deep breath and entered.

"Presenting Mr. Richard Grayson and Ms. Barbara Gordon," the ballroom's main attendant announced as the guests began to applaud and cheer. The two kissed formally for the crowd and made their way inside.

Dick sighed as wave after wave of well-wishers approached and congratulated them. This was Bruce's element not his, but this was an important task in high society and Dick knew he had to play the part.

He looked up the balcony and saw at his teammates smiling and clapping for him. In between handshakes and hugs he motioned in mock panic for them to come down and save him. After pretending to ignore him, Artemis, Megan, and Conner stopped torturing their team leader and made their way down the spiraled staircase to join them. Megan and Artemis hugged Barbara while Conner firmly shook Dick's hand.

"Congratulations boss" Conner said humorously. "Seriously though we are very happy for you."

Artemis next moved to Dick and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look great Arty," Dick smirked.

"I look like a clown, but I guess I could get used to it."

Artemis wore a short tight strapless emerald green party dress that showed off every curve of her body. She would never have been caught dead in something like this, but Zatanna and Megan insisted and would not stop pestering her until she relented. Z had threatened to use a spell on her if she continued to fight it. Artemis wondered if she already had.

Megan reached over and hugged and kissed him.

"Congratulations Sir Richard" she smirked as if speaking to royalty. She was in her fill Megan Morse alter ego mode. She wore a pink flowing dress that matched her upbeat personality. Conner's tux suited the muscular hero as well even though he was uncomfortable with how restraining it felt.

Megan smiled. "Z is upstairs flirting with some CEO and Roy is getting drunk at the bar. They want all of us to join them when you both, and I quote, "stop kissing Gotham's high and mighty asses."

That led to a good round of laughter. "Tell them not to close down the bar and we will be there as soon as possible. If any of you consider leaving I will hunt you down like dogs," he smiled.

The trio moved back upstairs as Dick and Barbara continued their forced socialization.

The couple were initially annoyed, but finally became numb to the constant announcements of arriving guests. The next hours felt tortuous to Dick as he half listened to rich men tell stories of how they met their trophy wives. He and Barbara constantly peered upstairs to gauge the fun it appeared their friends were having without them.

During a brief pause he whispered in Barbara's ear. "We have got to get upstairs, that's were all the action is."

She nonchalantly smiled and nodded not letting on to the approaching guests that she and her fiancé wanted desperately to run away.

Superheroes rarely get time off, and this was an opportunity for them to let their hair down and let loose. From what he could see flashes off, they were taking this occasion very seriously. No matter what it took, he and Barbara were going up there soon, he just didn't know how to make his break quite yet.

Bruce Wayne finally made his way over to the two and the room silenced.

"I am famous for my long and overblown toasts, so as not to embarrass these two, I will make this brief. True love is one of the rarest treasures you can find on this earth. Some people search the whole lives for it. I believe your friends and I knew you had found it before you two did."

He held up his glass "To Dick and Barbara: You are two very special people who have the good fortune of having found each other. May you share exquisite happiness together all the day of you lives."

The room raised their glasses and applauded.

Upstairs Artemis and Megan both smiled at each other and clinked their glasses. They were both aware of the slight sadness that was building up inside the other after such a beautiful toast about finding love, but refused to let it put a damper on the night.

"More Drinks?" Megan asked cheerfully but insistently.

"Definitely," Artemis responded.

They quickly found the closest waiter and grabbed two glasses each.

Artemis noticed Megan looking over at Conner quickly and turning away before she was noticed by him. Unfortunately as she turned, Artemis caught her glare head on.

"Don't look at me like that," Megan blushed.

'I'm not," Artemis smiled. "He does look good in a tux. Better be careful, he might not go home alone tonight with all these rich bitches stalking him."

Megan rolled her eyes. "What chapter do they teach good cop jealous cop in the Justice League how to book?"

Artemis feigned mock hurt and grinned. "It's the one right before how to recognize when someone has a crush on someone again."

They both chuckled and made their way to the corner Zatanna and Roy had commandeered.

Roy let out a catcall to Artemis. "You look hot Crock, too bad all that makeup can't cover batshit crazy."

A middle finger was her response, but everyone including Artemis knew it was the normal digs friends and teammate give.

"So Roy, I always wanted to ask where the nickname Speedy came from. Jade thought it may have come from the bedroom. Is that true?"

The group broke out laughing as Roy returned the one fingered salute back to Artemis with a smile.

"Nice one," he laughed.

After the toast Bruce moved Dick and Barbara to the side for a moment. He took Barbara's hand and kissed it. "You realize she is way out of his weight class don't you," you referring to how lucky Dick was to be with a women like her.

They both smiled. "You know the whole blind squirrel joke," Dick retorted. He continued "Seriously though, Bruce you really didn't have to do this."

"I know. You can have as small a service as you want, but everyone deserves one good party. There won't be many more people to hob knob with and then you two can make your escape upstairs. He shook Dick's hand. Congratulations. You know how proud I am of you."

Dick shook the hand firmly in response.

"Well you two will have to excuse me. I have a defense contact pending upstairs with a certain senator who needs some hand holding."

As he walked away he turned back. "I forgot. I have a gift for you two. It should be delivered anytime now."

They both looked at each other quizzingly. "Bruce you need to stop...," but cut themselves off as they realized there was no point as the billionaire had quickly moved out of earshot.

Finally Commissioner Gordon and his wife made their way to the couple. "Freaking out yet?" Gordon asked?"

"Not yet Dad, but the night is still young." Barbara replied.

He turned too Dick. "Son let me give you some advice. Run. I will hold them off as long as I can. Find a church and get hitched now."

The two men smiled.

"I hate to do this, but I have to politic for a while and my future son in law needs to come with me. Dick I want you to meet some friends and other people I can't stand. He will be back in a few Barbara."

She watched Dick's exasperated expression as her father put his arm around her fiancé and led them to the awaiting group of older men. Surprisingly no one was coming up to her, and she finally had a minute or two to catch her breath. She thought about bolting upstairs and letting Dick fare for himself, but she knew better. She looked around the ballroom and could not believe she was marrying into this life. She was a cop's daughter not some socialite. She found solace knowing she and Dick would always be more than husband and wife. They would be partners. She wondered how the Batgirl-Nightwing dynamic was going to affect them. They had talked about it at great length, but she wondered how it would really work in the real world. Putting their lives at risk was just one of the many hurdles they would have to face, but they were both committed to making Gotham and Blüdhaven a safer place for their citizens. They had both been affected by crime and tragedy first hand, and they would continue to try to make a difference, except this time they would do it with each other side by side.

She was lost in her thoughts as she finally noticed a minor scuffle at the ballroom entrance. The door announcer was desperately trying to procure the invitation from the young man's hands, while the visitor struggled to keep it and just walk in quietly. The announcer was clearly in his late 60's and had been doing this for quite a while. You could tell he took his job very seriously. The old man grabbed at his chest feigning pain and used the ruse as the distraction he needed, and quickly grabbed the card form the visitor's hands.

All Barbara could do was grin as she saw the red head roll his eyes embarrassingly as he realized he had been duped.

"Presenting Mr. Wallace West."

The announcement brought little fanfare form the crowd, but caught Dick's attention immediately. Wally sheepishly ran his hands through his hair and slowly made his way in, shooting a piercing look at the smiling old man. Wally looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and tried to blend in and not draw any attention to himself. Barbara just smiled and decided it was time to rescue the new visitor. She went to Dick and grabbed his hand and both made their way towards Wally.

Wally saw them approaching and tried to hide his distress. He put his hand out for a handshake, but had it pushed away for an embrace instead. They two men hugged for a long time and Barbara's eyes began to water. Dick would never discuss it, not even with her, but his rift with Wally had left a hole in him that no one could fill. Seeing them reunited sent waves of happiness shooting though her.

Wally and Dick broke apart and Wally gently reached over and kissed Barbara's cheek.

"You guys look great. Congrats to both of you." Wally stated. "I'm just surprised it took this long."

The threesome smiled at each other. This reunion was long overdue. Barbara was called over by her mother to meet they mayor's wife and she excused herself and left her fiancé and his best friend alone.

Several seconds passed before Wally spoke. He glanced down at the floor looking ashamed.

"Dick I'm really sorry. I had no right to say any of that stuff to you. I just completely lost it. I don't know where half that stuff came from. Losing my speed and being away for so long has really jaded my perspective."

He looked up at Dick straight in the eye with all the sincerity he had in his heart.

"You're my best friend and I really screwed up. Not just your mission, but our friendship."

Before Wally could finish Dick embraced him once again. Wally didn't pull away this time. "

"You never have to say you're sorry to me. Your being here is the most important thing. I'm really glad you made it."

"Your boss can be very persuasive."

Dick laughed out loud. "Yeah he can be that way sometimes. I'm glad he did though. It would have been awkward not to have a best man for my wedding. You were my only choice."

Wally smiled. "I hope the job is still available."

Dick returned his smile. "No one was going to fill in for you."

Both of them men continued to catch up as the burden of sadness washed away from them. Dick reminded himself to tell Bruce he really did give great gifts.

"Listen Wally, don't move. I am going to rescue Barbara and then we are getting a drink. Don't move I will be right back ok?"

Wally nodded. In reality he had no place to go but here.

As Wally watched his friends walk away, he tried is best just to blend in to the wall behind him. Despite the warm greeting that Dick and Barbara had given him, the awkward feeling that had come over him upon his entrance returned with a vengeance. He was wearing a stylish black suit and black tie surrounded by a sea of tuxedos and expensive dresses. He felt severely underdressed and completely out of his element. He was beginning to get up the courage to stop one of the many waiters walking by and get a glass of something, anything, just to have something to do with his hands when a tall figure in what was probably the nicest Italian made tuxedo Wally had ever seen came over and greeted him

The large man stuck out his hand and grasped Wally's firmly.

"Bruce Wayne," he said strongly.

"Uh hi. Wally West," and returned the firm handshake as best he could.

"Welcome Mr. West. Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?"

"Both sir," he said politely

Wally had known Bruce Wayne's secret identity since he was 13. Dick needed someone to confide in and Wally was always that person. Bruce was equally aware of Wally's knowledge of who he was, but always played it off formally on the few occasions he was seen out of uniform. Wally and Dick would always crack up about it as soon as Bruce was away, but Wally knew the seriousness of that knowledge always remaining a secret. Tonight Wally was too uncomfortable to make light of it inside. His damage to the Manta mission had made its way around the League, regardless of the outcome they were not happy. He never knew where he stood with the Batman, but tonight he imagined it was fairly low despite the man's courtesy.

"Well Mr. West welcome to my home." They both quietly stared at Dick and Barbara from a distance as they continued the conversation with her family's associates.

"They are a good looking couple wouldn't you agree? " Wayne asked rhetorically.

"They look very happy sir. In the end that's really all that's important."

Bruce could sense the pain in Wally's words, and nodded in agreement as both men drank the champagne that had been brought to them moments earlier.

Bruce broke the silence with a low quiet voice.

"He needed you here."

"I needed to be here," Wally responded quietly. "Thanks for the push."

Bruce gave no response but turned and shook Wally's hand one final time.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. West. Please make yourself at home."

Wally nodded respectfully and watched as Bruce walked away.

Bruce turned and said with a slight grin on his face "And Mr. West, you might want to stay on your best behavior. You are being watched."

Wally wasn't sure what to make of that. He took it as a half warning that he shouldn't start any trouble and ruin Dick and Barbara's important night. That was the last thing on his mind, and he just assumed Bruce was intending this night day to go off without a hitch. That was until Wally looked up at the top of the stairs.

Moments earlier Artemis and Zatanna were making their way through the crowd trying to catch the waiter with a few drinks still left on his tray.

"If one more rich old man tries to grab my ass, some grandkid is getting his inheritance early." Artemis growled

Z almost had wine come out her nose as she cracked up listening to Artemis's rant.

By now the two women had tuned out the announcements of guests and the boisterous laughter of old fat rich men and focused on each other.

Artemis was out of her comfort zone. It seemed like a lifetime ago she was in Asian prisons or eliminating enemies of the Shadows. She would never go back to that life again. Surreal could not begin to describe how she felt at this moment. Surrounded by fine food and wine, in one of the most opulent surroundings she had ever seen truly made her feel like Alice in Wonderland, he favorite childhood book.

"Megan made her way to the duo and smiled. Can you believe this place? How in the world did Dick turn out so normal growing up like this?"

"Normal is not a word I would use to describe Dick Grayson," Zatanna said with a grin.

"Honestly it would drive me freaking nuts to put on airs like this all the time," Artemis added. "I would like to just shake some of these prissy people [Presenting Mr. Wallace West] and let them know how the...What the hell did he just say?"

The announcement took all the women by storm.

"Seriously what did he just say?" Artemis asked with a slight ounce of panic in her voice.

Before her friends could answer, Artemis quickly made her way to the top of the ballroom staircase and looked over the balcony to see Wally West standing awkwardly at the entrance, sheepishly running his hands through his hair trying to hide his discomfort.

Z and Megan joined Artemis at the balcony and watched one of the most amusing sights they had ever seen. Artemis Crock, a one-time professional assassin, a highly trained and dangerous operative had just turned into a 16 year old girl.

"Did you know he was coming? Why is he here? Did you know he was invited? Does Dick know he's here? What the hell am I doing here? Seriously why is he here?" she rambled a mile a minute.

Finally Zatanna gently put her hand on the babbling archer's mouth.

"Take a deep breath. Look at me. Relax. You're ok."

"Did you guys have something to do with this? I swear if I find out you..."

"Artemis we had nothing to do with this. Calm down."

They both peered back over the rail and watched Dick and Wally's emotional reunion.

"I would bet Dick didn't know either."

All three women felt a warmth grow inside them as they watched the two friends embrace. This was an important moment and a long time coming.

"I need to get out of here," Artemis spouted. "Which one of these freaking doors leads to an exit? You guys have to help me. I'm not joking damn it."

Z and Megan pulled Artemis away from the balcony and held her firmly in front of them.

"You are not going anywhere but down, down those stairs to him. Remember those chances we talked about? Well for some unknown reason you keep getting them. You seriously need to head to Vegas after this."

"You know how much you wanted this, and it's right there."

Z held her friends face in her hands. "Please take this chance. It may never come around again."

Artemis nodded. Megan kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her. "You can do this."

Artemis took a deep breath and made her way to the stairs. She was about to take her first step down when she quickly turned away and went back towards her friends, but was met with angry glares and gestures. She cursed herself and closed her eyes tightly for a moment of serenity and finally began the trek downstairs

Wally looked up at the figure in green approaching him. He had never seen Artemis like this. Her long blonde hair hung down past her shoulders. The dress she wore could not have hugged her body more if it had been painted on. Their eyes locked on to each other's and both could sense the others nervousness. Artemis could not find the words as she finally made it to the last stair. She tried desperately to locate anything to say, but before she could find the words….

"You look beautiful" he said serenely.

With just three words Wally West and filled her heart with a feeling she had not felt in years. Love.

"I feel ridiculous, but thanks."

Wally wore the most peaceful smile she had seen on him in a long time. He could not stop staring at her. His gaze never broke from her.

"I take it back. You don't look beautiful...You are beautiful."

Artemis was about to playfully protest the broken statement until she heard the finished sentence. She took him in her arms and they embraced. Neither wanted to let go, and the only thing in the room that mattered was each other.

She whispered in his ear, "I am so happy you're here."

"Me too. I have so much I need to say, but not here."

"I do to Wally. Come upstairs, there are some people here that will want to see you."

Wally was apprehensive, but didn't protest. She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. The feeling of their fingers entwined felt so odd after all these years, but so right at the same time. Megan and Z both came over and hugged and kissed him as Wally started to blush.

After Linda's death he had intentionally isolated himself from the team. When he arrived at the mountain before the Manta incident, he had still kept up his guard. Not wanting to let anyone in. Right now he wondered why. These were his friends and their affection for him made him feel whole.

Artemis held his hand and was not going to let go.

Conner saw the girls gathering together at the top of the stairs and finally saw what the commotion was about. Wally caught his eye from across the balcony and saw Conner smile at him. That was the last weight lifted off his shoulders. Conner made his way and hugged Wally like a long lost brother.

"Man it's good to see you" he stated.

"You to Conner. Everyone is so dressed up, I'm glad I left my running shoes outside."

"You look very nice to Wally. The suit...suits you," Megan said happily at the play on words she had accidently spun.

"I haven't worn a tux since prom, Wally said.

Artemis smiled. "I know. I was there. It was an ugly one."

Z gathered the girls. "Let's go freshen up," and grabbed Artemis and went off to the powder room with the blonde archer in tow still looking back and watching Wally.

Conner smiled at the awkward exit and placed his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I had no idea you'd be coming. I can imagine how hard it was to come here, but I know Dick appreciates it."

He paused for a moment to gather his words. "Just for the record I thought you were right about the whole Kaldur incident. Megan too. Dick screwed up and he knew it."

"There was about a thousand different ways I could have done that better. I had no business getting involved. I'm lucky I didn't get everyone killed," Wally said.

"Well you didn't, and the team is better off because of you."

"Thanks Conner."

"Do you ever miss the spandex Wally?"

"You know it was really hard at first, but I've adjusted I guess. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't miss it from time to time, but it's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

He looked down at his shoes and laughed. "Getting stuck in traffic really kills me though."

Wally looked at Conner with a somber expression on his face and continued.

"We did a lot of good work in those early days. Helped and protected a lot of people, but do you know what I am the most proud of?"

"What," Conner asked?

"Getting you out of Cadmus. I see how they all look up to you. Not just the freshman, but everyone. Sorry to sound corny but you've changed and grown so much over the years. You really honor that S you wear and everything it stands for, and I'm glad I was part of it."

Conner was surprised at Wally's sincerity. "Thanks Wally. You were no slouch yourself with the lightning bolt too you know."

"Well that's Bart's gig now. I really like that he wears the Kid Flash suit. He's carrying on the mantle real well. I need to tell him that more often. By the way where is he?"

"Senior team only got the invites tonight. You know just people who have known him and Barbara the longest. Plus green shape shifters and fish boys are hell on a secret identities."

"You know he really reminds me of you. Bart I mean," Conner added.

"Charming, heroic, dashingly good looking?" Wally questioned?

"Annoying," Conner deadpanned and both men smiled.

The girls returned from the powder room with fresh drinks for everyone.

Z remarked, "That bathroom is almost bigger than my whole apartment."

This drew ironic smiles from everyone, except Wally and Artemis who were still locked into each other.

"Why don't we go find Roy and see how many guests he has pissed off? Catch you guys in a bit."

Wally and Artemis nodded without really paying any attention.

"Is it hot in here Wally asked?"

"No," she smiled, "but we can step out and get some air if you like."

Wally nodded and they stepped away from the inside balcony through the antique glass doors to the outside deck that overlooked the grounds of the Wayne Estate.

The moon was full and lit up the night. A few other couples stood outside with them, but were far away on the spacious outdoors area.

The smile slowly left Wally's face as he began.

"Artemis I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. The things I said to you and Dick and Zane. I had no right. I have not been thinking clearly since that night in my apartment. I…"

"Wally stop. I wanted all of this should have been different. This is not how I dreamed..…hoped it would happen. You have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved it."

She placed her hand on his chest.

"Your heart has been torn open so many times because of me. I don't want to cause you anymore pain. I meant what I said about being friends again. I meant it then and I mean it now. You are still very important to me. I could apologize a thousand times, but it wouldn't change what I did. Let's just focus on the moment. I'm just so happy you here."

Wally lowered his head under Artemis's chin and rested his forehead on her chest meekly unwilling to look her in the eyes.

"You're not broken Artemis, I am."

She wrapped her arms around him and inadvertently ran her hands through his hair like she did all those years ago trying to comfort him. She caught herself and awkwardly removed her hands and the slowly moved apart.

As they looked over the balcony at the moonlight Wally quietly asked. "So you and Zane still?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He wasn't my type. He was never my type." Just a good friend who got the wrong message. Anyway I've always had more of thing for the brainy geeky types anyway," she smiled.

"So what about you Romeo? Any Juliet's out there?"

Wally just smiled. "Not yet."

Artemis instantly regretted asking. Wally's love life should not be her business. She didn't know how sensitive a subject it would be since Linda's death, but when he looked at her, she noticed something strange in his eyes as. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Even though it had been years, she could still see when his brain was going into overdrive.

And then it happened.

He grabbed Artemis and pinned her to the closest wall and kissed her. A kiss that was full of the passion she had desired for so long. Artemis let out a surprised moan and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in as tightly as she could. Their lips were locked and their tongues danced across each other's, their breathing in synch. His tongue probed deeper and she returned in kind. She bit his lip and listened as he groaned in pleasure. His kisses were deep and wet and her mind was exploding in rapture. They were two starving souls and they were each other's oxygen. Slowly his lips and tongue became gentler and they slowly broke apart. His face flushed red and he smiled at her with those emerald eyes she had fallen for long ago.

Outside the balcony Megan and Zatanna peered through the glass doors and smiled as they watched the two former lovers reunite in the only way possible.

Outside Wally held Artemis in his arms. "I can't believe I just did that," he smiled. "Wow!"

Artemis laughed at his corniness. "Wow. That's all you can say is wow?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I'm kind of rusty at this. Give me a minute so I can work on a proper retort."

"I'm not giving you anymore time, and just for the record, I'm not wearing any."

Wally's eyes lit up and a playful smile stretched across his face.

She grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me."

The two made it back inside and passed by their startled friends hurriedly as they desperately searched the ball room for an exit into Wayne Manor.

"Now it's a party," Z said with a smile.


	15. Afterparty

_Author's Note: Engagement was getting too long so I needed to break it up into two parts. Lame title I know, but I already had most of it written and wanted to get it out fast. It's funny when you write, you get so many good ideas for other stories and I definitely plan on continuing. Thanks for all the great reviews. Just as a side not I keep reading about another possible time skip coming in Young Justice. Has anyone considered the jump may actually be going back in time? Ponder that and as usual throw me some reviews or titles to some of the stories you guys have written. Thanks._

The After Party

They found a door that opened up to a dark deserted hallway. Wally had been in the mansion years ago, but the house was so big and had so many rooms and floors, they all looked alike. Artemis frantically searched for the first open door she could find and once successful, drug Wally inside and locked the door.

"A dish room? He has a dish room?" was all Wally could get out before it was Artemis's turn to attack him. She threw him up against the wall and once again their lips locked together. She had dreamed of this reunion for years and nothing was going to stop it. She removed his coat and loosened his tie and she pulled his shirt form the dress pants waistband and ran her fingers up the bare skin of his back. Her nails dug deep and Wally moaned in pleasure. He broke of the kiss and moved down into her neck kissing and biting. Her scent was intoxicating.

"Wally" she moaned loudly as she moved one hand form his back and cradled his head into her neck and chest more tightly.

His hands ran up her long bare legs to her hips sending electric shocks through her body. Her legs opened and drew him in, and they both locked together into one. He laid her down on the table and she grabbed his hips and pulled them into her. No words were spoken. The room was buzzing from energy and ecstasy of the moment. This was the reason she made the sacrifices she did. This was what she fantasized and dreamed about for so long. She could feel Wally's heart beating. Strong and powerful. As Artemis lay on the table Wally was above her, arms outstretched supporting his weight, looking down on her. Smiling. Happy. Artemis ran her fingers across his face. Each unsure of what to say. In truth no words were needed. She began unzipping her dress as her communicator went off.

"You have got to be f ***ing kidding me!" She growled.

Artemis knew for this to be happening during Dick's engagement party, it had to be urgent, but damn it she thought. This was the moment. She looked at Wally as he smiled politely, giving no indication of frustration or annoyance. Just happiness. Artemis was more surprised when she heard Dicks voice on the channel.

"I need everyone outside the ballroom near the main driveway in five minutes. I'm sorry guys but this is an Alpha Level Threat. Five minutes ok? "and the channel closed.

Wally slowly rose of the table freeing Artemis. She stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Don't you dare think about leaving Mr. West. We are not done, do you hear me."

Wally smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him one last time. "I'm serious Wally. Don't leave. Please."

"Well I am going to get out of the Wayne dish room," he grinned. They have a room for me at the guest house. I'll be there waiting ok?"

She zipped up, pulled her dress back down, and attempted to straighten her hair. As she opened the door she looked back and said. "You could always come with… you know?"

Wally shook his head. "No you go ahead. I really would just get in the way and you and I both know it."

A slight pain pierced Artemis's heart. "I'll be back. I promise Wally. Look at me please?" she pleaded directing Wally's attention to her.

"I promise," she repeated as she walked out.

Annoyed wasn't a strong enough word for the way Artemis felt. She had waited so long to be with him again. The god dammed world better be blowing up or I am marching right out of this stupid meeting and back to him she thought.

She was the last to meet up outside and was greeted with looks of concern. She was surprised to see Kaldur there. His expression matched the concern on all of their faces. Dick quickly took control.

"Walk with me," he told the group.

They all followed Dick as he led them away from the mansion to the Wayne vineyards, isolated and away from prying eyes. In a manner very reminiscent of Batman, his voice changed from the friendly Dick Grayson to the authoritarian tone of Nightwing.

"Kaldur just received some intel from league."

Kaldur handed Dick a small chip that he placed in the small holographic projector that was attached to his wrist hidden under the tuxedo. He raised his sleeve and pushed the emitter on as a three dimensional figure appeared in front of them. The team remained silent, and the mood quickly turned dire.

The figure before them was Deathstroke. One of the most deadly assassins and mercenaries the League had ever faced. Dangerous didn't begin to describe this man. He had single handedly taken on half of the Justice League before. He was elusive, cunning, and merciless. An Alpha Level Threat was one that demanded the entire League participation. Artemis was first time to chime in.

"What are we supposed to do, provide back up to League as they send out the heavy hitters?"

"We is the problem," Nightwing interjected. "More specifically you and Kaldur. Intel indicates he has contracts out on you and him. Intergang hired him after the Manta incident, and Batman believes your father paid him in advance if ….you know."

"If I killed him," Artemis said soberly.

"Yeah."

The senior members of the team knew better than to provide false bravado when it came to a man as dangerous as this.

"So what's our next move?" Conner asked.

"Stay on guard. This man honors his contracts. We are to draw him out and assist the league in taking him down. Under no circumstances do we engage alone. All league members will be on priority standby."

"What the hell does stay and guard and draw him out mean?" Conner quipped?

"It means we play stupid and act like sitting ducks," Roy answered.

"Where was the last place he was spotted?" Zatanna asked

"Boston," Nightwing added, "but you can bet Gotham is next on the list."

"Tomorrow we head into Gotham and do some scouting. Artemis we will need to do some 'modifications' to your appearance and Kaldur will lay low. He is too easy to make out, but a little hair color or a wig and some glasses and you will blend in better."

"The Zeta station is just a few miles down the road. No one goes alone. You are welcome to stay here or head back to the mountain. Let's meet back here tomorrow around eight a.m."

The team nodded and began to disperse when Dick asked for their attention one final time.

"Guys I appreciate you all being here tonight. This is not the way Barbara or I wanted it to end, but we are trained for this. We follow the plan and keep an open channel with the League and we'll be fine. This guy is good, but we are too." He looked specifically at Kaldur and Artemis. "We are going to protect you. You have my word."

They both nodded and the team made their way.

Parties at Wayne manor very rarely ended on time, and there were people scattered all over the grounds and still inside the ballroom. Artemis stood alone deep in thought when Dick approached her.

"Look at me," Dick said. "You're going to be ok."

"I know." She cleared her throat and attempted to hide her concern. "I know Dick."

Trying to lighten the mood Dick changed the subject. "So did you see Wally?" he slyly smiled. "He and I were going to catch up but he disappeared. That's usually my job. Have you seen lately?"

The blush on her face was the only response needed.

"When this is over he and I have some catching up to do, but I think tonight he would rather be with you."

She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hypothetically, if a girl was looking for the guest house, which way would she go?"

Dick smiled. "Follow the driveway back to the main house and behind the mansion it's the building before the stables and pool on the right."

"Seriously? Who the hell lives like this?" she smirked and made her way.

She finally found the guest house and stood before the large two story structure. After the news of Deathstroke, she needed Wally more than ever, but this was a prime example of why he was no longer in the game. He had a family to think of, and there was nothing he could do to help the team. She felt horrible thinking that, but he had as much admitted it hours ago. She shook out of her funk and realized regardless of tomorrow, this was the day she dreamed of. Nothing was going to change that. Wally didn't need to know tonight. All he needed was what she needed. Each other. The only problem was she didn't know where the hell he was.

Guesthouse was not a very adequate description. This was a two story hotel. Still a part of the style of the older family mansion built back in the 1930's, but renovated and modernized without losing its old time charm. Artemis realized she had no idea how many people were staying there, and Wally forgot to tell her what room he was in. She couldn't exactly go door to door at this hour.

She considered her next move as Alfred Pennyworth approached.

"Ms. Crook, can I be of assistance?"

"Oh nor sir, I was just um…just wondering if you had…..any open rooms?"

As soon as the statement left her mouth she realized how stupid she sounded.

"I can have one of the staff prepare a room for you within the half hour if you wish." he replied.

Artemis had not planned on such a quick reply and needed time to figure out what to do. Finally she decided to claim defeat. Maybe Dick had Wally's number or something.

"No thanks Alfred. I'll probably just head out. Thanks for the offer though."

"Are you sure Miss? It would be no trouble at all."

I'm sure, but thanks."

As Artemis started to walk away Alfred cleared his throat signaling her for attention.

"By the way, Mr. West is on the second floor, last room on the right if that is of interest to you."

Artemis smiled and kissed Alfred on the cheek and ran inside.

As she walked the stairs to the top floor, she was blown away by the décor. Real mahogany walls and floors. Old style 19th century furniture with a multicolored Persian rug running down the dimly lit hallway. The house had a strong antique smell to it, and even someone as young as Artemis could feel like she was lost in time back to a much simpler and civilized day. She momentarily tried to imagine life back then, but cleared her thoughts and focused on finding Wally.

She slowly made her down the hallway treading lightly as the floor creaked. She was nervous and bit her lip as she moved halfway down the hall. From a distance she could hear a light moan coming from the bedroom. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind as she listened from a distance outside the room.

He better not start without me she smiled inside. The thought of Wally alone inside began to arouse her and wash away the worry of Deathstroke. She turned around and wondered how she could enter with embarrassing him, but still keeping the previous hours moment alive.

The hallway seemed otherwise deserted, and the thought crossed he mind of stripping completely naked and entering the room seductively. She locked into that decision and made her way towards Wally's room, but before she could begin to disrobe the moaning became louder and she realized this situation was not what she thought it was. Something was wrong. Before she could move flashes of light poured out the cracks of the door Wally was in, bright flashes that almost looked like strobe lights shooting its brilliance out to the dark hallway.

Suddenly the strongest burst of light shot out and illuminated the entire hallway momentarily blinding Artemis. The light quickly faded and Artemis ran down the long hallway and burst into Wally's room. He was lying face down on the bed covered in sweat. The sheets were completely soaked, but there was no sign of broken appliances or anything that could have caused such an event. His skin was hot. His metabolism back in the day always left him with a higher body temperature than most, but that was normal for him then. Not now.

Her thoughts ran back to Washington State and the comment Wally made to Kaldur.

"I may not have much time left anyway."

His heart was beating fast and his breathing was strained.

"Wally wake up. Please wake up. Wally!"

She was having trouble catching her breath and tried her best to remain calm. He was not responding. She ran into the bathroom and quickly grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with cold water returning to his bed.

Panic was running through her body, but years of training allowed her to control it. She placed the cold compress on his head and continued calling his name. Finally his eyes began to flutter.

He was confused and disoriented as he spoke, "Linda?"

Artemis felt a lump form in her throat.

"Wally it's Artemis. I'm here with you. Can you understand me?" He nodded and began to sit up.

Everything began to come back to him as he tried to stable himself.

"I'm sorry. Must have been a bad dream."

He looked at the concern on her face and tried to play it off.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Man that was intense. I have no idea what the dream was about, but it was damn scary. Must have been something I ate."

He put his hand on her face. "Stop looking at me like that beautiful. It's ok. Just a dream."

She didn't say it out loud, but one thought echoed angrily in her head. "Stop lying to me Wally."


	16. Deathstroke

_Author's Note. Payoff! Your reviews have been great, but I'm sure you were waiting patiently for some action. Hope this will meet your expectations. This and the next chapter are stocked full. Can't reveal all my secrets yet, but stick with me. As I write, more and more ideas for future stories keep flooding in. This is my first and only story I assumed, but I had no idea how much I would enjoy this. Hopefully they won't be as long as this one. Three chapters in a week has worn me out, but if I get enough reviews I will try to get the next one out soon. Thanks as always. I have not stated this before, but I don't own any of these characters, just a fan. I see everyone posting this on their stories, so I though it I should to. At the bottom of this chapter, check out my final note. Wally West fans might find this interesting._

Deathstroke

Artemis stayed with Wally all night. He slept peacefully in her arms, but her night was restless. He had a secret he was hiding form her, from everyone. The irony was not lost on her. She had kept so much from him, but Wally was different. With the exception of the incident regarding his belief in magic, he had never been dishonest with her. His time in Fate's helmet had changed his perspective, and he grudgingly admitted so. She considered that perhaps all the loss he had experienced had changed that characteristic in him, but she doubted it. Wally was truly one of the most genuine people she had ever known. It had to be something important for him to keep it from her. That worried Artemis to her core.

She was frustrated with how weak she had allowed herself to become since her return. One person had turned her world upside down and she was lying beside him. It was her ruthlessness and cunning that had kept her alive, and now with possibility of facing someone like Deathstroke, she could not allow herself to be vulnerable anymore. That thought saddened Artemis because Wally had been the one to reopen her heart, and now she might be closing it again. The rest of the night she just stared at him while he slept, hoping that sleep would take her soon.

The next morning the team gathered before eight and the plan was in place.

"Everyone has their com units set for JLA priority? Megan will keep us linked, but any sign of Slade, and I do mean any, we contact them immediately, got it?" Nightwing ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'd really like to give some words of encouragement, but this is why we train so hard. This is why the League brought us together. When you combine our two teams, we're unstoppable."

Nightwing"s words were exactly what his team needed to hear.

.

A short distance away, Wally and Artemis were standing together holding hands talking quietly. He hated to interrupt then, but everyone was ready.

"Artemis it's time," Dick coolly announced.

Wally was calm, but determined. "I'm going. End of story."

Dick was about to intercede when Wally calmly looked at his friend, "I will be in the background. You won't have to worry about me. I will stay back, way back, but maybe I can help some civilians stay out of harm's way."

Dick looked at Artemis and she delicately nodded in agreement. Evidently they had been having this conversation all morning. Wally was not mad that Artemis had kept the Deathstroke situation form him the previous night. He knew arguing and fighting about it would serve no purpose, and last night had meant so much to him. He was also aware that he was holding back things from her as well, and after last night he was sure she knew it too.

Dick just looked at his friend with concern.

"Look I have a com unit too. I can fall back and look for him as well. Roy, you, and I are the only ones who have seen unasked anyway. You know I'm right," Wally added.

The young trio and the mercenary also known as Slade Wilson, had a long history stemming back to their early days training with their mentors. His bio was required reading for all of them.

"Just be careful" Dick pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, I have no intention of getting anywhere near this. You are the ones who need to be ready."

"Alright let's go," Dick said.

Wally and Artemis stayed behind for a moment.

"I'm going to be fine. There a good chance he's not even in Gotham, we just have to investigate," Artemis stated.

Wally knew Artemis was trying to put him at ease, but that didn't relieve his worry at all. Both of them knew they were going to find him. Deathstroke was going to be in Gotham. He felt it.

He held Artemis's face in his hands and kissed her. "You are one of the strongest most powerful women I know. Your tough and you take no shit. You team is as good as the League's and he's going to regret coming for you. You just focus on you. Everything will take care of itself. Ok?"

"Ok," she responded with her trademark husky voice.

Wally could hear her doubt, but ignored it and remained strong for her. They both wanted to say more. Each one wanted to share their heart one more time, but was afraid that doing so would add a finality to it. They would not go there. They embraced each other one last time and made their way towards the bioship

They team arrived in downtown Gotham and quickly spread out to their assigned quadrants

Megan established the mind link to all her teammates including Wally. The sensation of hearing everyone in his head again brought about a strong feeling of déjà vu. It had been a lifetime ago when he last had experienced this.

The heart of downtown was the most logical place for Deathstroke to be. He wanted to be seen, that was his m.o. Intimidation was an important weapon in Deathstroke repertoire. If he could keep his target unfocused through fear and paranoia, that was half the battle.

The team had been patrolling the six square block area they were assigned for over two hours when Nightwing finally saw him. His gray hair and goatee were hidden under the fedora and overcoat he wore, but he could not hide his piercing dark eyes, those same eyes that locked on to Dick as soon as he had rounded the corner.

"He's made me. Everyone stay sharp. I'm contacting the League right now."

As Dick looked down to activate his com unit, he glanced up and Slade was gone. Dick had not taken his eyes off him for more than five seconds, and he had disappeared. He scoured the area trying to catch his trail when he found him fifty yards away from his previous location staring directly at him. A smile crossed Slade's face as he lifted his hand high enough for Nightwing to make out what he held. A detonator. His eyes amusingly closed as he pushed down the plunger and the city block turned into a war zone.

Preset explosives blew out store windows, office buildings, and sidewalks. Local workers, residents, and tourists began fleeing in panic not sure what direction to turn as explosions wreaked havoc all around them.

"Has the League acknowledged you signal? They should have responded by now." Megan urgently messaged thorough the link.

"I don't know. I am not getting a return echo. I'm not sure they are receiving," Nightwing answered.

"We can't wait on the league any longer," Conner messaged to everyone. "We have to get the civilians out of here."

"Agreed," Dick responded. "Attack pattern Omega 3. Kaldur you're up. Wally try to get these people moving in a safe direction and stay low."

The crowds had scattered frantically and Slade was blending in too well using them as camouflage. Nightwing had lost him in in the confusion. Using the link, Dick contacted Roy who was perched on top of a closest building as lookout.

"I've lost him. What do you see up there?"

Nightwing barely had to duck as Slade's sword screamed past his head just as Roy screamed out his warning. Dick rolled feet away as he looked up seeing Deathstroke now in full battle attire.

"Little bird. I assumed you would be at this party. I have no business with you at the moment, but if eliminating you or your team allows me to complete my business here quickly, so be it."

His voice was deep and without any hint of emotion. So calm it came off as cruel. He pulled his second sword out and took another step towards Nightwing as an arrow came speeding towards his head. Red Arrow had fired a barrage from above. Using his enhanced reflexes he swiftly dropped his sword and snatched the arrows out if the air with his bare hands.

He just caught my f***ing arrows! Shit!

In a swift and remarkably fluid motion, the assassin pulled one concussion pistol out of his belt and fired it three feet under Roy's position above. The explosion was controlled, but hit its mark. The ledge underneath Red Arrow collapsed, and Roy fell three stories to the ground landing roughly on rubble and the hard concrete sidewalk, losing consciousness instantly.

"One down Nightwing," Deathstroke laughed. "By the way, I wouldn't be counting on League support anytime soon."

He pointed up at the rooftops that surrounded the city blocks they battled in.

"Microwave jammers. Everywhere. I hope your mentors watch CNN, otherwise my job will be done and I'll be a ghost before they even get within fifty miles of this place."

Nightwing jumped to his feet and performed several acrobatic back flips to put some distance between him and the mercenary. He threw smoke grenades at Slade's location hoping to give himself a minute to recover.

"Conner!" Nightwing yelled through the link.

"On it, "he replied. Conner had been pulling rubble and moving burning cars off the panic stricken civilians who were desperately trying to get away from the fray.

He moved towards the dissipating smoke screen at an incredible pace when Slade countered with lightning fast reflexes and leg whipped the speeding youth and sent Conner flying to the ground. As Conner gathered his bearings, Slade calmly stood over him and produced an aerosol can from his belt.

"You'll like this." He said coldly, as a green mist left the nozzle and covered Conner's face and chest. Superboy began screaming agony.

"It's Kryptonite!" Artemis yelled finally tearing off her disguise and producing her bow and equipment

"Megan frantically announced. "He's dying! I need to get to him!"

"Negative," Nightwing responded. "It won't kill him, but we need to find a way to get that stiff off of him ASAP. Megan you have to get to the rooftops and find those jammers. Go now. Hurry!"

Slade scanned the area as Conner writhed in pain and finally located Artemis.

"Ah…target number one. Thanks for coming out darling. Your father sends his regards. He wanted me to tell you he'll see you in hell. You'll be there shortly little girl. Now where is number two?"

"Here," Kaldur announced as he commanded all the water pipes under the street to burst and bend to his will. Suddenly Slade was hit with several tons of high pressure water, knocking him away from Conner into a local ground level business. Kaldur quickly changed the direction of the flowing spray attempting to wash off as much of the kryptonite dust covering Superboy as possible. He feared some it may have been inhaled, but had no time to do anything about it.

Artemis quickly moved into position diagonal from Aqualad to form a make shift kill box. Megan was temporarily out of action as she continues her search. Nightwing coldly realized in a matter of minutes Deathstroke had eliminated or incapacitated half of his team. He wanted to check on Roy and make sure he was breathing, but Deathstroke would never give him the chance. Despite all the training the junior team had received, they were no match for someone like Slade, and Dick was sadly relived that they were not here. It was just going to have to be the three of them until back-up arrived.

"Hurry Megan!" Nightwing pleaded.

Slade brushed off the glass and brick form his suit as he exited the building Kaldur had thrown him into.

'That wasn't very nice Lad. Oh well, what's done is done. Intergang sends their greetings. Crock just wanted the girl dead, but Intergang wants you to suffer for a while. I told them I would do it no charge. Customer service is key in my business."

He looked over at Nightwing.

"Last chance little bird. My business is with them, not you. If you like breathing I suggest you do it elsewhere."

Nightwing's answer was two explosive batarangs thrown in Slade's direction. Dick knew he would easily deflect them, but that would give Kaldur the chance to use his Electrokinesis and fire waves of bio-electricity at Deathstroke.

The eel tattoos on Kaldur's back lit up and a wave of glowing blue energy arched out towards Slade. Deathstroke quickly brought his swords to bear and crossed them over his chest to absorb as much as he could when he felt a searing pain shot trough his leg.

Artemis had nailed him twice with shock tipped razor arrows that embedded painfully in his legs momentarily bringing the assassin to his knees.

Slade threw concussion grenades at both Kaldur and Artemis as he desperately tried to change locations and get some obstacles between him and them. He clenched his teeth and bit down as the pulled the arrows from his leg despite the voltage that was continuing to flow through him.

The concussion grenades exploded far enough away that they did no damage to their intended targets, but the shock wave momentarily knocked them down and gave him the time he needed to regroup.

Wally had kept his distance from the melee desperately trying to guide civilians away from the fierce battle. His throat tightened as he watched teammate after teammate fall. He kept watch on Artemis as best he could, but waves of people running obscured his vision. There was a woman screaming a few feet away as she frantically tried to get her rear car door open to pull her toddler out of the child safety seat.

Wally ran to her and delicately shattered the window and unbuckled the child. He handed the baby girl to her relived mother and instructed them to continue following the fleeing crowds to safety. He was soaked in sweat and out of breath, but continued pushing on.

Nightwing was trying to remain collected, but the battle was not going well. Half his teammates were down, and there was no way to contact the League, He hoped by now local law enforcement had been alerted and could get an open channel to all nearby agencies, but there was no way of knowing. He looked in the distance and saw police and SWAT teams arriving and getting into position. These men didn't stand a chance, but any assistance was better than none.

He charged Slade and expertly dove past his swinging swords to use his stun Eskirma truncheons to strike a blow to the back of Slade's neck with all the force he muster hoping to shatter something.

Once again Deathstroke was brought to his knees, but he would not go down. He flipped backwards as Nightwing once again attempted to dodge his attack again, however Dick was not successful this time as Slade's swords cut viciously through Nightwing's pectoral muscle.

Artemis screamed "Nightwing!'' and shot arrow after arrow of concussion projectiles close to Slade in an attempt to give her friend time to escape.

Both she and Kaldur deliberately kept their distance from the assassin. They were no match for him hand to hand and they knew it. Distance was their only ally.

Dick pulled out his grapple gun painfully and shot it towards nearby building to and pulled himself towards it as he slammed into the wall. His eyes blurred with pain as he rose to his feet. Deathstroke was preventing them from re-forming any kind of battle plan, and Roy and Conner were either still unconscious or worse.

SWAT and police with automatic weapons finally surrounded the battle zone and ordered both Nightwing's team and Deathstroke to surrender and lay on the ground.

Suddenly Megan voice broke through the mind link. "I found them!"

Moments later she hurriedly spoke. "They're off Dick, make the call."

Nightwing complied and activated the com channel and sent the alert.

"Nice job Megan, Get back as soon as you can. Things aren't going well."

Slade looked around at the gathering police assault teams and dropped his swords. He began to place his hands up in mock surrender when he calmly pulled out another detonator.

He coldly stated "Phase Two."

Explosions once again lit up the ground as the second wave stuck the police officers and their vehicles. Deathstroke had carefully planned for all contingencies, and as far as Nightwing could tell all was going according to Slade's plan. He hoped the League would arrive before it was too late.

Wally had finally made it to Roy. His head was bleeding badly, but he was still breathing. His body tossed gingerly as it tried to find some kind of comfortable position to lay in. That was all Wally needed to see. No paralysis. He stood up to look for anyone else that was hurt.

The armored SWAT van that had passed earlier tripped a preset explosive and was forcibly thrown feet into their by the ensuing shockwave and slammed into the ground on its side. Flames danced around it. The door was jammed and there were still officers inside. Wally ran closer to the battle then he had intended and frantically pulled with all of his strength to help the officers inside who were trapped. The door handle was blazingly hot and burned Wally's grip, but he did not stop pulling until he had pried the door open enough that he could see the officers inside kicking with equal force to open it. The flames finally reached the gas tank, and the van exploded once more into a fireball. The personnel inside were engulfed in flame. Fireman who had shown up to put out the many blazes that had started in the three block radius quickly put the men out, but their burns were already severe.

The explosion threw Wally across the street into a smoldering car. He landed awkwardly on the burning roof and his limp body rolled off onto the ground.

Artemis had watched the whole scene play out and desperately wanted to run to Wally's side, but she knew if she did that she would put his and her life at more risk. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes as she considered for the first time that she might not make it out alive. She forced herself to focus and returned her gaze to the battle.

Nightwing announced through the mind link "Fall back. The Leagues on its way."

Kaldur and Artemis complied as Megan finally appeared over the rooftops. A scream pierced through the battle as a young woman lay over her husband who had stopped breathing. Kaldur's training immediately took over as he attempted to assist. That brief distraction was all Deathstroke needed, and grabbed Kaldur and placed him in a death lock hold. Everyone froze as he held the Atlantean.

"We are finishing this right now.' Slade announced.

The remaining team members anxiously went over rescue scenarios in their heads when Wally's weakened voice broke through the mind channel.

"I can't fight you anymore. If you want me, take me."

Artemis words quickly jumped in, "Who are you talking to?" when suddenly Megan screamed and fell out the sky grasping her head, followed by Dick, Artemis, and the captured Kaldur.

They all laid there writhing in agony as Megan mind link painfully threw feedback at all of them. Deathstroke dropped Kaldur down hard on the ground, and picked up his discarded sword and stabbed Aqualad through the leg deep into the pavement, pinning him helplessly as he screamed.

"You and I have more rounds to go Lad, but Crock's girl dies now."

He pulled out the crossbow that was strapped to his back and shot an arrow at Artemis as she lay on the ground. She dodged it as best she could, and instead of ending up in her heart it embedded itself into shoulder blade leaving her in agony as the pain blasted through her body.

Artemis eyes shot back into focus as she saw Deathstroke slowly making her way over to her.

He spoke calmly as he reloaded his weapon began to step closer.

"Sorry honey. Your dad was a piece of shit. Sloppy. Reckless. He gave our profession a bad name, but he paid well and I always honor my contracts. Nothing personal."

Artemis closed her eyes waiting for the end.

Dick scrambled to his feet, desperately searching his exhausted utility belt for something, anything, to help Artemis when he noticed the strong smell of ozone thick in the air. Then almost in slow motion streetlamps, stoplights, power lines, and other electrical source began sparking. Light bulbs exploded as a chain of electricity danced around them. From all sides of the city, streams of jagged power began to form together until the finally met in the middle and shot up powerfully up straight to the sky.

Deathstroke and everyone around paused momentarily to observe the display when unnatural clouds suddenly formed above the city and began to darken. Claps of thunder echoed all around them.

Deathstroke assumed it was another attack from some unseen Leaguer, and prepared himself when the bolt stuck. A large blinding lightning bolt shot from the sky with such ferocity, the heat of it could be felt by everyone nearby.

Slade frenziedly dove to avoid the strike but he was not its intended target. Wally was.

When the bolt hit the ground a blinding explosion of light cascaded through the city block. The sheer brightness made everyone cover their eyes for safety as Dick screamed for Wally.

A smoldering crater formed in the ground where Wally once lay. The clouds dissipated and everyone stood in silence when a figure slowly emerged form the crater. A man in a crimson uniform appeared. His legs and forearms decked out in black. A black lightning bolt stretched across his chest. A scarlet cowl covered his head adorned with golden wingtips, his mouth the only skin exposed. Electricity flowed and danced around his body.

The figure slowly walked out of the hole and made his way towards Deathstroke.

Artemis was laying on the grown trying to control the incredible pain shooting through her torso, as she whispered to no one "Wally?"

Dick was confused. The figure in front him strongly resembled the Flash, but the uniform was significantly different, almost organic. The bolts of electricity that shot around his body had never seen on the Scarlet Speedster before. This was someone different. Instantly he knew it was Wally

The crimson figure calmly walked to towards Slade and stopped feet away from him and stared silently.

"Flash is that you in there?" Deathstroke mockingly yelled at the man.

Silence was his reply.

Slade genetically enhanced intelligence ran through a number of selections and choices. None matched. He knew it was not the Flash, and the new Kid Flash was nowhere near this man's size. In an instant he had pieced it together.

"Kid is that you in there? Has prodigal Flash finally returned?

Wally remained silent.

"I have some quick business I need to attend to, but perhaps you and I could catch up when I'm done."

Deathstroke slowly moved towards Artemis as he kept his eyes locked on the Flash before him, surprised he had not moved towards him and his fallen friend yet.

That's when the cold realization hit Deathstroke. He'd been moving all along. Deathstroke reached for his swords strapped to his back, but they were gone. All his weapons had been had been removed, even his hidden backups, and he never felt them leave. Finally Slade's mask disappeared off his face as the Speedster still stood there motionless.

Anger exploded in the mercenaries mind, but his training was too strong to let it erupt outwardly. Wally slowly walked towards Artemis and knelt down over here at a safe distance as the bolts of lightning traveled across his skin of his uniform.

"You ok?' he spoke in an unearthly voice. It sounded alien to her, but like Wally at the same time.

She nodded speechless.

Wally stood back up and smiled at Slade. That was the moment Deathstroke realized how dangerous a situation he was in.

Wally exploded towards Slade, leaving a trail of scarlet and bright lightning behind him. The mercenary never had a chance. Wally grabbed him and brought his face even with his as he spoke.

"You ready?"

Then the speedster exploded into movement. Since he was a young man, Wally had tried unsuccessfully to learn the art of vibrating his molecules that would allow him to pass through solid objects, the result usually ending in nose bleeds or concussions.

As he moved at blinding speed, Slade saw the Flash's body begin to shimmer and become translucent. In this state he would easily pass through the brick building and walls he was racing towards, unfortunately for Deathstroke, he himself would not. He crashed through wall after wall at speeds approaching a hundred miles an hour, leaving a savagely distorted silhouette of the assassin in each wall he was pushed through. Slade found little solace in knowing the speedster was going slow just for him. He wanted him alive to experience this. Bones broke and tried to reset themselves as he continued to be slammed over and over again through concrete, wood, and mortar.

As he savagely assaulted his target, Wally spoke to his victim in his unearthly tone.

"I never got the chance to speak with Lawrence regarding all the damage he did to his daughter, but I was hoping you could pass a message on to him. You should be seeing him in just a few moments."

Nightwing had removed the sword from Kaldur's leg and helped him to his feet gingery as the Atlantean winced in pain. Artemis moved as quickly as he could to join Dick.

"Please someone tell me going?" she asked desperately.

Megan weakly made her way to her team on unsure legs.

"Are you all right?" Nightwing urgently asked.

"I have never experienced anything like that before. I think it was Wally."

"It is." Artemis added without hesitation.

Before they could continue Batman finally arrived. He stood next to the injured team. Conner was still unconscious and moaning. Roy's eyes were finally open staring blankly to the sky above him, showing no urge to get to his feet.

Batman was beginning to coordinate with the oncoming Leaguers for rescue scenarios for Nightwing's team when Wally came to a screeching halt about twenty yards away.

He held the broken Deathstroke by his throat one handedly against a stone wall, and dispassionately ran his eyes over him. Slade limbs hung limply. What bones that weren't crushed protruded from his skin. Blood seeped from the lacerations all over his body. His enhanced healing factor had long since given out. The damage was too severe for it to keep up.

As Wally held him, two final words escaped the speedster's mouth in a barely recognizable tone.

"Head or Heart?"

Deathstroke instantly understood their meaning as the Flash's opposite hand began to vibrate and shimmer. The speedster was going to remove one of these organs from Deathstroke, and he was giving him the choice. The lightning flowing around Wally's body began to intensify, and for the first time in decades Slade Wilson was scared.

Time seemed to stop as Wally prepared for the kill when Batman slowly moved up beside him, placing his arm carefully on Wally's shoulder.

The Dark Knight spoke calmly. 'That's enough. He's down.

Wally ignored him and moved his vibrating hand closer towards Slade when Batman forcibly pulled the speedster away from his battered foe. In a blink of an eye Batman was savagely thrown against the wall Slade was held against, at approximately the same speed that Deathstroke had faced. The Dark Knight ricocheted off the wall to the ground immediately unconscious with what appeared to be either be a broken or severely dislocated arm.

The Speedster dropped Slade as his broken body slumped to the ground below.

Wally turned slowly towards his friends, and looked at his former teammates quizzically as if he had no recollection of them at all. As strangers.

Powerful bolts of light continued to run all over his body.

"My god Wally." Artemis said in fear.

The Flash before them did not reply but his eyes began to glow with the same energy that cascaded all over his body

Dick glanced over at Megan, but she was way ahead of him. She tried again to reestablish a mind link, but again the feedback was too strong. She was prepared this time and put up a strong mental shield to protect her. She gritted her teeth and powered through the pain, but would not lose consciousness.

She yelled to her teammates with a rough voice. "I can't reach him. There is something else in there with him!"

_Author's Note. Brett Booth is an amazing artist. He is one of many writers and illustrators who want Wally West back in the new DC Universe. The descriptions of what Wally has become; comes directly from his ideas that you can find posted all over the web. If you interested check them out. Just type in - Brett Booth Wally West redesign. You'll find them no trouble. See ya._


	17. Assault

_Authors Note. Ok. Let's try this again. Posted this yesterday and it was so full of typos I yanked it. Sorry. About three chapters left. Your reviews have been great and really motivating. BTW I wrote a short story in between chapters called To Take a Life. If you get a chance, give it a view. On to the story….._

Assault

The Flash continued to stand silently, gazing unrecognizably at his former team. Nightwing carefully moved around the speedster in as a non-threating manner he could to check the unconscious Batman for vital signs. He searched his fallen mentor for his pulse as a wave on relief washed him, soon to be replaced by the concern he felt as he turned towards his best friend. Wally's eyes continued to glow bright as Megan silently reformed her link minus the Flash.

Nightwing recognizing the open channel spoke first.

"No one approaches him, I'm not sure he's even in there anymore."

Roy groaned inside the link. "Damn that hurts….I think I might have…What the hell?"

Megan quickly answered" Roy don't move. Stay calm. That's Wally, but there's something else is in there with him, I can't reach him."

Artemis had remained silent, not joining in on the mental discussion. She slowly moved towards Wally, careful not to make in sudden moves that would startle the speedster. She did not want to end up in a heap as the Dark Knight had.

Would he really do that to me she sadly questioned herself.

"Artemis don't!" Nightwing screamed through the mind link.

She ignored him and made her way in front of him as the speedster remained in place, his head tilted sideways in a quizzical manor. Studying her.

"Wally, can you talk to me?" Artemis asked. "Do you understand me?"

Wally's body seemed to ease slightly, but he remained silent.

She gently lifted her hand and placed it open palmed to his chest. The lightning shooting across his body lightly danced around her arm and caused the archer's hair to stand up like a Van de Graff generator would, but it did not hurt her.

He looked down at Artemis. She could not see his eyes, only the light emanating from behind his cowl.

The rest of team stood by cautiously as she remained engaged in the speedster standing before her.

"Wally what's happened to you? Please talk to me."

Wally's expression never changed, but something inside Artemis, something she could not explain, gave her the feeling he was trying.

She moved closer to him. Trying to draw him in, to break down whatever barrier that prevented her from reaching him, when suddenly Wally had her by the wrist, removing it from his chest. He held it tightly as his grip began to tighten, becoming painful in seconds.

"Wally stop it!" she yelled and attempted to forcibly pull her wrist away, but she could not break his grasp as it continued to tighten nearing a breaking point.

The team immediately leapt into action. Wally was their friend, but he was out of control and they would not allow him to hurt anyone else.

Kaldur was the first to act, grabbing Wally's arm, forcing him to release Artemis. As he grappled with the speedster, he shot waves of his own his own self-generated bio electricity into Wally. His silent face tensed as they locked arms, trying drag the other to the ground while waves of light and energy passed between them. With a sudden burst of speed, still locked with Kaldur, the speedster raced towards a standing lamp post in attempt to dislodge the Atlantean, but Kaldur held on as the post broke and fell to the ground. The Flash suddenly introduced a new tactic and began spinning in place and creating a mini vortex with them both trapped inside. Moments later Kaldur shot violently from inside the rotating column of air and slammed against a nearby building.

Roy was already at his feet with arrows away, when Wally snatched them out of the air and broke them into half.

"Catching the god damn arrows again? Are you freaking serious?" Roy yelled to himself. He reloaded and aimed again for Wally, but he was already gone.

Under Nightwing's mental order, Megan attempted to remove they key element form any speedsters arsenal, the ability to run. She telekinetically lifted the Flash off the ground, forbidding his feet to get anywhere near the pavement. His body twisted sideways in the air as Nightwing leapt to his feet, looking for something left in his belt he could use to stop Wally. Electricity had no effect on him, so any shock or stuns weapons would be useless. With the few items he had left, he found a small collection of flash bangs and knockout gas grenades that might work. If he could detonate the gas close to Wally, it might slow his metabolism down or even force him into Delta sleep. Megan lifted the Flash towards him.

"Megan hold him as still as you can, I'll only get one shot."

"Don't hurt him," Artemis broke through.

"I don't want to, but he's going to kill somebody if were not careful. Accidently or on purpose. We can't take that chance."

As Nightwing began arming the weapons, Wally shot another column of air from his spinning arms, catching the Martian right in the chest and sending her flying into a second story glass window, slamming into the office inside.

He landed on his feet and quickly turned towards Nightwing and sped in his direction, He easily avoided the gas grenades as Dick threw them, trying to anticipate Wally's path. A lightning fast leg sweep and Dick was down on his back, his head slamming hard to the ground. As his eyes tried to refocus, he saw the figure of the Flash kneel down and began striking him, blow after blow to Nightwing's face. The strikes were coming from everywhere. Dick brought his arms up to block as many as he could, but the majority of them connected.

Dick gritted his teeth, "Wally I'm your friend. Why are you doing this?" as blood trickled form his nose and mouth

The bloody form of Dick Grayson lay on the ground as Wally momentarily paused, kneeling over his defenseless friend. Nightwing struggled to remain conscious, waiting for either the arrival of some back up, or the next barrage from the speedster. A pit formed in his stomach as he contemplated that his best friend might just kill him.

Wally suddenly turned and sped away from his pervious location as more arrows came flying towards him. He looked for Red Arrow's last location, but his weapon was around his back as the archer rushed toward the downed Nightwing.

Thirty feet away, Artemis stood reloading her bow. Her eyes burned as she swallowed hard searching for the cold determination that had kept her alive her entire life. She struggled to see Wally as a target, not a friend. She realized she had literally no chance of actually hitting the speedster, but she had to do something, anything to give Roy a chance to pull their battered leader to safety.

She screamed at him, "Wally stop this. Say something to me damnit."

Her concussion and trick arrows had been used, all that were left were the carbon composites with sharpest blades she had. The ones used for killing. It was going to be a fruitless attempt, but she had to try.

Wally once again stood motionless, staring at her, as she let the second round of arrows fly. Artemis ran for a different shooting position location trying to anticipate where to fire next as she expected The Flash to either dodge them or speed off. He did neither.

Wally stood there and allowed them to hit him. Two arrows made contact. One in his upper right chest, the other in his shoulder.

Why would he just stand there? she thought frantically staying on the move.

For the first time since the battle began, they all witnessed Wally grimace in pain as he dropped to his knees. Blood dripped from his wounds as he slowly got to his feet. He stood up looking at the arrows embedded in him curiously, and again his body began to shimmer and the arrows drooped to his feet, but the wounds remained. His crimson costume darkened with blood as he located Artemis and began moving towards her. She had her final wave of arrows loaded and ready for launch when she saw the radiating energy fade from his eyes, and his emerald green ones began to shine through. His expressions begin to change as he slowly approached. She fought back her emotions as he approached. She realized this was her last chance, and despite the man she loved in front of her, she was going to have to shoot. She never got the chance.

Wally was knocked to the ground again as twin beams of concentrated heat burst into his back. The smell of burned flesh emanated all around them. Superman had finally arrived.

The Rouge Flash lay on the ground staring at Artemis. Pain streaked through his face as she watched his green eyes begin to cloud and finally disappeared behind the bright lighting that once again erupted form his eyes and flowed around his body.

He stood up and turned to face the Man of Steel.

"That's enough son. This ends here."

All emotion left Wally's face as he began to move quickly away from Superman. He allowed the speedster to leave momentarily as he swiftly landed to check on the fallen heroes.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked as he glanced down at the fallen Conner.

"We're fine for now, but Conner and Dick need medical attention." Megan announced. "Barbara has the Bioship and is in transit. She'll be here in minutes.

Nightwing, with an assist from Roy and Kaldur, got to his feet wincing in pain.

"Superman, that's Wally. I don't think he's in control of himself right now. I'll try to explain later, but just don't hurt him ok?

"I'll do what I can. Are sure you're all right?"

Nightwing nodded before he suddenly let out a scream. Superman reacted to him with concern before he realized it was a warning. The Man of Steel turned just as he was struck squarely in the chest by the blinding image of the Flash.

Long ago Barry Allen told Superman of his ability to create something he called an Infinite Mass Strike. When approaching near the speed of light, a speedster's relativistic mass could produce a devastating blow. He had only done it once, and the concentration and distance needed to create an atmosphere to allow that was nearly impossible, but that is exactly what Wally attempted. He was nowhere near the speed necessary, but the blow he delivered sent Superman flying off towards the skyline.

The punch was more shocking than painful to the Man of Steel. The ferocity of the speed he traveled was what concerned him. It might take several seconds, up to a few minutes for him to slow his momentum and return to the battle, and a few seconds was a lifetime for a Flash.

As soon as he threw the punch, Wally staggered to keep his balance. He was still bleeding, and breathing heavily. The team stood in shock as they realized what Wally had done. He had hit Superman and sent him flying. If he could do that, what chance did the rest of them have? Artemis could not see exactly where she had hit him, maybe she had punctured a lung she thought grimly. Her steely determination kept her heartbreak bottled up as The Flash gathered himself as anger flashed across his face.

Before he could move Wally was knocked to his feet, by a pair of crimson and golden blurs. Barry and Bart Allen had arrived.

Wally rose to his feet as silence reigned among them. No one spoke. The two newly arriving speedsters had been made aware of the situation on the ground and knew instantly if they were to bring down one of their own, they must act quickly. All three men sped into blinding motion as bricks, glass, and debris began to fly in every direction, causing Artemis's team to run for cover. A fierce combat was taking place in hyperspeed, and only the sight of three red and yellow blurs slamming into each could be seen by the naked eye.

Barbara arrived with the Bioship and the team quickly boarded dragging the still unconscious Conner and the remainder of the walking wounded.

Barbara was sitting in the command chair and gasped as her bloodied fiancé was brought onboard.

Artemis ordered, "Roy take them all to the med bay. He and Conner need attention right now."

Dick waived her off. "No. I'm fine. We have to somehow find a way to help Barry and Bart."

"You're not fine!" Barbara screamed back, eyes watering, but Dick's mind was set.

As the ship left the ground, in the forward viewport they all caught the sight of Superman streaking back towards the assault below.

The three speedsters continued their unseen onslaught as Superman landed powerfully between them, sending shockwaves all around, knocking the three Flashes off their feet. Wally was the first to stand, Barry and Bart next. Everyone's attention was directed at Wally. He was still breathing hard, but so where the other two Flashes. They watched him, trying to anticipate him, cautiously determining what his next action might be. Wally glanced around his surrounding and streaked off away from the city. Barry and Bart quickly followed in pursuit of the rogue speedster. Superman rose above the buildings and followed suit.

"Megan follow them," Dick yelled as the Martian had taken back the command chair of her ship and joined the pursuit.

"You know there is no chance of us catching up to them at the speeds they're traveling."

"Just Try. Wally has never known his way around Gotham. Hopefully he will have to slow down to get his bearings. If he hits the Eastern Seaboard, he's gone. We can't let him get there."

The speedsters plowed through the streets of Gotham City, leaving behind a ferocious trail of turbulence behind them. Despite Superman's great speed, he was nowhere near the same class as a Flash. He kept an aerial view, hoping for a chance if Barry and Bart could slow Wally down or stop him, that he might be able to jump in and incapacitate him.

Nightwing opened a comlink between the pursuing heroes. "Guys try to keep him from the harbor, if he gets sights on the ocean…"

"Too late!" Bart yelled.

Wally had caught sight of the massive ships docked in the harbor and had sharply turned for them.

Within seconds he was speeding across the waves heading away from the city, still being pursued by the Flash and Kid Flash.

"Flash we're not even getting close," Bart spoke. "How did he get so damn fast?"

Wally West had easily been the slowest of the three men. Not significantly, but still Bart and Barry had a higher top speed than Wally did.

Hesitantly Bart asked. "Do you think it's the…."

"Yes," Barry answered grimly.

Bart gritted his teeth and dug down for his reserves trying to go faster.

The race continued as Wally finally looked behind him to gauge the distance of the oncoming speedsters. The electricity that danced across Wally's body started to glow brighter as Barry and Bart sensed a strange sensation come over them.

They began to notice their speed decreasing and then finally left them completely. When traveling at the relative speeds all three men were going, Bart and Barry, without the momentum necessary to run across water hit the ocean with such severe force, they were knocked unconscious immediately and continued to skip and roll across the top of the water until their limp bodies finally came to a stop. Wally made a wide turn and ran back towards the city as Superman approached seconds later.

The Man of Steel had to make a choice. Seeing Wally beginning his turn might be the only time the speedster would be slow enough for Superman to reach him, but Bart and Barry lay motionless on the ocean a few hundred feet away, possibly drowning. He never hesitated and abandoned his pursuit of Wally, and sped towards the two downed runners before they drowned.

Superman radioed to Nightwing that Wally was traveling back towards the city as he dove towards the ocean to recover the Flashes.

The ocean battle had happened so quickly with such ferocity, the Bioship had barely made it outside of Gotham when they spotted the rouge Flash off in the distance.

Nightwing quickly order, "Pursue Megan with everything you can!"

The entire cabin collectively held their breath hoping they could catch up to him, but having no idea what they could do if they did.

Roy was manning the instrument panel usually manned by Conner.

"He's slowing down. Kick it Megan! Kick it!" the archer demanded.

The Bioship screamed through the sky as Wally continued his descent from Mach speed

"Megan." Nightwing emotionally announced. "If he slows down enough you're going to have to fire on him."

Shock radiated through the cabin as everyone reacted to Nightwing's order.

"Even at her lowest setting, the Bioship weapons might kill him," the Martian answered.

"You don't think I know that!" he snapped harshly!"

Artemis had held in all she could, when tears began streaming down her face.

"There's got to be another way," she pleaded.

"Give me one….. Give me anything," Dick replied eyes watering.

Megan interrupted. "He's stopped. What do I do?"

"Maintain location," Artemis screamed, overriding Nightwing.

"Just stay above him."

On the ground Wally West fell to his knees on the sandy beach, arms falling forward barely catching himself, completely exhausted. His breathing was labored and his body trembled. He reached up and tore off his cowl.

His expression was one of sheer panic. The lightening that had crackled all over his skin was gone and he looked around, petrified at his surroundings.

The Bioship floated above him as Megan ordered the airstairs under her ship to open. Nightwing and Artemis ran to them and locked themselves into the emergency belts to keep them safe in case Megan had to take off quickly in pursuit.

Wally looked up noticing the ship and his two friends looking at him fearfully.

"He's terrified!" Artemis yelled over the sound of the ships engines.

Wally locked onto her eyes and gave her the most fearful look she had ever seen. She had watched men beg for their lives as their mortality was seconds away from ending, but she had never seen it on Wally before. She could not stop from crying as she screamed his name unheard over the roaring engines.

Wally continued staring at them both as he silently pleaded to Artemis for help. The archer screamed into the cabin for Megan to land the ship, when Wally's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face down into the sand.


	18. Forced

_Author's note. This has been exhausting, but worth it. Once again two chapters in one week, I am so close to finishing I want to power through. On the final chapter I am going to give a shout out to all of you who have left such great reviews and followed this story from the beginning. I really appreciate it. Also I want to share some of the stories I have read here that put mine to shame, you guys are great writers. Hopefully by the end of this chapter most of your questions will be answered accept for the ending. If you're a Flash fan, this should be the chapter for you. Enjoy. R and R if you can._

Forced

Wally felt his surroundings before he ever opened eyes. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. A moment of panic shot through his body at the thought he might be paralyzed, but he could still move his fingers and toes so that gave him some relief.

As his eyes slowly struggled to open, he was greeted by a huge figure in blue and red. The gold S on the back of his cape was the first thing Wally's eyes could focus on. They were in in a cramped steel enclosure. Monitors and video screens stood on the other side of Superman. One was constantly updating what appeared to be his vital signs, while the other showed several individuals that the Man of Steel was talking with. He could not make out who they were at this point, but their voices were familiar. Wally painfully moved his head to see an observation port to his right. The transparent material that surrounded the port was several feet thick and was the only window in his field of vision. There were several figures in white observing him through the glass he assumed were doctors. The moment he moved his head slightly he could hear what sounded like alarms going off. That drew Superman's attention as he turned back towards Wally. The room reminded him of the decompression chambers divers used after long stints under the sea, only this one appeared to be much more solidly built.

"Son can you hear me?" Superman asked? "Do you know who I am?"

Wally attempted to speak but could not gather enough breath to make the words. His organic costume had long since dissipated, replaced by the torn and bloodied clothes he had on prior to Deathstrokes's arrival. His chest was exposed and bandaged, as blood stains still appeared through the gauze wrapped around him.

He painfully nodded at the Man of Steels question in affirmation.

"You are in a heavy gravitational tank at the Cadmus Facility in D.C. This room is keeping a strong pull on you. The more you move the heavier it will get, so you need to try to relax."

Wally immediately understood why Superman was in there with him. Only he could function in an environment like this.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Wally silently nodded again.

"We are running some tests on you now. I need you to try and talk Wally. We are going to adjust the gravity slightly so you can breathe easier. Do not try get off the bed, or the gravity will readjust immediately and force you back down." Superman paused for a moment and added reluctantly, "Or I will."

Wally understood and waited as the gravity eased a bit and he finally took a deep breath. His chest continued to ache as the pressure subsided.

He stretched his neck ever so slightly and got a much better view of the video screen and finally recognized the men on them The sleek crimson features of the Flash appeared before him arguing with another man who Wally realized was Dr. Mid-Nite.

Once Barry noticed in his monitor that Wally was awake, his figure disappeared suddenly form the screen and immediately appeared in the viewing port, knocking several doctors out of the way. Bart stood at his side. Superman moved off to the other side of the tank in an attempt to allow the three men a partial courtesy of privacy.

Wally turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of two other figures draped in black and green standing a few feet back form the speedsters. Wally wanted desperately to see his friends, but the two Flashes had no intention of moving.

It appeared Barry was barking orders at the crowd gathered around the tank as the doctors and all other personnel walked away. The Flash looked up at the found the intercom system.

"Can you hear me Wally?"

"Yes," he announced in a strained raspy voice.

Barry's demeanor was harsh and angry.

"What were you thinking? Did you have any idea what you were doing?"

"Yes, and it was working." he struggled to say, "It had no side effects. I tested my blood weekly for two straight years. It was working exactly the way it was designed."

A concerned Superman walked back over and joined the conversation. "What was working?"

Batman stepped into view on the wall monitor.

"A meta-gene inhibitor. Attacks and suppresses anything resembling cells that either serves that purpose or appears to be a candidate for mutation. I assume that's why you chose chemical engineering for your doctorate."

Wally remained silent. Barry snapped at Mid-Nite standing beside the Dark Knight. "And you participated in this?"

"He was going to do this without my help. His approach was really a breakthrough for meta-gene research. Regardless I only agreed because of the children involved.

The room became a completely silent for seconds. Everyone stood in shocked disbelief.

"You put the twins on these meds?"

"An extremely low dose," Mid-Nite interjected.

"You put the twins on this?" Flash repeated in anger. "My god Wally."

Tears of frustration began to roll down Wally's face.

Wally cleared his throat. "Why do you think, I did this? For me? It was for them. It was always for them. I wanted the speed. I was the one desperate enough to recreate your accident. Not them. They deserved a normal life. They didn't ask for this? I couldn't risk ….losing them to."

That statement tugged at Flash's heart strings.

"Linda was the one to give me the idea. It was just a simple question. Why couldn't the genes be isolated. De-powered. The question stuck with me. She never wanted an application for it, she was just curious as to why. That's what research doctors do. After she was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"She would never have wanted you to do this." Barry stated.

Wally screamed in anger at the response. "You have no idea what she would want or do. What either of us would do to protect our kids. Don't you date try to judge me. They are my entire world. They are all I have left."

Barry lowered is aggression. "So what happened?"

Mid-Nite retuned to the conversation. "We have no idea. Everything still appears to be working as it should. The sample of blood Batman collected from the arrows confirms it. Wally lowered his dosage months ago when the events continued to increase?"

"What events?" Batman inquired.

"Seizures," Wally coldly responded. "They just happened from time to time, mainly isolated to my hands or legs, but they got progressively worse."

Mid-Nite added, "Nothing in his blood work or brain scans every showed any cause for them. We looked all the way down to the molecular level. Nothing. And just for the record, the children have been off the meds for months now. There is no trace of it in their blood whatsoever. I can't find a medical reason to account for any of this. Any side effects should have presented themselves differently. We just have no answers."

Barry stared at Wally and then at Bart. Wally silently nodded to both of them.

Artemis stood closely behind the speedsters and intently observed their entire conversation. She could not believe what she was hearing. She continued to lock down her heart. She had to remain strong. She could not break now.

As the three Flashes grew silent, she noticed the non-verbal understanding they all shared. She wanted to ask questions. She wanted to talk to him, but what would she say?

Dick stood beside her a cold stoic look on his face. His stone expression betrayed no outward emotion, but inside she could tell he was nearing a breaking point. He face was still severely bruised and bloodied form the beating he took at Wally's hands, but he would not abandon his friend no matter what.

"Superman, Batman. I need a moment alone with him. In private," They nodded and Superman made his way to the thick steel door and exited, as Batman turned off his viewing screen.

Silence ensued until Barry was sure they were alone. "The Force?"

"Yeah." Wally replied. "It pushed through everything. The inhibitors stopped the meta-gene function, but the force would not recognize the break. It just kept forcing its way through."

"What is he talking about," Artemis demanded as Barry reeled around momentarily forgetting the two heroes had been standing behind him. Bart had remained silent throughout all of this and with a nod from his grandfather, took Artemis and Dick by the arm and led them across the room away from the conversation.

"What the hell is he talking about Bart?" Nightwing demanded. "No more lies!"

Bart sighed. He paused for a few moments and then began.

"We don't talk to outsiders about this. Only a few people know."

"I'm not an outsider, I'm his god damned best friend."

Artemis was about to interject and include her relationship, when Bart gave her a pointed look reminding her that no real relationship existed to his knowledge. She fought back the urge to express her feelings and remained silent.

"We call it the Speed Force. Nobody knows what else to call it. It's an energy field. It's a dimension. It's a consciousness. I know none of that makes sense, but it's what gives all of us the speed, our connection to it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick asked. "Flash's speed came from a lab accident, Wally's from his attempt to recreate it. What does a Speed Force have to do with it?"

"Look I know this is hard to comprehend, even we don't completely understand how it works, but I never had any kind of accident. It's inherited."

"Wally and Barry are not related by blood." Dick frustratingly added.

Bart rubbed his eyes clearly understanding they were not getting his point.

"The genes are. Ok. This is going to be hard to follow, but bear with me. If you broke down the meta-gene we share, they would all be identical. If you look at it from this perspective Flash and Wally would still have their speed from their accidents or what have you, but how do you explain their meta-genes being identical. The experiments altered their genes to form a meta-state. The Speed Force recognized their new abilities and has mutated them to be identical in structure. Reaching the speeds we do and the stress it puts on a human body would kill a person, but the Speed Force protects us, allows us to manipulate speed in ways no one can understand on a quantum level. That little trick when Wally took our speed and Flash and I hit the waves, Speed Force trick.

Even though the Force recognizes people who have the meta-genes, it can choose to interact with them or not. That's why we think it conscious. Intelligent. Not all speedsters have access to it, and we don't know why, but with it we are really the fastest people alive. I'm sorry but that's the best way I can explain it. Wally's connection has never been as strong as mine or Grandpa's, but it is now. Stronger I think.

Artemis's anger was slowly replaced with hurt

"Why wouldn't he tell me? Us I mean," she said.

"What did you want him to say? Hey you want to catch a movie or something, and oh by the way there's some kind of entity out there that has picked me and has given me demi-god like powers. How do you throw that into a conversation let alone a relationship?'

Barry walked over to Bart and put his hand on the young runner's shoulders. He looked at Dick and Artemis and motioned towards the gravitational tank.

"He wants to talk to you. Not long ok? He's getting tired."

They made their way over to the observation port and Nightwing activated the intercom.

They both stood silently looking at their friend until Dick broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really tired. Sore." He looked at Dick's battered face. "I did that didn't I?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry about it," Dick replied.

"Barbara is going to have my ass for this isn't she," as Dick smiled in reply.

Artemis stood quietly looking at her fallen ex-boyfriend as anger and worry seethed through her. The archer held them in as long as she could, but she too reached her breaking point.

"You lied to me Wally. You never lie. Why would you do this?" she asked sadly.

Wally closed his eyes as a single tear washed down his eye leaving her question unanswered.

"What are they going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. They are monitoring my energy output levels. They are holding steady so they tell me, so I guess that's good."

Artemis noticed the stressed look in Wally's eyes and understood immediately one of the many worries running through his mind.

"The walls are closing in aren't they," she said.

Wally blew out a long breath. "Yeah they are. Claustrophobia sucks. Being pinned here is probably the worst it's ever been. Just please don't let them turn off the lights ok. I will really lose my shit if they do that."

"I won't let them," Dick acknowledged.

Wally closed his eyes searching for his words. They remained closed as he spoke. "Deathstroke?"

"ICU" Nightwing answered. "He will be there indefinitely."

"Good," Wally answered.

They both watched his hands form into fists as he struggled to speak.

"I knew what I was doing when I attacked you guys. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I screamed as loud as I could for it to stop, but no one could hear me. I kept trying to run away but it wouldn't let me. Not until Flash and Bart hit me did it finally ease off. It didn't want to attack another Flash I guess."

"I'm so sorry. God I'm sorry. I love you guys."

Wally finally gave up holding back the tears and wept.

"If something happens I want you both to talk to my kids. Tell them everything; just make sure you let them know how much I love them. Linda's family will take them in, but tell them who I was and why I did this. They deserve to know."

"Don't think like that," Dick pleaded

Artemis placed her palm on the glass that separated them and silently mouthed the words to Wally silently. "I love you."

Tears rolled down his face as he replied, "I love you too Artemis, this is not the way I wanted start over"

He reached his hand up to match hers on the glass when the alarms went off and the gravitational field slammed him back to the bed hard. Wally continued to struggle against the force weighing on him as the gravity field kept increasing. He screamed in pain when all suddenly every alarm in the facility came to life. Doctors and lab personnel ran back in and began manning the different readouts providing data on the speedster. Superman swiftly reentered the chamber and stood by Wally's side trying to calm him.

"Listen to me, stop struggling Wally. The gravity will ease off stop fighting it."

Wally continued to scream. "I'm not struggling. I'm not doing this" The monitors flashed back to life and Mid-Nite and Batman reappeared on the monitor screen within the tank.

"Sedate him now! Hurry!"Mid-Nite yelled.

Superman grabbed the heavily reinforced syringe that laid there in the event of an emergency. He grabbed and it and swung around quickly and jammed it into Wally's chest. The steel needle passed through him as his body began to shimmer one final time.

The Flash suddenly appeared in the observation port and screamed. "Wally fight it!"

Wally's eyes closed, grimacing in pain. "I'm trying. I can't breathe…. I can't breathe!"

Artemis pushed through Flash and screamed. "Wally! Don't you dare leave me god damnit. Look at me. Don't do it.!"

Wally's head turned and their eyes locked into each other. He started to speak when his body began to fade away.

She watched helplessly as he disappeared.

"Where did he go? Where did he go god damnit?" Artemis barked.

The gravity generators immediately shut down and Batman and Mid-Nite rushed into the room. Batman gingerly removed a scanner form his belt, taking care not to aggravate his injury any further.

He ran the device up and down the bed Wally once laid. Once he checked the reading he showed them to Mid-Nite and they stood there in shocked silence.

Barry knew what the glance meant. Bart was pounding in the window. "Wally No . No damnit Wally!"

Barry took the youth by the arm and guided him away to tank and from prying eyes.

"He just vibrated through bed," Nightwing interceded. "Where did he go? I've seen Flash do this a hundred times. Just find the direction he went."

Batman retrieved the scanner and put it away.

He came over to Nightwing and put his uninjured arm on his protégés shoulder.

Batman spoke with regret in his voice. "When a Flash vibrates their molecules like they do, they leave behind some base characteristics, a vibrational fingerprint. We are not reading anything like that here. No traces at all. I'm sorry Dick…..He's gone.

The news felt like blow to the stomach, but Dick stood there and absorbed it

On the outside of the tank Artemis placed her back to the wall, and slid to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. She placed her head between her folded arms and waited for the tears to come, but they never did. She just sat in shock as numbness spread throughout her body. This was not how she had expected heartbreak to feel.


	19. Inside

_Author's Note. I really want to thank everyone who has followed this story. There are so many great stories here. Heartbreaking, funny, creative. This is just a great forum to share with other fans of the genre. I appreciate the reviews. It's really is rewarding. I have read stories that put mine to shame, that not a lot of people know about. When this is all said and done, I'm going to attempt to fix that. One self-criticism I have is I think I made Artemis too vulnerable. Too much a damsel in distress. That was not my intention, she is a complete bad ass. Started strong, and I think I may have softener her too much. What do you think? Come on I can take it. You guys have been great. We are nearing the end. Rand R and thanks._

Inside

The shores of Crater Lake were quiet and peaceful. A warm breeze blew across his body as Wally watched a young bald eagle, and what he assumed was its mother, soar majestically over the water. Wally was curious if this was the first flight of this majestic creature. It's new beginning. He felt lucky that he was there to witness it. It reminded him of the first time Barry had run with him, guided him on his own personal maiden voyage, but now that voyage had ended.

This was one of Wally's favorite places on Earth. Barry had brought him here years ago during a long trek across country. A lake perfectly formed in the crater of a dead volcano with no feeder river or water source flowing in or out of it. For a science minded kid like Wally, this place was paradise.

He sat on the steep incline of the shore and skipped rocks, watching them skim across the surface of the water, sending ripples across it in all directions, distorting the reflection of the deep blue sky and billowy clouds that reflected into it from above as a figure came up from behind him and sat next to the speedster on the shore side.

"Hey Wally."

"Hi Max, did you see the eagles. I think it was maybe his first flight."

Max Mercury smiled. Max was something of legend among speedsters. Known to have been around since at least as early as the 1800's, a time when Indians moved and lived freely across this land.

Wally had never met the man before, not until Max had found the dazed and confused speedster walking around aimlessly. It seemed like weeks that he been wandering, lost, until the kind older man took him in and introduced him to his new surroundings. He felt a kinship immediately. Though the elder speedster was a stranger to Wally, Max knew him well, almost everything about him actually.

"I can never get tired of this place. It's peacefulness. It's beauty. It really reminds you how small and insignificant we all are in the grand scheme of things. People are born, grow old, and die and this place just maintains. Completely self-sufficient."

"You know the Klamath tribe were actually around and witnessed the collapse of Mount Mazama when the volcano was destroyed. They consider this lake a sacred site." Max responded.

"It's not real is it?" Wally asked.

"It's real to you isn't it?" The elder answered.

"Yeah, but you're not really answering my question? How about how long I've been here? Weeks? Months?."

Max grinned. "You are an inquisitive one aren't you? Time has no meaning here, so I really can't answer that."

Max bent down and stretched. "Feel like a run?" "

"No not really." Wally answered.

"Come on. It will do you some good. Let's go".as Max pulled Wally to his feet.

Within seconds they were on top of a grassy knoll that stretched as far as the horizon in all directions.

"Do you know where we are Wally?"

Wally glanced inquisitively all around searching his memory, He is about to give up when he glanced back over to the elder speedster and made the connection.

"Bighorn?"

"Very good, you know your history."

"It was more of a guess, but thanks. Why here?"

'Because this is one of my favorite places. Not so much for the beauty as the memories. The lesson learned, the lives lost. This is where I go to put things into perspective sometimes."

"It's not real either," Wally stated but was really in the form of a question.

"No not exactly, it's more like a memory, but it's real to me. Since it's my memory I can stay here as long as I want. You can too now."

"The speed force created it?" asked Wally.

Max good naturedly laughed out loud. "That is such a funny name you all created for this place. No the "Speed Force" did not create this, I did. Just like you created yours."

"And how did I do this exactly?"

"With a little help," was all that Max would say.

Wally knelt down and pulled a clump of the tall grass into his hand and examined it. Everything seemed so real to him, but so alien at the same time. Color hues were different. They seemed so much richer and darker than they should be. Like he was looking at and experiencing a living painting at the same time. The wind carried a smell he could not describe, but something sweet that had no reason to exist in an environment like this. Something from his childhood.

"Are you the speed force?"

"Not any more than you are, but for now you can think of me as an interpreter if you'd like"

"I have so many questions." Wally added

"I know you do, and I will attempt to answer them all, but first I have one for you."

"Ok shoot."

"Such an odd expression, nevertheless did you not like your gift?"

"What? Crater Lake? Absolutely. I loved it. I want to go back. No offense to this place though."

"Not the place, the speed. Why didn't you like your speed?"

Wally cleared his throat, thrown off slightly by Max's question. "I did. I loved it. It's what I always wanted." He paused and frowned. "This is because I tried to get rid of it, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mercury responded.

"It's complicated Max. I didn't want to be rid of it, but I wanted to find a way to make sure it wasn't forced upon my kids. I wanted them to have their own lives, make their own choices. I didn't want them to be burdened by the decision I made when I was young. They deserved to be able to choose their own path, not have to follow mine."

"Oh so your gift was a burden?"

"No it wasn't like that." he sighed.

"I think I was scared that I wouldn't be able to teach them how to control it. To live with it. Barry was always there for me. He was the best teacher I could have ever hoped for, I just was scared that I might screw up and make some mistake that would get them killed…like…."

"Your wife, your parents?"

"Yeah," Wally answered sadly, intently staring at the ground, trying not to let Max see his pain.

"Do you blame yourself?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure anymore. It doesn't really matter now does it?"

The two men walked slowly together through the tall grass watching the sun as it began to set on the horizon.

"Will I see them? Linda or my folks?"

"I'm sorry Wally. No. No not here."

"Figured. Valhalla for speedsters only right?"

Max smiled. "You still don't understand. This place is not a prison. It's a destination. One for someone who can appreciate and use their gifts wisely. You were chosen Wally. It chose you. It bestowed upon you something special. You, Barry, Jay, Bart…an ability to tap into an energy that very few people get to share, let alone know exists."

"Let me put it in a more modern vernacular. This is a very special club Wally. Very elite. It's an invitation you don't turn down once you ask to join it. Is that better?"

"Yeah it is, and I threw that gift away."

"No you didn't, but it's not from lack of trying, and it was not pleased with you for doing that."

"It?" Wally questioned.

"Him, her, they, them. You can't quantify what it is, where we are. It just exists, and it exists for you. The "Speed Force " as you call it, has been around long before my time, and will stretch on through times and places that we will never understand long after you and I are gone."

"Will my kids have this gift too?"

"Who knows? I don't. You don't, but if they do, they will be instructed how to use it. It's just the way of things. It's how the universe works."

"Max, I do love my speed. I loved using it to help others. I loved making a difference in the world, like Barry and Jay did. Maybe for a second or two I thought about other ways I could use to…you know, get rich, live the good life, but in the end all I wanted to be was a hero."

"That's exactly why you were chosen," Max smiled as he put his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"This is not what I expected this place to be like. I sure didn't know you were going to be here. I thought it would be a little more….I don't know, pearly gates-ish if that makes any sense. Barry always said this was the ultimate destination for any speedster if they were fast enough. I just never thought I would be."

"Well you are now." Max said proudly.

"You know if my kids do get the gift, I hope someone like you will be there to teach them. Show them how to appreciate it and use it wisely."

"Maybe, anything is possible. I like to get out and stretch my legs from time to time, but I think we have someone else in mind."

"Who?" Wally asked.

"You," he smiled.

Barry Allen stood outside the modest home he shared with his wife unable to open the door. Inside his wife would be playing with or lovingly watching over the twins who she had become a surrogate grandmother for. She and Barry both loved the children like they were their own. How does he go in and tell her? How does he face the innocence inside that has lost a parent already. Words had escaped him, replaced with a pain he was not ready to deal with, but yet there he was, the fastest man alive with nowhere to run.

To say Wally West was like a son to him was an understatement. Wally's idolization and admiration for The Flash had been the primary factor in his experimentation on himself to acquire the speed he was so in awe of. Due to his relation as Iris' only nephew, The Flash had taken a special interest in him, even before he understood the intellect he was dealing with. If Wally wasn't a scientific wunderkind, then the definition had no meaning. Their relationship changed often over the years. Nephew/Uncle, Student/Teacher, Protégé, Mentor, and Partner to Friends, but most importantly family. That's what made being a Flash so different from all other hero relationship, Flashes were family no matter the relation.

The last twelve or so hours had been surreal. He could not believe he was gone. He had watched Wally grow from the awkward, but lovable teen speedster, into a loving and brilliant father and husband. How could he have changed so much unbeknownst to him and Iris. The loss of his wife and parents had changed him so much, but to what extent not even his closest friends and family were aware of. For Wally to have experimented on his kids was something Barry could not accept, let alone condone. He was the son Iris and he had never had, and the loved him as if he was theirs. Wally had taken his pain and secrets to his grave. The fear he saw in Wally's eyes as he dematerialized would haunt him to his final days.

He entered the home to laughter as Iris sat around the kitchen table telling embarrassing stories of their father to his children.

"Aunt Iris, that can't be true. Dad says he was a good athlete in high school, " the younger Iris giggled.

"Sweet Iris, your dad gave new definition to the word clumsy. He couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time, let alone dominate the hardwoods. I can't believe he told you that." she laughed.

"Aw dad. Epic fail!" Jai laughed and the rest of them joined in.

"Barry what are you doing home? You look….you look awful." The elder Iris stated.

"Hi Uncle Barry!" the twins jumped to their feet and run to him for hugs.

Barry dropped to his knees and hugged his grand niece and nephew like he had never done before. He did not want to let them go.

They reveled in the attention, but Iris looked on troubled.

"Guys can I have few minutes with your Aunt?"

"Kids go finish you movie, I'll bring you all some popcorn in just a few." The kids jumped to their feet and were in the den before she could finish.

Barry took his wife by the hands and guided her to the couch in the living room.

"Barry you're scaring me" Iris pleaded.

With a mind that raced in light speed, he could not find the proper words to share to his soul mate. Nothing that could possibly ease the hurt he was about to bestow. He was lost.

"Honey….Something happened to Wally…"

"Oh my god. Just now…He was…" she tried to speak before being cut off by her husband.

"He gone Iris. I am sorry. There was nothing I could do…..He's…he's dead."

Barry had intended to be strong for her, but he had broken an imaginary damn inside himself and the pain and sadness flowed out of him unabated. He needed her comfort.

Iris sat in stunned silence.

"When?" she asked as he voice completely void of any emotion, shock beginning to take its hold on her?

Her next question was to be how, before her husband gave her the chance to ask.

"Around three this morning. I knew you and the twins would be sleeping. I couldn't call. I just couldn't . My god Iris…he's gone. He's really gone."

Barry had seen death before, in his job, in his secret life, but Wally's had struck him so much harder. Everyone who put on the mask knew the risks involved, this was the day they all worried about, but would never speak of out loud.

"No Barry…"she started pleading with him urgently, as he pulled her tightly into his chest.

Iris tried to desperately to pull away, as Barry held her tight. He remembered how hard she cried over the loss of her brother and his wife, Wally's parents. He sadly knew what to expect as Iris struggled against him.

"No Barry," she pleaded louder as she pushed harder to escape his hold, finally with as much force as she could muster she broke free, slightly out of breath.

Barry was slightly shocked, but he knew his wife would have to grieve in her own way. He tried to be as silent as he could without disturbing the children in the other room, and once Iris had stopped crying, they would figure a way to tell them together. He glanced up at her face, confusion written all over it, but no tears.

"No Barry your wrong….."

"I'm sorry honey. I was there. I would have done anything to save him. I swear I would." He reached out to embrace his wife as she quickly stood up from the table away from him

"Barry listen to me….!"

"Iris…I'm so….."

"Barry!" She yelled at the strongest volume she could create without alerting the twins.

"Wally was just here. Like an hour ago. He brought the kids a change of clothes and asked if they could stay one more night, that he had to finish up some things. I spoke with him. We had coffee. I hugged him. They hugged him. What in the hell are you talking about?"

Once again the Fastest Man Alive lost his words.

The cave was silent. The junior members had been sent home, and League personnel were appointed to provide medical attention and eventually counseling. The senior members were no longer teenagers, and to lose one of their own, let alone a close friend, was going to be more than they could deal with, whether they realized it or not. After the attack by Deathstroke, everyone involved required treatment, but none seemed willing. Canary had come back, and was directing the stubborn, but physically and mentally exhausted senior team in and out of the medical bay for the cleaning of wounds, decontamination for Conner, and sewing up the damage to Artemis and Kaldur that Slade had inflicted. Nightwing was the one who refused Canary's strongly urged request, and disappeared within the bowls of the cave to be alone.

Artemis sat in the bay awaiting her turn be stitched up.

"This is going to hurt," Canary stated.

"No it's not," Artemis coldly replied as Canary pierced the needle through her tender skin and began the stitching. If only it was that easy she thought. The hooked needle continued impaling the skin around her wounds, the archer never flinching once.

An hour later, Artemis walked down the darkened hallway of the living quarters. She passed her room that was just basically two duffle bags that remained barely open, just the essentials removed. Artemis was not sure if they would ever be put away, or taken back to her mother's apartment along with herself. The room was stark and cold and perfectly matched her feelings at the moment.

She made her way to Wally's old room. It had not taken up a new resident. New members felt uncomfortable taking the rooms of any of the originals, like it was disrespectful in some way .Even Bart wouldn't take it despite his fondness of the legacy he was a part of. Artemis, Wally's and Kaldur's room had remained unoccupied, possibly due to the hope they would one day return.

She hesitated at the door, and wondered why. The room had long since been cleaned out. Nothing remained inside. She heard an almost imperceptible noise inside as she slowly opened the door to find Dick silently sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. He had showered and taken off his uniform and wore his civilian clothes in its place.

"You ok?" she asked?

"Yeah. I'm good. Not feeling very traught right now."

Artemis smiled at his use of his unique vocabulary

"You?" Dick questioned.

"I think so. I thought it was going to be harder, because it was Wally, but I have seen so much of it in my life…I just don't know anymore. I know it will hit me sooner or later. I've already done this before when …she bit her lip hard to distract her heart, "when I left him the first time."

Dick had noticed her shutting down as soon as they had left Cadmus. Silent. Cold. He though at first it was just a defense mechanism, but soon realized that might be her natural state. Wally seemed to be the only one who could pull her out of it. She had allowed the speedster to open her heart again, and with his death it might have taken what was left of it with him.

She sat down next to Dick on the bed and sat somberly with him.

"What do we do next? "she asked.

"We wait for Barry. He is with Iris and the kids right now. Once they have absorbed the news and things begin to settle, then we'll talk to them. Tell them who their father really was. I asked Barry to let us do it."

"Why did you think he did it?"

Dick gazed straight ahead trying to carefully phrase his answer." I just don't think he got over the guilt. He punished himself for their deaths. He just could never stop blaming himself for not saving them. I've known Wally almost my entire life, he was impulsive, but deep down he always knew what he was doing."

"It wasn't his fault." Artemis added.

"I know that. Everyone knew that, just not him. I guess he didn't want his kids forced into this life. Like he said he chose it, he didn't want them to have to."

Dick let a deep sigh. Images flashed through his brain. The day they met, their first mission together, the pranks, the laughter. He had watched his friend grow up. He knew the life they chose was a dangerous one, but they always felt so invincible. The face of his Barbara appeared in his thoughts next, and another wave of sadness approached. He wasn't going to have his best friend watch him get married. There would be no best man.

"You know he never stopped loving you don't you. He felt guilty talking about it, like he was cheating or something, but he always left a spot in his heart just for you. I think he'd want you to know that."

She turned away and held her eyes closed tight. "Thank you." She answered in a breathless whisper.

He turned away from Artemis and tried to politely think of a way to ask to be alone when his phone buzzed.

He picked it up and read the name on the ID. "It's Barry." he said sadly.

Artemis stood and began mindlessly looking through closets and drawers, just curious to see if any remnants of the speedster remained.

Dick sat without expression as the one sided conversation continued. "Ok I'm leaving now."

He quickly stood up and grabbed the archer carefully, trying not to aggravate her injury, but forcing her attention to him.

"We're leaving. Now. Don't ask. Don't say anything to anyone. Go to the BioShip and prep it right now. I'll tell Megan we need to borrow it. I'll meet you in just a minute, I need to get something. Hurry!"

She shook her head wondering what could have disturbed her friend so much, as she quickly made her way to the launch bay.

Dick joined her almost immediately, and they entered the ship and waited for the engines to begin cycling. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, and Artemis immediately knew


	20. Redeemed

_Authors note: Thanks to everyone who followed the story. Your reviews and encouragement made writing this a blast. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Just a warning, I added a prologue to the beginning and there is a quick epilogue after this chapter and serious "thank you's". Don't skip it please. Trying to rearrange the chapters sent out a lot of false emails and I apologize. Rand R if you have the time._

Redeemed

Nightwing and the archer carefully landed the ship and camouflaged it blocks away from the Allen house in a deserted piece of farmland Barry had sent them the coordinates of. Thank god for the spacious Midwest Dick silently thought.

The gathered group awaiting them was small. Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, and themselves.

Barry quickly jumped in with his plan.

"Iris took the kids out for a while. Wally has already been here, but that doesn't mean he won't come back. Bart I need you at his house. Jay you're going to stay here. Dick and Artemis I want you to go to his office down at the Justice Complex. I am going to run patrol on the streets."

Dick attempted to jump in when Barry silenced him

"I don't have any answers yet, but Iris said he acted perfectly normal. I have no idea how long that will last, but we are going to find out."

"Folks this mission is off the books, we only call in the League if we have to. Family first," and with that the three speedsters were gone leaving Artemis and Dick covering their eyes as the turbulence washed over them.

They looked at each other silently and quickly re-boarded the ship and took off towards downtown. They both stared out of their respective viewports trying to process the situation. They were still bruised and battered form their last incident regarding the speedster.

"Dick I don't know what to say. Do you think this is real? That all the sudden he is back and he's ok? None of this makes any sense."

"Batman is not the end-all be-all expert on Flashes, but Barry seemed pretty convinced that Wally was…..you know…dead. I have no idea what we're looking at, but were going to find him."

Suddenly and idea jumped into her thoughts. "We're not going to find him downtown, but I think I know where he is."

A half hour later a blond and brunette couple slowly made their way respectively thru the cemetery. Nothing about them would stand out to any of other mourners paying their respects there, except for the one person they hoped was there.

"Artemis, we have no idea who were facing. If he starts to run, you have to uses the neurotoxin. It won't hurt him, but it will knock him down hard. I love Wally like a brother, but I do not intend to get my ass kicked twice in two days by him."

Artemis knew Dick was right from the moment he gave here the preloaded syringe. She would not hesitate to use it, but she silently prayed she wouldn't have to.

"It up the hill on the right next to the Oak Tree," she silently whispered to Dick as they made their way towards the grave site. He was curious as to how Artemis knew this, but decided it wasn't the time to ask.

At the crest of the hill they could see the figure of Wally West lying on the ground, propped up against the large oak that shaded that portion of the cemetery, a large white bad lying beside him.

Before the two could react, Wally clearly spoke. "How much trouble am I in?"

Dick tried to respond as if he had not been startled. "Well considering everyone thinks you're dead, I'd say not too much."

"I'm sure I scared the shit out of Barry, does he have the whole League out looking for me now?

"No, just us and the other Flashes," Artemis quickly responded. "No one else knows."

Wally sat up slowly as to not startle his two new visitors. Artemis felt a strong breeze blow through her when suddenly Wally still seated, was holding the two syringes in his hand examining them.

"Wow, that a lot of neurotoxin. Is it Botulinum or Tetanus? This would definitely do the job."

Fear swept through Artemis and Dick as Wally stood up. The speedster slowly made his way towards them and calmly handed the syringes back to them.

"You won't need those I promise," and Wally sat back down and motioned for them to do the same.

"You guys hungry at all? I have about fifty White Castles left. I um…couldn't find my wallet and sort of borrowed them. Would one of you guys go back and cover me until I can find it?"

A very Wallyish smile crept across face, but his guests remained extremely cautious.

"You guys can relax. Nothing's going to happen, not from me anyway." He sadly paused. "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for everything."

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" Artemis asked with a high amount of stress in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

Wally sighed. "Ok you asked. I have been hanging out at a replica of Crater Lake National Park that evidently I created, with a 300 year old dead speedster for the last month or so. Oh and that's a best guess on the time frame. I suppose you guys bring straitjackets with you too right?"

Dick and Artemis looked at each other and then back at the speedster wondering if perhaps he wasn't as ok as he had stated.

"Wally, you've only been gone a day. There was no trace of you at all when you disappeared form the tank. Everyone including Batman and Flash thought you were dead, and you know those two guys don't ever jump to conclusions." Dick stated.

"Not really clear on that myself. Time moves a lot differently in there than it does out here.

"Inside the Speed Force," Dick stated finishing Wally's sentence

"Well it sounds pretty stupid when you say it, but yeah. It's really the only place I have ever been where I didn't have to concentrate so hard to stay in the moment because out here everything and everyone moves so slow. It's just peaceful in there. I just really can't explain it any other way. I mean I saw you guys as soon as you passed the first markers. It seemed to take almost a half hour my time for you to get up here, when I bet in your time it took, what maybe five minutes tops?"

Wally moved his way over to Artemis and slowly took her hand.

"I know none of this makes any sense to you, but for now let's just say I pissed off the Speed Force for shunning the gift it gave to me, and it decided it was time it gave it back whether I wanted it or not."

Artemis tried to speak when Wally gently put his finger on her lips, stopping her questions. As always his finger was warm and tender.

He saw here wince as she moved her shoulder, and that drew Wally's attention to the bruises on Artemis and his best friend's face.

He gave Dick a very regretful look. "Dude I am so sorry. There are really no words I can use."

He turned back to Artemis and very carefully ran his fingers across the side of her cheek lovingly. A small tear began to form in Artemis's eye and Wally wiped it off.

"I really thought I was doing the right thing. It may have seemed like arrogance for me to think I could change them, but I just wanted my kids to have some say in their future. Not force them into a life they didn't ask for. So they didn't have to experience the loss and guilt that I feel every day. I didn't think through what the consequences would be. Who I would hurt," as he continued touching the side of Artemis's face.

"How's Batman?" Wally asked.

"Sore. Pissed, so pretty much normal," Dick said with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys found me first. I am not looking forward the ass chewing I am going to get from Barry, let alone the League."

Wally stood up and helped the injured archer to her feet.

"Ok so what's next?" Wally asked.

"No one but your family knows your back. The League will eventually find out, so before they start some massive manhunt, I think you'd be better off at the Cadmus facility in DC so they can run some tests on you to see if you're back to normal. You are back to normal right?"

Wally shuddered. "Oooh I don't like that place very much, but I'm probably as normal as I get. Maybe I'm a little faster than I was before, but I guess that's not really important right now."

Dick and Artemis kept their guard up worrying they had been witnessing the calm before the storm, but Wally simply agreed.

"We have the Bioship about a half mile away. I can get it over here in just a few." Nightwing stated.

"Actually I'd like to run. I need to burn off some extra energy before they stick me in the basement of that place. You know how much I like confined spaces."

"Wally I don't think that's such a good idea."

Before Wally could respond Artemis jumped in. "I'll go with him, 'as she stood next to him placing her hands to gently cup his face.

Wally smiled and looked over at Dick.

"I know you don't trust me right now, but please let me do this. I don't know how long I'm going to be there. Hopefully they 'll let me out of before my kids graduate."

"Wally you're not going to prison."

"A small confined place for a guy who lives in constant motion, sounds like one to me, but I promise you I'll be there."

Nightwing was a logical, plan oriented person, being trained by the Dark Knight left little room for error, but he threw that aside for his best friend.

"I will kick your ass if you don't show up, you hear me West" he smiled.

"I hear you," Wally smiled back.

"Hey before we leave would you guys to come with me for a second," Wally asked.

They all stood in front of Linda's grave.

"Linda you remember Dick I know, and this is…." he smiled looking down at the slightly shorter blonde, "this is Artemis."

They all stood reverently as Wally broke the tension. "Don't worry she not talking to me, I'm not that crazy."

He good naturedly shoved Dick as brothers do, "I just come here and make sure she knows that no one has forgotten her. Keep her up to date with our lives and stuff like that. I have a lot of people to make amends to, and its starts with her."

Artemis immediately understood how he felt.

Wally closed his eyes and silently prayed as Artemis and Dick watched on. "Ok let's go."

"My lady," Wally mocked royally as he picked up Artemis bridal style. He pulled off his trademark goggles and placed them around her eyes.

"See you in DC," he smiled at Dick and was gone in a flash.

Artemis laid her head into his chest and watched the world become flying streaks of color and light as Wally made his way out of the Midwest. He looked down at her and held her tight and smiled.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I am now," she replied.

"It's not too late to head to Maui you know."

"Keep running straight Baywatch."

Wally kissed her forehead and bore down and kicked in the speed. Within an hour they were in Virginia when Wally stopped. They stood at the edge of The Blue Ridge Mountains overlooking the breathtaking array of colors that area had to offer.

"Don't worry were almost there. I just wanted to talk for a second first."

"Artemis I hated you for what you did to me, to us back then. I think I hated you more when you came back. I didn't understand even after you explained to me why. I'm kind of hard headed that way." Artemis smiled as he continued.

"You looked so beautiful ad Dick's party and right then and there I knew I was done. Done with the hate. You were never broken, just mildly sprained," and Artemis punched him in the arm like she had done a hundred times before.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get to DC, but I really don't want to lose this. I'm tired of the guilt, the sadness. Linda would want me to happy just like I would for her. You make happy Artemis. Happy, angry, frustrated, confused, amused, and all the other emotions two people like us go through."

"Don't worry about DC" Artemis told him holding his face, looking into his eyes. "Whatever happens, we will do it together." She reached up and kissed him. "I swear."

He grabbed her tightly and pulled her in for the kiss he wanted to recreate from the engagement party. It was perfect.

"Still not too late about Hawaii, do you still have that green bikini?"

"Ooh gross Kid Mouth, I was 17. Perv." she smiled. "I have an even better one now," she purred.

"I intend to find out when this is over, "Wally smiled.

He once again swept her of her feet and got his bearings and headed north. Before he could start Artemis gently took his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"You always talk about how hard it is to concentrate when the world around you moves so slow, how do you know you won't feel that way about me eventually? For you to not want to go back to that place where time moves like it should for you?

"Simple. Because I love you. My mind might race ahead, but my heart stays perfectly in synch with yours. That keeps me in the moment. That's how I know."

She closed her eyes and once again a world of color and light exploded around her. Even through the turbulent wind that blew past them, she still found his heartbeat. It was strong and loud, just like him, perfectly in synch with hers. Her mind flashed back to the prisons, the pain, the loneliness, the anger. Then she looked up at him as the fiercely determined redhead gazed straight ahead towards their destination.

It was all worth it.

She didn't know what their future had in store, but whatever it entailed, they would face it together.

She had finally found her redemption.

Weeks later Wally West sat in his home having movie night with his kids. The West family had a tradition of one Saturday a month, they would pick a flick and watch it movie theater style. Surround sound rumbling, extra butter on the popcorn, and enough candy for some dentist to pay for a yacht. It was Wally's turn to pick the movie and his choice had been Pixar's The Incredibles. He couldn't help but smile at the irony.

When the movie ended, unfortunately Wally had to kick back into father mode.

"Ok kids. Hugs, kisses, teeth brushing and then the bed. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Hugs were exchanged and the kids ran to the bathroom when Wally stopped them.

"Excuse me?" he questioned when the twins ran back in realizing they had forgotten their dad.

"Sorry Dad." They rushed back in and hugged their forgotten father.

"Good night dad. Good night Artemis. Are you going to stay the night again?" Iris asked?

"Thinking about it," she smiled. "Probably going to crash on the couch again if that's ok. We have to be up early if I'm going to teach you two how to shoot."

"I did teach them," Wally mockingly interrupted

Artemis grinned. "Forget absolutely everything he taught you, and I'll show you how it's really done."

"Kids. Teeth. Now," Wally growled.

Artemis snuggled up beside her speedster.

"You know there is no way in hell I'm sleeping out here. When the alarm goes off at five, your ass is going run out here for the morning Iris's bed check, not mine. I will meet you in your bedroom in a half hour. Are we clear Mr. West?"

"Absolutely beautiful." he smiled.


	21. Epilogue

_Author's final note. An absolute blast. Now that this is finished, I would love to know what you really think. I could use some constructive criticism. I can take it. This was a great experience. I want to give a shout out and my sincere thanks to __randommonkeyz998,__ spezria26,__ UnePetiteHistoire, oaktavor, Geist1321, Jazbez, and everyone else for taking the time to read this. I look forward to following your stories. I have one more I have started. A way overblown multi chapter affair again. It's called __**"The Heart of the Matter"**__. Sounds fluff, but it's got everything this one had, just darker. Follow if you like and thanks again._

_Epilogue_

_Artemis screamed in pain. It was stabbing, unrelenting, unbearable. She cursed as the doctors rushed towards her, trying desperately to stabilize her. "Stop struggling, you are only making it worse," one said. _

_She tried to strike, but was quickly grabbed and held down. _

_Artemis instinctively, furiously, searched for her crossbow, but it had been forcibly taken away from her. She needed an exit strategy immediately, but none was forthcoming. She tried to fight, but the pain was intensifying and she was weakening._

_Off to the side Wally West stood concerned as the doctors placed electrodes and sensors across her body. _

"_I am going to f****** kill every one of you I swear to god." Artemis screamed as the speedster tried to approach._

_Finally Wally made it to her side trying to calm her down. His touch slowed her breathing as she tried to control the pain and emotions that engulfed her._

"_You need to get me out of here now. Please Wally you've got to."_

_Wally sat in the corner of the bed and smiled. _

"_You really are a bit of a drama queen aren't you. Gone full diva on me. I bet you wish you'd gotten that epidural now don't you?"_

"_Wipe that stupid smile off your face West or I swear to god I will cut you as soon as I get this thing out of me." _

_The doctor came next to her side. "It's time." _

"_Wally!" Artemis pleaded sounding scared as the speedster stood by her side dampening her forehead and holding her hand. _

"_Beautiful you are going to do great. I won't leave you. I 'll be right here the whole time." _

'_You better be," she said as a small tear escaped her eye. _

"_I won't leave. Never again," as Wally wiped the tear from her eye and held her hand as the doctor sat at her feet. _

"_I love you Wally," she said. _

"_I love you too Arty." he replied._

"_Don't call me thaaaahhhhttt", she screamed._

'_Push!" the doctor ordered._

_Screams and curses followed until a small cry silenced the room. _

_Artemis breathed heavy as the pain began to subside. _

_A nurse approached the couple and handed the infant to them. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. West. It's a girl."_

_A beautiful blonde baby with piercing emerald eyes looked at her parents for the first time. _

_Artemis was speechless as she and her daughter locked eyes for the first time. Tears were flowing freely as she cried holding her baby._

"_She's perfect."_

_Wally having been through this before was no less amazed. "Yes she is. Just like her mother." _

_He lowered himself and kissed the exhausted archer. _

"_Don't. I'm disgusting." _

"_No you're not. You're perfect. You're a mom now."_

"_I really am aren't I?" _

"_Yes my love, and you're going to be a great one." _

_Artemis smiled as she slowly ran her finger over her baby's face_

"_So are we set on the name?" she asked._

"_Absolutely." _

"_Let me hear you say it dad."_

"_Wallina Allen West."_

"_I wasn't kidding when I said I'd cut you. You can be the fastest man alive with no balls."_

_Wally smiled and began again. "Paula Grayson West." _

_Artemis just smiled. Happiness was not overrated. It was everything_


End file.
